Isn't She Riveting?
by krazyhippo66
Summary: WWII era, circa 1945, our two leading ladies are loyal military wives with two different lives, lucky enough to cross paths. What will unfold and how will their lives be changed? Be warned: this is the slowest burn to Rizzles I've ever written. But I promise it will happen, and I hope that it'll be worth it. **Rating changed to M for chapter 23
1. Isn't She Riveting?

**A/N: Well hey there. Sorry if the first thing you _don't_ want to read is an Author's Note. But I figured I'd get all the disclaimers out there at once. Rizzoli and Isles is not mine. They will never be mine. This is just how I flex my figurative creative muscle.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isn't She Riveting?**

Maura entered the local grocer, her feet taking her quickly, automatically, down the right aisles. She needed to be out of there in a hurry. Her parents were coming for dinner. Again. They'd been making quite a habit of it ever since her husband Garrett had been drafted, two months ago, for what people deemed the Second World War.

Everything was going normally, smoothly even, as she found her ingredients easily. Flipping through her food ration booklet, she grabbed a few extra items that she had yet to use for the week. She was at the final item on her list, something sweet for her children, probably jam, when someone walked into the aisle with Maura. Instantly, all the honey-blonde's attention left the food.

The woman strolled down the aisle nonchalantly, grabbing things as she passed, not stopping to consider which brand. Her overalls functioned only as pants, the straps hanging in useless loops at her knees. Her arms were covered in soot, which only seemed to enhance their definition, making them look strikingly toned. Maura could see the exaggerated curves in her shoulders from the many laboring hours she probably worked.

And her face…even behind the grease smudges, she was a vision. Until Maura had seen her face, she was half-convinced the woman was not female. But the slimness of her jaw and her doe-eyes were so incredibly feminine, it was almost impossible to believe. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in what Maura guessed used to be a ponytail that nine hours of work had mussed. Wispy curls jutted out, framing her face and fluttering back with each of her steps. She was…well, she was enthralling.

Maura didn't realize how intently she was staring at the woman until her metal basket slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor, its contents spilling everywhere. The woman's eyes immediately snapped up at the sound, catching Maura's gaze. Maura froze, unable to tear her eyes away from the chocolate brown, afraid that the woman thought ill of her. She expected the woman to give her an uncomfortable look and walk away like everyone else did. But she didn't. She didn't even seem to notice that Maura had been staring as she rushed over, skidding onto her knees to retrieve the various dry ingredients that had scattered everywhere.

Maura tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone dry as she watched those strong arms stretch for her bag of flour. She willed her knees to bend, but they refused, so she stayed standing, looking down at the woman like a complete fool. Again, though, the woman didn't seem to notice, standing up and handing Maura the repacked basket.

"I-I'm sorry!" Maura blurted finally as her unsteady hand grasped the handle.

" 'Bout what? You just dropped your stuff. It happens to the best of us," she said with a chuckle.

"No. About not helping. I…I feel so inconsiderate."

"S'okay," the woman said simply, "Wouldn't want you ruining your pretty dress."

Confusion flashed in Maura's eyes as she managed to rip her eyes from the woman and down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything special. The skirt of her dress went just past her knees, pleated and cinching at the waist. The top resembled a simple button down with a collar at her neck. The color was nothing special, either, just a navy blue. Ever since her husband had been drafted, she'd been cutting back on luxuries, supporting the troops the only way she really knew how. Her eyes flicked back up to the strange woman's, and Maura smiled at her, but once again was lost as her eyes swept over the woman's attire.

"A-am I offending you?"

"What?" Maura asked in shock, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure it out.

"How I look. Ma says I shouldn't go out in public like this. Says upper class'll find it offending. But I was…I was running late and I wanted to pick up Jules and Clara from school today…but we ran out of food, and—"

"You don't need to justify yourself!" Maura assured gently. "I'm not offended! Just...curious. Are you…a riveter?"

The woman gave a crooked smile, her eyes brightening, and Maura's heart fluttered.

"Damn Rosie, stealing all the publicity. And to think that was a whole year ago."

It was Maura's turn to worry if she'd offended the woman, but also proud that she had known something about popular culture. Everybody knew about Rosie. She had been on a magazine _and_ a poster at all the war bond auctions around the country. She seemed to recall her mother mentioning another riveter poster created in Pittsburgh, but that one wasn't nearly as famous as Norman Rockwell's cover.

Then Maura remembered to worry again about offending the woman, but the brunette's smile never faltered.

"We work in pairs. Riveters and rivet buckers. Riley's my riveter, I'm her rivet bucker."

Maura wanted to contain her questions, to keep to her own business, but she couldn't seem to hold her tongue. Who was this woman, dressed in men's clothes, no wedding band to speak of, yet talking about children and…._work_? It was a life Maura had once thought was only fantasy, and she was absolutely furious with herself as another question slipped out her lips.

"What does that entail?"

Jane smiled, happy to describe. "Riveters got the gun to shoot rivets. Those rivets are used to hold two sheets of metal together for the fighter plane covering. Rivet buckers have to smooth out the rivets on the underside with a bucking bar," she said excitedly, a bright glint in her eye. "We build fighter planes."

"That explains your well-developed trapezius and deltoid muscles."

"These?" Jane asked, indicating her arms, "Or these?" now pointing to her shoulders.

Maura couldn't help but smirk at the woman's cockiness.

"Shoulders."

"You don't get out much, do you?"

Maura shook her head, extending her hand.

"Maura," she said with a smile. A genuine smile.

The woman reached for the hand, then paused, her eyes flicking to her dirty palm. Maura ignored it, taking the hand herself and giving it a light squeeze.

"Jane," the brunette said warily, looking down at their hands, when she saw something else.

Maura's leather wristwatch.

"Shoot!" Jane breathed, pulling her hand back to look at the watch more closely. "Is that the time?! I have to go!"

"Did you want a ride?" Maura asked in genuine concern.

Jane paused, unsure of exactly what Maura was talking about. Then she remembered. Upper class woman. Car.

"No. No, it's okay. Thanks though!" she said, turning to go.

She stopped, then turned around again.

"I'll see ya 'round, Maura," Jane assured, flashing another side-smile before darting down another aisle.

Maura's brow furrowed, her eyes dropping to the floor, landing on Jane's basket, full of the groceries she'd forgotten in her haste. She felt bad for a moment, but then something else bothered her. Jane had seemed so sure that they'd meet again. So incredibly set. How they'd ever see each other again, Maura was not sure. She didn't know anything about Jane.

Jane, the Rivet Bucker.

No wonder the media had gone with riveter. It certainly rolled off the tongue more easily.

* * *

**One final thing. This is my 'I don't bite' promise, in case you _want_ to review, but are afraid of me. Either way, I promise I don't bite. I'll just tell you how much I love you. A writer is nothing without an audience. Simple as that, so the fact that you read makes whatever I wrote worthwhile. Any words you have to offer would just be an added bonus. At any point. Whether you read this when I first publish it or months after. So I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking the time to read. I've got a long journey planned...so stick with me if you want to feel the burn. Otherwise, it was nice of you to at least give it a try. I know AU is not for everyone.**

**Signed,**

**Your humble author.**

**ps - many thanks to jake67jake, cstarj, and OoglieBooglie. They've all been very patient with me.**


	2. Everyone's Shipped Off

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Maura in this chapter, but I wanted to take the time to build the characters and show you the lives they have now. Thanks for all the kind words so far.**

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Shipped Off**

Jane ran a much faster than she thought she could, and was relieved to see children still flooding from the school. On the front steps, Riley was sitting, Peter in her lap, Juliette and Clara sitting next to her and talking excitedly. Every time she saw her kids, she felt her heart skip a beat. They were beautiful girls, identical twins. Their hair fell in sandy colored curls down their shoulders. Each had dimples that matched their mother's, and their eyes….Clara had Jane's warm chocolate eyes, but Jules? Jules had somehow been graced with deep sapphire eyes. They were intense, full of life. One time, Jane had asked her doctor how that would be possible, identical twins with a different feature, and he had responded with a fairly simple 'truly identical is hard to come by.'

They were very different personality wise, though. Clara was quiet like her father, reserved in vocalizing her opinions until she had fully gathered her thoughts. However, when her sister pushed her around, she was not shy about fighting back. Jules was…well she was most certainly her mother's daughter. She was strong-willed, and not one to hold back what she thought.

Riley saw Jane first and smiled, Jane's daughters quickly following her gaze, their eyes instantly brighter as they stood and ran over. Jane crouched down just in time to catch them in a tight embrace.

"How was work?" Clara asked as Jane picked them both up, one child balanced on each hip.

"Work-like."

"Momma!" Jules protested.

"What?"

"Can you give us a real answer?"

"Labor-intensive."

"Huh?" they asked together.

Jane couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"It was hard. But worth it for you two."

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"….Didn't you go for food?" Riley asked warily.

"Yeah. I just came from—"

She stopped talking when she realized her arms were full of her children, no groceries to speak of.

"Shit," she breathed.

Clara made a face, scowling at her mother.

"Daddy says ladies shouldn't say bad words."

Jane rolled her eyes, giving the little girl a kiss on the head.

"And Daddy's right. So let's not tell him the next time he comes 'round, 'kay?"

"Lighten up, Clare," Jules glowered, reaching around Jane's shoulder to lightly shove her sister.

Clara did the same, shoving Jules until Jane gave a sharp yell.

"Well it looks like all y'all are coming over to my place for dinner," Riley laughed, readjusting Peter in her arms.

Jane gave an appreciative smile, the girls doing the same.

"We'll be by around five. We gotta stop and see Nonna first, right sweeties?"

"Right," they replied in unison. "Bye Peter! Bye Aunt Riley!"

Riley gave them a smile, then turned and started down the street. Jane gave a groan, bending over to place her children back on the ground. They clung to her though, and she gently shook them off.

"C'mon, monkeys. You really gotta cut back on that jam."

Jules and Clara looked at each other for a moment, then, after coming to a silent understanding, dropped to the ground and took each other's hands. They skipped off, and Jane gave them their space, keeping a careful eye on them as they raced ahead of her.

She found her mind slipping back to the grocer…back to Maura. She was so…Jane didn't even know. She looked so proper, so…upper-class. But she'd shaken her hand. Shaken her dirty, dry hand like they were equals. Equals…and in that moment, she'd felt a missing part of herself had returned.

Chewing on her lip, she twirled her wedding band. It felt cold, dead against her skin, but she tried to ignore it, clenching her fist to try and warm it up.

Ever since Casey had left, voluntarily, Jane had felt so incredibly lost and alone. Even with her kids around, even with Riley. She couldn't bear to go to her parents' home. The little things around her house that reminded her of Casey was enough to hurt; any reminders that Frankie was off with him as well would be too much for her to handle, so she'd just stopped going.

It had been two months since she'd seen her mother. Three _years_ since she'd kissed Casey goodbye. And one year since she'd felt anything. But there, in the grocer, she'd…she'd felt better. Because there was a high-class, beautiful, down to earth woman out there who didn't look down on her. The look in her beautiful hazel eyes when she'd discovered Jane's lifestyle had been that of wonder, awe…admiration.

It was something Jane didn't know she had wanted, but now…now she wanted to see that look every day of her life. She wanted, for the first time, to be acknowledged, appreciated even, but more importantly, and more frighteningly, she wanted to see that look again _from Maura_.

"Look, Mama!" Jules' voice echoed from up ahead. "I can see Nonna's house!"

Jane followed to where Jules was pointing, and her feet froze, stopping her dead in her tracks. The air rushed from her lungs as she saw the red flag hanging in her parents' window. A second star had been added. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but sure enough, there was a second damn blue star placed under Frankie's. All other thoughts rushed from Jane's mind, and the most horrible thought of all stayed behind. _Tommy had been drafted._

A strangled cry ripped from her throat as she rushed towards the house, flying past her daughters. Bursting through the already open door, she scrambled to find her mother. It didn't take long. The woman was sitting in her small living room staring blankly at two gold stars perched delicately on the edge of the table.

"Ma," Jane whispered hoarsely, hesitating in the doorway.

Angela didn't answer. She didn't even acknowledge Jane's presence.

"You gotta put those away, Ma," Jane tried again, her voice trembling as she fought to keep her composure.

"I…I can't," Angela choked out. "I just…I…what if—"

"_They're not dead yet_!" Jane forced out, her voice cracking as she stormed forward, grabbing the stars. "Gold is dead. Blue is deployed!" she yelled forcefully.

Angela tried to grab the stars back from Jane, but the brunette held them firmly. Their eyes locked, Jane stern and Angela broken. Her mother's eyes glistened with the tears she was fighting back, and Jane took the initiative, pulling her mother softly into her arms.

"He's only eighteen," Angela whispered shrilly into Jane's neck.

"I know," Jane soothed, her hands rubbing her mother's shoulders gently. "I would've taken his place, Ma. If I could've, it would've been me going."

And although her voice finally sounded steady, she was crying, tears burning her cheeks as she held her mother's weight.

"Where's Uncle Tommy?" Jules asked timidly, leaning gently against her sister beside her.

Angela froze in Jane's embrace, giving a sniffle to try and pull back her tears.

"He's with Daddy and Uncle Frankie," Jane said calmly, wiping her eyes and releasing Angela.

"So they're takin' care of each other?" Clara asked, peering up sadly at Jane.

Jane nodded, her jaw set firmly.

"And we're gonna try our best to take care of 'em from all the way over here, right?"

Her girls nodded.

"You said we came here for your old toys. So instead of buyin' new ones, we can trade with other kids. 'Cause soldiers need metal and wood more'n we do."

Jane felt more tears welling up in pride, but she willed them away. Angela took a deep breath.

"Well then let's go find them, shall we?" she asked sweetly, walking over to give her grandchildren a hug. "I missed you girls," she murmured.

Jules cringed into the hug, while Clara accepted it, snuggling into Angela's torso. Their grandmother then stood, ushering them away and to the back closet.

Alone, Jane stared down at the stars in her hands. She had an identical one at home for Casey, but she'd never looked at it. She couldn't bring herself to. It felt, at that moment, that her brothers' fates were in her palms, staring back at her with sparkling gold. Those feather light stars suddenly felt like they weighed tons, and she was quick to throw them in the nearest drawer.

Her mother returned, two boxes in her arms, and she transferred them to Jane, her hands lingering on Jane's arms. The brunette gave a sad smile, leaning over to give Angela a kiss.

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Janie," she echoed, pressing her palm to Jane's cheek. "Tell me you'll be around more."

After a long moment, Jane nodded slowly.

"I'll be around more."

Jane gave Angela a final smile before following Jules and Clara out the front door. They walked home at a brisk pace, Jane relying solely on her daughters' words to guide her over the cracks and holes in the sidewalk, her view obstructed by the boxes. They helped her maneuver through the open door, and she quickly disappeared into her room to wipe a layer of dirt from her body. It was only Riley; she didn't need to wipe it _all_ off. She threw on a dress, strapped on her only pair of heels, and went back to her living room.

The girls were rolling on the floor, trying to pin the other down. Her first instinct was to feel proud, but she remembered Casey's request. Keep his girls marriageable. So she set a scowl, crossed her arms, and cleared her throat. The twins immediately froze, slowly looking up at her with their adorable eyes.

"Where'd my girls go, hmm? Cause all I see is a pair of uncivilized boys."

"Sorry, Momma," Clara mumbled, quickly getting to her feet, pulling Jules up with her.

Jane couldn't keep her composure, though, breaking out in a warm smile as she got on her knees, softly readjusting their skirts, brushing off dust.

"You ready?"

"Mhm," they said together, nodding their heads, their curls bouncing with every movement.

"Then head on over, okay? I'll be right there."

They stretched their arms out to cling to Jane's neck in a hug, nuzzling into her shoulders before dashing outside and across the street.

Jane slowly got to her feet, walking to the front door. She stopped, her eyes lingering on the photo of Casey by the door. It was from the day he was shipped off. He was dressed in full gear, grinning, his hand extended in what looked like half of a wave.

For some reason, Jane never left the house without looking at it, without touching it. She extended her hand carefully to the photo, her fingers grazing his face. Her heart ached to think about him, and as her fingers pressed to the cold glass, she felt as if she was clinging to something already gone.

With a final lingering gaze, she let her hand fall back to her side and quickly hurried out the door and over to Riley's.

* * *

**A/N: And yes I know, Casey, blah, but you gotta trust me. Okay? Would I ever lead you astray?...Don't answer that. Just believe in the Rizzles that we all love together. So...yeah. Review if you'd like. I always love hearing from all y'all.**


	3. Heads to Tails

**A/N: ONWARD! More cute slightly awkward Rizzles for you.**

**Chapter 3: Heads to Tails**

Jane loved when the toy swaps were on her street. It meant she didn't have to get up as early, nor walk as far.

But of course just because it was close didn't mean her girls didn't want to get up early anyway. She figured that out the hard way as two pairs of hands shook her awake, yanking blankets away.

"You gotta hurry, Momma," Jules exclaimed. "We wanna be there when it first opens up!"

"I hope they have different fighter planes," Clara said.

"You got me up just for that?" Jane mumbled sleepily, her hands blindly searching for her daughters.

She pulled them in for a hug, but didn't let go, sighing as she snuggled back into her pillow.

"Momma!" Jules protested. "Not sleep time."

They squirmed to be free of their mother's embrace, but she held firm.

"I'll get up if you wash those pretty faces and get dressed all by yourselves."

"Deal!" they exclaimed together.

Before letting them go, though, Jane took the opportunity to kiss the backs of their heads.

"I love you, sweeties," she murmured.

"Love you too. Now _get up_!"

Jane gave a disapproving groan as she freed them, lazily sitting up.

"What bossy children I have," she teased, but they were already gone, off to do what she had asked.

Still half-asleep, Jane picked out her clothes and laid them out, stripping as quickly as she could before starting the tedious process of scrubbing her face and extremities completely clean in the wash basin. With enough force, though, she cut down the time it usually took by half, combing her hair out so it looked at least _purposefully _messy. She then threw on her dress and carefully applied what little make-up she owned before running to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Not too long after, her girls reappeared in, not identical but certainly matching, outfits. They sat politely at the table as they waited for her to finish, only conversing in hushed tones every once in a while.

They ate quickly and thanked their mother before bounding to the door. Jane sighed, but followed, picking up the boxes she'd left by the door. She gave Casey's photo a glance, smiling at it before clumsily squeezing through the door.

They went to a corner of the specified area to set their things down.

"Remember you don't have to trade everything. Just the things you know you don't want, okay?"

"Okay," they confirmed.

"And we leave in an hour. If you're not back here, I'm coming to look for you. And if that happens, I can't promise anything about not embarrassing you."

"Bye!" Jules called over her shoulder as she dashed off, an old jump rope in her hand.

Clara just waved taking calculated steps down each make-shift isle.

As time passed, more people began to show up, and Jane felt her nerves kicking in. She had never liked crowds, and sitting in her corner, watching everyone, wasn't really doing much to change that.

Both her daughters came back on regular intervals, sometimes with new toys to hand her, other times just to let her know they were okay. Jane was very proud of them for it.

As the final minutes of their allotted hour approached, Clara knew she should probably head back, and just as she was about to, something caught her eye. It was a teddy bear clutched in a boy's hand, something she'd never seen before. It looked so…soft. She looked sadly down at the yo-yo in her hand, knowing full well that it was not equal value to the expensive looking toy.

She couldn't help but sneak one more longing look at it, and this time, the older boy saw her. Their eyes locked for long seconds, the little girl trying her best to keep the yearning for the bear from her eyes. But he saw it anyway. He looked down at the plush toy in his hand and then back at her.

Carefully, he made his way over, crouching down to Clara's level without breaking eye contact. He slowly extended the teddy bear to her, and she couldn't seem to understand. She stared at it for what seemed like forever, then clasped her hands at the small of her back and took a step back.

"It's alright," he said with a smile, "You can have it."

He extended it further to her; she looked torn, her eyes darting from the toy to his light brown eyes and back.

"I…I don't have something better to give you," she mumbled, letting her hands fall from behind her back to reveal the yo-yo.

"I don't care. Mother said only to give, not exchange. She said we're better off and it's our job to help people….Is it okay if I help you?"

He pushed it gently to her chest, waiting, until she carefully wrapped her arms around it.

"Did you name him?" she asked quietly, and he gave her a bigger smile.

"No. He's my sister's. We agreed to give each other's stuff away. To make it easier to let go."

Clara paused as she thought.

"You don't go to our school," she said, her confidence growing quickly the more they talked.

"No. Mother sends us to private school."

"Well…I'm Clara Jones," she said brightly.

"Charlie. Charlie Fairfield."

"Clara!" Jane's voice echoed from somewhere behind them.

Clara jumped and Charlie laughed, standing upright as Jane managed to weave her way over to them.

"Clare-bear, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Momma."

"Just promise you won't do it again."

The girl nodded, then smiled. "Look what I got!" she exclaimed, indicating the bear.

Jane was about to answer when a familiar voice rang out.

"Charlie? Charlie, are you done? Your sister gave away your last toy—"

Maura's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of Jane, startling her speechless. It was like the woman had pulled a 180 on her. She was dressed in an olive green dress, the sleeves falling to just above her elbows. It fit snuggly to her slender figure, flowing out ever so slightly at the bottom. Her hair was loose, falling in perfect ringlets down her shoulders and back…And her face…there was not a spec of dirt to be seen, her lips a deep shade of red. She looked like….a regular housewife.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, flashing a wide grin. "Who would've thought? Twice in two days."

"I must say, you're lucky I recognized you."

Jane laughed.

"Dramatic difference, huh?" she agreed smugly, spinning around in a circle.

A smirk slipped onto Maura's face.

"_And_ she's modest," Maura teased.

Jane smirked back, a glow in her eyes.

"Thank you for the bear. Really. It's…it's very generous. Although I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna handle one bear for two children…"

"Momma, momma!"

Jules came running up, tugging on Jane's skirt until her mother looked down.

"I got jacks!" she said happily.

Jane smiled down at her.

"That's great honey. I know you've been wanting them for a while."

"Your daughters are gorgeous," Maura said, catching Jane's attention once more.

"Thank you!" Jane said with a laugh. "Jules, Clara, this is Mrs…"

"Fairfield," Maura finished.

She crouched down as best she could to be on their level, extending her hand. The girls, however, ignored it, rushing into her arms.

Shocked, Maura stiffened, but the feel of their little arms trying to wrap all the way around her body calmed her.

"Girls, c'mon," Jane chided lightly.

They immediately eased up, stepping back to look up at Maura.

"You're pretty," Clara said with a small smile. "And your eyes is a funny color."

Maura gave a chuckle.

"It's called hazel, sweetie."

"Why're they like that? Did your Momma have green eyes and your Daddy have gold eyes?"

Another smile graced Maura's face, and Jane was sure if she saw it one more time she would faint. The woman was beautiful for sure, but when she smiled….she lit up. Everything about her became warm and innocent and everything good.

"No, that's not how it works."

"How do ya know?" Clara asked curiously.

"Because if that were the case, then your eyes would be both your mother's and your father's. But I only see one color."

Clara thought for a moment, her little brow furrowing as she chewed on her lip. Another bad habit she got from her mother.

"That makes sense."

"Hey girls, we've gotta go, remember? Aunt Riley wanted a day on the town, and she can't very well do that if we're not home to watch Peter."

"Yeah, yeah," they mumbled in unison, skipping back to their mother's side.

"It was great meeting you, Mrs. Fairfield!" Jules said brightly.

"The same goes to you."

Jane smiled at Maura.

"It was nice running into you again," she said, sincerity in her eyes.

When Maura said nothing, she turned to go.

"Umm, Jane?"

Jane looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"I was…I was invited to a dinner with the rest of the mothers from Charlie and Liz's school…would you…consider coming with me?"

She paused to wait for Jane's response, but lost her courage, more words blurting out.

"I don't really know any of them well, nor do I particularly want to, but saying no would be rude—"

Jane's chuckle cut her off.

"You don't need to convince me. Who you _do_ need to convince is my neighbor Riley. Cause it means she'll have to watch my little devils."

"So…that's a yes?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Of course! When and where?"

"Tomorrow. It's…rather far. But if you come to my house at four thirty, we can drive down and make it before five. I live at 364 Lake Street. Oh. And wear something formal. Or something close."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning around and starting off, Jane exhaled a long breath, one she'd been holding for longer than she'd like to admit. Something about that woman made her want to be with her all the time, and she was more than glad to have that opportunity.

* * *

**A/N:...Thoughts? :) **


	4. A Night in the Life Of

**A/N: I had such a wonderful day today, I figured, why the hell not give an update...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Night in the Life Of…**

What had she gotten herself into? Dinner? With a bunch of upper-class housewives? Had she been slightly delusional when she'd agreed? No. She had just been under Maura's spell.

She pulled out the only nice dress she had, examining it in silence. It had been a gift from Casey, although she'd never had a chance to wear it for him before he left. In all honesty, she'd forgotten about it until then. Mostly because she preferred simply wearing Casey's old clothes. Unless she went out. Then she dressed appropriately. Mostly.

The fabric felt like liquid to the touch, yet the fabric looked no different, in her opinion, than all the other fabric in her closet. What was different was the shape of it. The thing went down to her ankles, the belt cinching just above her hips instead of at her waist. The top draped loosely from her shoulders, the neckline a simple scoop neck and the sleeves stopping just after they flowed off her shoulders. And standing in it now, she felt herself losing her nerve.

Looking nice was not something she enjoyed. It wasn't that she was unaware of her beauty. Quite the opposite. She was well aware of how she looked. But she didn't like the attention. When she dressed like everybody else, people seemed to notice her less. But dressing up almost always ended in her getting looks.

Especially since she had to walk to Maura's house.

After kissing Clara and Jules goodbye and receiving a strong hug from Riley, she headed off, happy to see the sun beginning to set in front of her. There were not many people around; most of them were still at work, and Jane was thankful.

She turned onto Lake Street and her eyes widened. _Damn_ the houses were big. She walked tentatively to the given address, standing at the front door hesitantly. There was no way. No way someone with this kind of money wanted anything to do with her.

She should just turn back. Leave now so whatever trick this was didn't harm her.

Pivoting in her heels, she faced away from the door, but couldn't seem to force her feet to move. What if it _was_ real? She swallowed audibly, her eyes shutting as she turned back. And before she could talk herself out of it once again, she knocked loudly on the solid door.

Little footsteps approached at the door cracked slightly.

"Hello?"

Jane smiled at the little eyes that stared up at her.

"Hey. I'm here to see your mother?"

The door opened a little more and the girl took in Jane's appearance. Satisfied, she let the door swing open the rest of the way.

"Mother!" she called. "Mrs…Mrs…?"

"Jones."

"Mrs. Jones is here to see you!"

"Who?" came the reply as heels clacked towards them.

Maura appeared, and Jane was almost positive she had died. The woman looked like a _goddess_ dressed in the deep wine colored gown. Jane was just glad she didn't faint on the spot. What she noticed though, was Maura seemed to be feeling the same way. She looked slightly off-balance, her eyes wide.

"You're beautiful," they said together, and Jane cursed herself internally.

Maura beamed at her.

"Thank you, for doing this," she said.

Jane bit her lip nervously, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to without sounding odd.

"It's my pleasure," she decided on. "Are you ready?"

The honey-blonde nodded.

"Eat whatever grand-mère makes you, dear," she said, bending down to kiss the girl on the top of her head. "I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"Qui est-ce?" the girl asked quietly, her eyes darting to Jane.

"Un ami, Liz. Elle va me protéger. Je te promets."

Liz gave Jane another wary once over, then shrugged and left.

"What was that about?" Jane asked as Maura guided her out the front door.

"She was worried," Maura assured. "I…I don't go out very often on my own."

"But you weren't alone. I'm with you."

"Without my husband."

"Oh."

Jane considered this as she carefully got into the car.

"Well…why aren't you going with him?"

"He's overseas fighting. Which means now I just go out even less…But it's not as bad as it could be."

Jane chuckled.

"Right. It could be worse. You could be me and have to work."

"I don't see that as a bad thing," Maura said quietly. "It's endearing."

But the latter part of her sentence was lost in the roar of the engine as she turned the key. The noise of the car was not so loud that it would've drowned out any conversation, but Maura seemed so focused on the road that Jane didn't want to disrupt her. She didn't really mind keeping quiet, though. She was more than content to sit and watch the delicate woman handle the heavy equipment.

They pulled up to a house almost as big as Maura's, and Jane was quick to hop out of the car and over to Maura's side, hoisting her out of the car with as much class as she could manage. Maura had a good laugh at her expense, though she felt a strange sort of flutter in her chest as Jane's gentle hand rested on her arm.

Jane followed Maura up the front steps, standing hesitantly behind her as they waited for someone to answer the door.

"You're nervous," Maura noted as she heard Jane's uncomfortable shifting behind her.

"Hell yeah I am," Jane hissed, then sighed. "See? I'm not civilized. Swearing in front of ladies, dressin' up in men's clothes…I don't want you looked down on just 'cause I make stupid mistakes like that."

Maura smiled warmly, although Jane couldn't see.

"I'd tell you if you were embarrassing me."

"That's comforting," Jane mumbled.

A woman opened the door, smiling what Jane could only imagine was a fake smile. No one smiled that big. Ever.

"Oh, Maura, darling, we were worried you weren't going to make it!" she gushed, pulling the honey-blonde into what looked like a bone crushing hug, spinning her around.

"Florence, sweetheart, it's so good to see you."

'Florence?!' Jane mouthed, her nose wrinkling at the strange name.

Maura tried to conceal her laugh with a cough, pulling away and shifting to stand at Jane's side once again. Florence gave the brunette what looked like a sincere smile, her eyes dragging slowly up Jane's body. So intensely, Jane felt a blush settle in.

"My, my. Where did Maura find you, dear?"

Jane immediately looked to Maura for guidance, unsure exactly what that meant, and Maura was quick to explain.

"She means we don't see you around, since your kids don't go to our private school."

"Oh."

"Where ever are you from?" the woman asked.

"Boston…" Jane answered warily.

"Well then why in _heavens_ doesn't a classy woman such as yourself have her kids enrolled?"

"I, uhh…"

Again, Jane looked to Maura, silently asking her how much was okay to tell. The honey-blonde just gave her a warm smile, nodding ever so slightly.

"My kids go to public school…because I can't afford to send them elsewhere."

She half-expected the woman to grab Maura by the arm, pull her inside, and shut the door in Jane's face, but quite the opposite happened. The slightest hint of a smirk crossed her face and she nodded curtly.

"Well I commend you. You hold yourself quite well for middle class. I never would have known. More power to you."

With that she turned on her heels and entered the house. Jane gave Maura a look, and the honey-blonde smirked back.

"You dragged me to this?" Jane hissed as they followed the woman. "Is this your way of telling me you don't like me?"

"Why? Because I'm making you suffer?" Maura asked, a giddy defiance in her eyes as she looked up at Jane. "No. It means I like you very much. I trust you enough to keep me sane through this gathering."

"Keep _you_ sane? You'll be lucky if I don't throw anything by the end of the night, Maur."

They entered into a dining room so big, Jane was pretty sure it was the size of her entire house. She didn't say anything though, smiling politely at the other women in the room. "You remember Lucille, Helen, and Beatrice, right?"

Maura nodded.

"Of course. It's lovely to see you again." They smiled back at her, raising their wine glasses in recognition. "And this is Jane."

Jane was about to say something when another wave of women rushed in. It was absolutely chaotic, shrill laughs and loud chatter filling the large room. Jane held herself close to Maura, making sure their arms were pressed together at all times.

"And you want to fit in with these people because…?" Jane muttered.

Maura gave her a disapproving glare, nudging her side gently.

"Because my kids are friends with theirs, Jane. It's important that I know the parents."

"Can I ask when dinner's starting, or is that rude? 'Cause I'm starving."

"I wouldn't advise asking," Maura laughed lightly, "but I suspect you won't have to wait long."

Jane followed Maura's gaze, landing on what looked like a butler. An actual butler. Who were these people? Royalty?

Either way, the guy rang a bell and all the ladies immediately stopped mingling. Jane let Maura guide her toward the table, standing courteously behind her chair until all the other women had gathered around and sat down.

Jane actually learned something new. Apparently it wasn't customary to actually….speak to each other during dinner. _Apparently_ that was just for before and after. The silence in the room was absolutely unnerving, and Jane couldn't seem to sit still, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Maura reached under the table, putting a hand on Jane's knee.

It seemed to have the desired effect, Jane ceasing her fidgeting long enough to look over at Maura.

'Thank you for coming,' the honey-blonde mouthed, and Jane instantly felt better.

They finished the meal, and all the ladies migrated to the living room to start the usual smoking and gossip session. Maura feared that this was the point at which Jane would lose her cool, snap at someone even, but she realized she didn't actually care. She'd feel _better_ if Jane did something rebellious. She'd feel less…guilty for dragging her along.

Jane, however, did not say a word. Upon closer inspection, the brunette had her jaw set firmly, her entire body rigid on the couch next to Maura. Jane's eyes were watering slightly, and Maura finally realized that she was holding her breath, staring in pained hatred at a cigarette not far from her face.

Maura considered laughing, but she didn't, standing up and tugging Jane to her feet as well.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Helen asked with a frown. "We haven't even gotten the cards out yet."

"No," Maura assured, "We're not going far. I wanted to show Jane the view. You don't mind, do you?"

Florence shook her head, lazily waving her hand in a dismissive wave. Maura gave an appreciative smile, leading Jane through the hall and out onto a back deck. Jane stumbled outside, gasping, grateful as pure air filled her lungs. When she turned back around, Maura was leaning against the railing, bent over from the giggles shaking her body.

"You could've said something," Maura managed to say between laughing fits.

"I didn't want to impose!" Jane protested.

"It's not a problem, Jane. Smoking is a very subjective thing. Some people, like you, find it repulsive. Others find no problem with the smell _or_ taste."

Jane's eyes narrowed.

"So what about you?"

"What?"

"You weren't smoking, but you didn't seem to mind."

"You're right. I don't really mind it. But someone I knew worked at a cigarette factory. Some of the things that go in them I really just wouldn't like in my body."

"You seem so…well informed about everything," Jane sighed, leaning against the railing next to Maura.

"I've got a lot of free time. Reading tends to fill it."

"Huh," Jane said pensively, "I've never had free time. Even when I wasn't working."

"Really? Cleaning and cooking really didn't take up a lot of my time—"

"Well the cooking part is probably because you _can_ cook. I couldn't make something decent to save my life," she laughed lightly, and Maura unconsciously leaned closer to Jane as she listened. "And that's not all there is. I had to pick up groceries, laundry, cleaning, cooking, picking up the twins, playing with them…by the time all that's done it's time for bed."

"My kids never want to play with me."

"That's not true at all!" Jane countered.

"They never ask," Maura clarified.

"Have _you_ ever asked _them_?"

Maura paused.

"N-no. But I don't see how that's relevant."

"Yes you do. You know very well you're the example for your kids. They probably _want_ to…they just don't know how to ask. Try asking once."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your little girl—Liz, is it?—was so worried about you. Not just because you're her mother. It's because she loves you. Everyone's protective of the ones they love."

Maura opened her mouth to answer when Beatrice stuck her head outside.

"Are you coming for Bridge, darling?"

The honey-blonde looked to Jane for an answer, and she suddenly realized how close they were. Their arms were pressed together tightly as they stood side by side, both of them leaning into each other, their faces inches apart. It caught her off guard, but she didn't really want to pull away. When Jane gave her a nod of approval, though, she felt a disappointment settle into her stomach as the brunette straightened up.

She did the same, walking briskly back into the house. After they finished the game that Jane felt lasted pretty close to forever, all the ladies, including Maura and herself, gave rushed goodbyes, practically running out the door.

"Did you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Nah," Jane dismissed with a wave. "It's the last house on Washington Ave. It'd be too much of a hassle."

Maura considered protesting that it was, in fact, much more of a hassle for Jane to walk such a far distance than it was for her to drive, but she didn't push, simply getting into the car.

In all honesty, Jane didn't want the car ride to end, because that meant she'd have to go home to an empty house, but as luck would have it, the drive back seemed even shorter than the drive up.

She walked Maura back to her front door, her hands clasped tightly at the small of her back.

"You made this evening the best it could've possibly been," Maura said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you ain't such a bad time, either," Jane joked. "I hope you'll have other terrible things you need someone for."

"Me too," Maura murmured.

She leaned in, carefully putting one hand on Jane's shoulder for support and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Jane," she said sweetly.

"G'night," Jane rasped out, taking a step back and waiting for Maura to close the door before she started the rather short walk back to her house, a new lightness in her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns?...Praise? Take it up with me :) I'm all ears...**


	5. A Stranger's Advice

**Chapter 5: A Stranger's Advice**

Maura yawned as she shrugged out of her shawl, taking her time to climb the stairs to her room. Out of habit, she carefully nudged Liz's door open, and she was greeted with an empty bed. Her body seized as panic settled in, but she kept herself together, going to the next possible location, Charlie's room.

Sure enough, the little girl was curled up against her brother's chest, his arm cradling her against him. He was not, however, asleep, his light brown eyes holding his mother's gaze. Ever so gently, he extracted himself from under her, replacing where he had been with a pillow before stepping with surprising precision around all the creaky spots in the floor. Maura closed the door behind him, and he looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "She said she couldn't sleep, so I let her stay with me. As…as it turns out, now I can't seem to sleep either."

For the first time in her life, Maura was shocked at the maturity with which he spoke. It frightened her even. He was only eight…

She let out an empathetic 'aww,' reaching down to pull him against her in a hug. He froze for a moment, then let his arms wrap around her hips, nestling against her torso.

"You don't have to be sorry for that," she whispered, ruffling his hair as he squeezed her tighter.

"So…so you're not mad?" he asked pitifully, to which she gave a gentle laugh.

"Sometimes you just can't fall asleep," she assured as she softly pulled him back.

She crouched down to his level, brushing his cheeks affectionately before letting her hand fall to his shoulder.

"There are times even I can't fall asleep. It happens to everyone; just don't go making it a habit, okay?" she asked teasingly, giving him a wink.

He gave her a big smile, and it sent Jane's words from earlier in the evening spiraling around in her head. _Just ask him._

"D-did you want to play something?" she asked hesitantly, and his eyes lit up.

"Yes! Can we play that new game grand-père sent us from London?"

"Chutes and Ladders?" Maura asked, her heart fluttering at his excitement. "Of course, dear. Go get it set up downstairs. I'll be right down."

He dashed off faster than Maura had ever seen him run, and she felt herself smiling. She crept carefully back into his room and over to her sleeping daughter.

The first thing she noticed was Liz's favorite teddy bear laying discarded on the floor, the little hand that had been holding it hanging limply over the edge of the bed. Maura smiled warmly, picking up the toy and delicately tucking it back under Liz's arm. She tenderly brushed the hair from the little girl's face, leaning down and pressing her lips to the soft skin of Liz's temple.

"I love you so very much," Maura murmured, straightening up slowly, lingering beside the bed. "_Pardonnes-moi de ne pas le dire à tu assez souvent._"

The next morning, Maura was quick to make breakfast and pack her children into their uniforms before ushering them to the car.

Liz plopped herself down in her usual spot, then crinkled her nose as she lifted her butt, searching on the seat for the strange object she had sat on.

"Mommy?" she asked as Maura slid into the driver's side.

"What, sweetie?"

"This isn't yours, is it?" she asked, leaning forward to wave the handbag she'd sat on into the front seat.

"No, that's not mine, it's Jane's," she said. "Thanks for finding it. I don't know how well Jane would do without it."

"Y-you're welcome," Liz stuttered out, still thrown by the gratitude.

She instantly looked up at her brother sitting next to her, who had a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed in questioning, and he just gave her a small head nod of assurance. This really was their mother.

"Hey, mom?" Charlie asked as they neared the school. "Mary and Joyce wanted me to do something with them today, is it alright if I go?"

"You know the rules. Be back before the street lights come on."

"Thanks. Love you Mother, Bye!" he called as he jumped out of the car.

"I love you both, too," Maura said, smiling at Liz as the little girl climbed out of the car. "I'll see you both for dinner."

Liz gave her a wave before sprinting away. Maura sighed and checked her watch. It was still rather…really early. Charlie had asked her to drop them off before school started so he could talk to one of his teachers, so she was almost positive Jane would still be home.

She drove as quickly as was allowed to the woman's home, handbag in hand as she walked unsurely to the front door. Was it the right house? Yes, the last one on Washington…There were no lights on in the house, nor was there any indication of life whatsoever. There was, however, a red flag in the window, an identical copy of the one she had at her house with a single blue star in the center…

It really wouldn't hurt to check, so she rang the bell.

There was a long silence in which Maura could hear nothing but her own breathing, but then she heard rustling, a few thuds, and then the sound of bare feet padding to the door.

Jane swung the door open casually, saw exactly who was standing in the doorway, and yelped, trying to hide behind the door. But Maura had seen her. She had seen Jane, standing there in one of her husband's old dress shirts, the garment hanging unbuttoned on her small from, before Jane had had a chance to cover herself.

"I thought you were Riley," Jane hissed, a blush creeping up her neck. "No one else ever comes here!"

Maura gave a laugh, brushing it off.

"I assume you're running late," she said calmly.

Jane's shoulders slumped noticeably as she let out a sigh.

"Yes. It's my turn to walk the kids to school."

"Would you like help?"

Jane looked at her hesitantly, then nodded, opening the door once again, giving up on covering herself.

"The girls already had breakfast, but I haven't had time to make myself lunch. There's things in the pantry and—ugh!" she gave a frustrated groan, cutting herself off. "You can figure it out," she muttered as she disappeared into her bedroom once more.

Maura was quick to search the whole kitchen, finding appropriate ingredients to make something with high energy content, seeing as Jane's job required a lot of energy. She had found cheese, an apple, a few slices of bread, and was about to close the pail when she saw an empty canteen. She found the family's bucket of drinking water and poured a small amount into a pot to start boiling. She poured some loose tea leaves into a cloth and tied it shut, staring at the pot as she waited.

Jules ran in, her untied laces clicking against the floor with every step.

"Mrs. Fairfield, will you tie my shoes? Momma's still in her room."

Maura smiled at her.

"Of course I can, dear."

She carefully got down on her knees, taking the small laces in her hands.

"What happened to your Mary Jane's?"

"I scuffed 'em up real good, and Momma said it's not very ladylike to walk around with shoes in that condition. So I gotta wear these until she can fix 'em up."

"She's right, you know," Maura said, finishing the second shoe and climbing to her feet.

"Thanks," the blue-eyed girl said with a smile. "We gonna see you 'round as much as Aunt Riley?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart. That's something I'd very much enjoy, but I just don't know."

She paused, reconsidering Jules' question as she turned back to the now boiling water, turning off the small stovetop and dropping the makeshift bag of tealeaves in.

"Why's she around so much? I thought she was just your neighbor."

"She is our neighbor. But Momma's known her since she was a baby and they grew up together and stuff. Then Aunt Riley married Uncle Frankie so she's _gotta_ be around more. She's family."

"And Uncle Frankie is your mother's—"

"Brother," Jane finished gruffly as she exited her room and hurried towards the girls' room. "_Clara_," she bellowed as she disappeared once again.

Maura couldn't help but giggle, removing the tea bag and placing it on the counter. She then skillfully poured the pot of liquid into the metal canteen, snapping the heavy-duty lid shut and placing it into the lunch pail.

She then scrounged for a piece of paper and pen.

"You're real good at that," Jules noted, her head tilting as she watched Maura writing.

"Can you write?" Maura asked.

"My name. But it's real messy mosta the time. Nothin' like yours."

Maura looked at her pensively, then set the pen down. She pulled the closest chair over and hoisted Jules up onto it. She gave the girl the pen and then gently wrapped her own hand around the much smaller one.

"Can you spell it for me?" she asked sweetly.

"J," the girl started, mesmerized as the letter formed on the page with her own hand. "U-L-I-E-T-T-E."

She barely seemed focused on the letters she was saying, her eyes wide at the name printed at the bottom of the page. It was still shakier than Maura's signature that was next to hers, but she was still in awe.

"Can you help my sister too?"

Maura chuckled and nodded, helping the girl down, and before she knew it, Jules was back dragging Clara with her. She repeated the process with the brown-eyed girl, giving her a squeeze before folding the paper and putting it in the lunch box.

She snapped it shut just as Jane reappeared, her hair tied up in a navy headscarf.

"Girls, go on ahead and grab Peter, okay? We'll catch up."

The twins giggled and ran and Jane let out a sigh as Maura handed her the lunch.

"What was it you came here for again?" Jane laughed.

"Your handbag was in my car."

"Right!" Jane exclaimed. "Wait, you never told me that, right?"

Maura smirked.

"No. I never really got the chance between the whole you being half-naked and ordering me around."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but paused.

"I did, didn't I? I'm sorry! That's no way to see a house the first time."

"Really, it's okay. Your girls are….well they're really sweet."

"I think 'overactive' is the word you're looking for," Jane joked as she held the front door open for Maura.

Maura had to pause before answering; her heart had given a forceful thump at Jane's chivalry.

"No. My knowledge of the English language is quite extensive. Sweet was most definitely the right word."

Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes. She stopped at Maura's car and opened the door for her, and once again, Maura's heart took off. No one ever did things like that for her.

"And Jane, if you ever need me to come over and help you with housework, I'd be more than happy to help," she added as she sat down.

Jane paused as she thought, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'll let you know," she said, a sparkle in her eye as she shut the car door.

* * *

Riley hit the trigger of her rivet gun, only to have it give a soft click.

"We're outta rivets, Jane!" she called, "Wanna take lunch before we get more?"

Jane stuck her head out from behind the unfinished plane, gripping its edge as she leaned and thought.

"Well I _guess_ so," she said, a mocking in her tone. "You getting' tired, Rizzoli?"

"Yes, _Jones_, I'm getting tired. Just because _you_ want to work our shift straight through doesn't mean it's on _my_ list."

Jane gave a chuckle, setting down her bucking bar and sitting down, carefully scooting herself off the plane and jumping the semi-large distance to the ground. She wiped her hands on her slacks, using the crook of her elbow to try and wipe away some of her sweat. Riley tossed her lunch pail to her, and she gave the woman a bright smile. The two of them sat up against the side of the plane, opening their lunches.

Jane's brow furrowed at the piece of paper nestled atop the food. She opened it.

_Hope you haven't worked too hard this morning. Regards, Maura, Juliette, and Clara_

The smile on Jane's face couldn't be matched for the world as she stared at the names, running her fingers backwards from Clara's, lingering on Maura's. She could feel the indentations in the paper from Maura's steady hand, as if the letters were etched there to be permanent. Etched just for her.

"What's up with you, hmm?" Riley asked.

"What'd you mean?"

"What'd you mean, 'what do I mean'? I've known you for 25 years Jane—"

"You're 26," Jane laughed.

"Exactly. My point being, I know when something's up. So what is it?"

"It's nothing!"

"Don't play coy with me," Riley protested with a disbelieving laugh. "I haven't seen you smile like that since Casey still had to sweet talk you to get the time of day!"

"I promise it's nothing—"

But Riley was quick to snatch the paper from her.

"Maura? Who's Maura? Is that the woman with the car?"

Jane roughly snatched it back.

"If you _must_ know, yes."

"Why's she talkin' to _you_?"

Jane chuckled.

"Honestly? I really don't know."

"Is she delusional?"

"Hey!" Jane protested, feigning offence. "What's wrong with being my friend?"

"Nothing. If you're _me_."

"_Riley,_" Jane warned lightly.

"Just…be careful, okay?"

"She's the sweetest woman I've ever met. What's there to worry about?" Jane asked.

"I just don't…get it is all."

Jane could tell there was more bothering Riley, but she didn't push. Shoving the note into her pocket, she focused her attention back on her food.

"Stop talkin' my ear off and eat. I wanna get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Riley dismissed, her mouth full of bread. "Like I talk more than you do."

Jane laughed, letting her head fall back, playfully elbowing Riley, who mirrored her, giving a crooked smile to her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well...? How's it going so far for you guys? 'cause it's going great for me. ****:)**** look for a new update Thursday (maybe Wednesday if it strikes my fancy) for our ladies to go on a date (not date) night.**

**I send my love to all of you.**


	6. Wrong Kind of Heart-Pounding

**Chapter 6: Wrong Kind of Heart-Pounding**

As the weeks passed, they found a rhythm of sorts. Jane always seemed to need Maura to help her, even if it was for little things. It was nice to have someone to lean on. Someone new. And even though they would only have a few moments together once or twice a week, a casual conversation about how their weeks had gone, it was still enough.

And as time went, those moments alone seemed to get longer. Better.

Their kids had become fast friends, and they seemed to have done the opposite. Stopped progressing somewhere along the way. They tried not to talk about themselves, their past lives. It was the gap that separated them from being _friends_. They were most certainly on their way to that point, but they felt stuck, between acquaintances and…friends. The issue was not of disliking each other; they loved the other's company. It was about trust. Something neither of them had really been good at.

Maura had tried to make a habit of coming over on Fridays, even when she wasn't asked, leaving her kids with the housekeeper. It seemed to be the point in the week where all the work Jane had done caught up with her. Sometimes she arrived to find the brunette asleep on the couch, still in her work clothes, a broom balanced in her hand. Other times, like that day, she found Jane awake, but not really there.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while."

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I'm just kinda out of it."

"Let me help," Maura said simply, leaning on the edge of her seat as she watched Jane scrub the floor.

"You think you can?"

"Sure. Let's go out. A girl's night of sorts."

"I dunno…" Jane hedged, sitting up onto her heels, blowing a stray curl out of her face.

"Come on. We can go to the movies. There's a new comedy out. _Arsenic and Old Lace_."

"I can't afford that, Maura."

"It's okay. My treat."

"That's…that's too much," Jane tried to protest.

"You're going stir-crazy," Maura noted, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the brunette. "The bags under your eyes suggest you haven't slept well in days, probably up trying to keep up with chores…I can practically see your skin screaming for care, your attention span is greatly decreased—I'm finding it very difficult to keep your attention—and there are muscles so knotted in your shoulders I'm quite afraid you won't be able to keep your neck straight ever again—"

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Jane cut in. "Just stop…observing me..."

Maura smiled at her.

"Wonderful. Go get cleaned up. We can go now."

"Did you just call me dirty?" Jane quipped as she stood, discarding the sponge back into the bucket.

"N-no…?" Maura said worriedly. "I just…figured since you were cleaning…"

"I was just messing with you," Jane clarified. "Even if you did call me dirty, I couldn't take offence to it if I tried."

She slipped away and into her bedroom, and Maura stood in the empty living room, not quite sure what to do with herself.

"Where are your children?" she called, not wanting to keep silent.

"Hell if I know. They usually hang out with their friends today," Jane's voice echoed back, along with the sound of sloshing water.

"But you don't even ask where they go?"

"Nah. I trust 'em. As long as their back before the street—"

"Lights come on," Maura finished with a laugh.

She glanced down at her watch, then did a double-take.

"Oh, dear, Jane. I didn't realize the time. We're going to have to hurry if we want to make the last show. You'll have to skip cleaning yourself up for now."

A frustrated groan sounded from the other room, but a few hurried seconds later, Jane reappeared trying to wrestle her old shirt back over her head. Her face was clean. That was about it.

"Were you planning this all along?" Jane asked suspiciously, writing a quick note to her kids to go to Riley's when they got home.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Maura asked as she followed Jane to the door.

"Because you know the times of the shows."

"Well that's just common knowledge," Maura stated.

She then wanted to take it back, realizing Jane never had the luxury of ever going.

"What I meant was…Well, you see…"

Jane put her hand tenderly on Maura's arm to silence her.

"It's okay," she said, opening the front door for Maura as they started off, down the bustling street.

Maura felt herself breathe a sigh of relief.

"I must say, your home is close to almost everything."

"I know," Jane said, smiling down at her feet as they walked. "My mum picked it out for me and Casey. She was afraid I'd give myself bad knees by the time I was thirty if I had to walk everywhere."

"She cares about you," Maura said, like she was cataloging a mental note.

"You know mothers…"

The honey-blonde considered correcting her, telling her she _didn't_, in fact, know, but even with her poor knowledge of social skills she knew it was too heavy a subject. She settled for a mute nod, careful to not look dejected in any way.

They approached the theater to find a long line coming from the front.

"Whoa!" Jane exclaimed, stopping to stand behind the last person in line. "I didn't know this is what people did."

Maura chuckled.

"Surprised people have lives?"

"Surprised _so many_ people have lives."

"They don't," Maura said surely as they filed forward with the crowd. "It's a Friday night. That's when they _pretend_ to have a life."

"Ahhh," Jane breathed, amusement flickering in her eyes. "And you know this because…?"

"I'm forced to hang out with people like this all the time, remember?"

"Yes. Of course I remember your pompous friends."

"_Jane_," Maura chided, to which Jane laughed.

"Oh c'mon."

Jane gave Maura an expectant look, Maura looking back innocently, her eyebrows quirking up when she smirked.

"Fine. You're right."

Jane grinned triumphantly, looking back to the quickly shrinking line. She stood on her toes to try and see the names of the two movies. The one Maura had mentioned had a red sticker over it.

"Look, it's sold out. We can just go home…"

Maura laughed, gently catching Jane's arm before the woman could walk away.

"You're making me worried that you don't want to spend time with me," Maura teased. "We can just see whatever's left."

Jane stared at the other movie title beside the first, her eyes apprehensive.

"The other one is _The Uninvited_…" she murmured.

"That sounds alright," Maura said.

Jane considered protesting, but she really wanted to stay with Maura. As long as possible.

"Fine. Just get that then."

The brunette didn't look at how much it cost. That was not something she was interested in knowing. So instead, she waited to the side. Maura waved her over and she followed, eyes trained on the honey-blonde as they walked through the crowd. She had forgotten to change from her slacks and people were staring. A lot of people.

Hurrying to keep up with Maura's pace, she tried to keep them as close as possible, mostly to hide her attire, but also because it felt…nice, having her so close. She glanced up for a moment, only to catch the gaze of a skeptical woman, and she blushed, stepping a little faster and bumping lightly into Maura's back.

"I think you look wonderful," Maura whispered, as if reading Jane's thoughts.

"Even though I'm _dirty_," she mocked quietly.

Maura took a blind whack at her, successfully swatting the brunette's arm.

"Yes. Even though you've got dirt on you."

"T-thanks…" Jane stuttered, holding back ever so slightly to keep a safe distance between them once again.

They made their way to the correct theatre to find it empty.

"How long has this been out?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I'm not the right person to ask!" Maura laughed. "I don't get out, remember?"

Jane sighed, then gestured to the empty seats in a grand wave.

"Well then pick your spot, milady."

Maura walked slowly down the sides until she got to the middle, sliding into the row.

"Well since we're the only ones going to see this—"

She stopped mid-sentence when she looked to her left and saw Jane was not there. Confused, she turned around to see Jane sitting in the last row and the last seat.

"What are you doing?" Maura laughed.

"You picked your seat. I picked mine. If you wanted me to sit next to you, you shoulda said so!" Jane teased.

Maura wasn't sure how to respond. She understood Jane was joking, but no one had ever actually…joked with her. They treated her like a proper, boring lady, and she realized…she liked the change. She liked when life wasn't all serious.

She gave the brunette a wide grin, scurrying over and taking the seat right next to Jane. The brunette just smirked, her attention turning to the screen as the lights dimmed. Maura did the same, the realization quickly dawning on her that she had absolutely no idea what the film was about.

Ten minutes in, she regretted coming. Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation, unable to stand sitting and waiting for the next scene to come. She wanted to know what would happen, to know if the character would live. What she loved the most though was her fast heart beats. It sent waves of exhilaration through her, each thrill pulling her further into the story.

She stared unblinking at the screen as everything got quiet, and she could no longer distinguish herself from the character on screen. They were the same person, living the same reality, and when something jumped out, a yelp escaped her, her arms instinctively grabbing the first thing they could: Jane.

Her hands clutched Jane's arm so tightly she feared she would not be able to let it go by the time the movie ended. But that fear was in the back of her mind. At the forefront was the story, staying alive like the main character. Her body continued to react with the film, uncontrollable jolts causing her to flinch with every sudden movement, while Jane stayed stock-still beside her, keeping her grounded.

It wasn't until the credits were rolling did Maura really _feel_ Jane beneath her fingers, her warmth radiating through the sleeve of her coat to meet Maura's skin. Gently she let the woman go, glad the dark theatre concealed her blush.

"That was…well that was something," Jane breathed.

"I didn't find Aristotle's claim to be true until that," Maura agreed.

A smirk flickered onto Jane's face as she quickly stole a glance at the honey-blonde.

"Who?"

"Aristotle. He said that going to the theatre, although for him that would have been a play, was a Cathartic experience."

"Again with the strange words," Jane teased.

"Cathartic experience. An emotional cleansing of sorts."

"You mean pleasure?"

It was Maura's turn to look shocked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well…Ma always used to say sometimes, given the right situation, crying felt good. And she was right. Even if it was 'causea sadness it _felt_ good. Now, even though it was caused by….fear…it still felt real good."

Maura smiled and nodded, her heart beating harder again. She chalked it up to aftershocks from the film.

"I had a good time."

Jane chuckled.

"You're supposed to say that when we're done."

"We're not done?" Maura asked, confused.

"No. We're not done. You an' me are gonna go get some cannolis at Ma's bakery."

"It's nine o'clock, Jane. I hardly think it's open."

A warm smile graced Jane's face as she stood, extending her hand to help Maura up as well.

"She's my mother, Maura. I've known her for 26 years, and if she hasn't changed in the past week, I'm positive she'll still be there. And if she's still there we can get in no matter what."

Maura really had no reason to argue at that point, allowing herself to be lead away, out into the night air. The walk was a short one, and their quiet talking consisted only of the movie. Maura quickly found out, though she did not point out, how few details Jane actually remembered. What could've distracted her, Maura was not sure, but the brunette seemed to have enjoyed herself never the less.

When they got to the deserted looking building, Maura watched as Jane approached and rapped loudly on the glass. A few seconds later, an angry looking middle aged woman stuck her head in from the back room. She stormed forward, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"How many times have I told you not to touch that glass?!" the woman hissed. "It cost me too much for those letters, Janie."

"Lighten up, Ma," Jane laughed, unaffected by the irritated admonishment. "Can we stay for a little?"

"We?" Jane's mother asked, peering into the darkness to see Maura tucked behind Jane. "Oh how inconsiderate of me. I'm Angela."

"Maura."

Angela smiled, then stood aside, ushering the two inside.

"You two are lucky. I was just about to throw away the leftovers."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, rather shocked.

"Well I can't keep 'em overnight. That's not right. You gotta make 'em fresh every day."

"That's…that's such a wonderful thing to do for your customers," Maura stuttered out. "But let me at least pay for them."

"Don't be silly," Angela scoffed, "I'm not about to make my daughter pay for my cooking."

"So then make _me_ pay."

Jane gave her mother a stern look from her place behind Maura. Angela caught it, looking conflicted for a moment before relenting.

"Fine, fine. If you insist," the older woman conceded.

She then tossed the keys to Jane, walking around the pair.

"You know where everything is; lock up when you're done. I'm going home."

Jane caught the keys easily with one hand, her eyes following her mother to the door.

"I'll give 'em back next family dinner," she called as the door slammed shut, the bell ringing.

"She seems nice," Maura said.

Her mother was never that casual with her.

"Reserve judgment until _after _you get to know her," Jane mumbled.

"The connotation associated with that phrase is usually that of a good one. Like don't judge a book from its cover."

Jane smirked.

"It's called irony," she laughed.

Maura gave a shy smile.

"Oh…Sorry. I'm not one for social cues."

"Don't apologize. You have to clarify a lot of things for me."

"I don't mind."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Just sit, will you?"

Maura complied, sitting down at one of the small tables near the window. The place was dark, and yet Maura could still feel the warmth of it, the hominess Angela and her family brought to it. She liked the new sensation.

Jane reappeared, a plate of cannolis in one hand, a candle in the other.

"Sorry about the lights. Ma takes the fuse with her in case someone _does_ break in, they can't go increasing her electric bill."

"It's perfect," Maura assured.

And she meant it too.

The light from the candle flickered across Jane's face. It made her look…softer. Maura found that she liked Jane better in a shirt and slacks. They were just as flattering to her figure as a dress would be, and somehow, they never seemed to take away from her femininity. Her eyes made up for it… Maura barely even noticed the pastries until the plate clattered softly onto the table.

"Tell me about your kids."

It was neither an order nor a question….Just….genuine….curiosity.

"I mean, I see 'em around a'course, but they're mostly just messin 'round with mine…" Jane added

Maura smiled because Jane was babbling. She usually didn't.

"Liz is like her father. Loud but careful. Charlie…I suppose he's like me."

"Which is?"

"Calculated…Introverted."

"That's all you can say about yourself? Those two words?"

"That's all that comes to mind—"

"Kind-hearted. Thoughtful. Generous. Strong-willed. Curious. Smart. Intuitive….Beautiful."

Maura's mind raced at a thousand miles a minute. No one had ever described her that way before. All she'd ever heard was odd. Different. Emotionless, maybe. She felt her heart melting, the years of hiding away disappearing and making room for warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

But…

"You haven't known me for very long."

"So? I wouldn't say anything that wasn't true. You showed every one of those things to me."

"Really?" Maura asked, unable to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

"Really."

The candle made Jane's chocolate eyes shine as she smiled at Maura reassuringly, and Maura's hazel eyes looked the same. Beautiful, reflecting the warm glow. Jane felt protectiveness well in her. She never wanted anything bad to happen to the innocent woman across from her.

That's when their conversation took off. How they bounced from topic to topic, neither women were entirely sure, but by the time they had slowed down, they realized the sky had started to lighten.

"It's late!" Jane gasped.

Maura glanced at the candle, now only a melted puddle of wax, no longer needed with the light streaming through the window.

"Huh…" Maura breathed in bewilderment. "That's…well I haven't lost track of time like that in a while."

Jane gave her a beaming smile, standing along with Maura and gesturing toward the door. The honey-blonde waited patiently outside for Jane to lock the door, smiling at her when she approached.

"Am I allowed to say it now?" she asked, a laugh in her tone.

"Yes. Yes you can say it now."

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

They looked at each other for a few more moments. For a split second, Jane looked conflicted, like she wanted something, but it was quickly gone. She turned and started down the street, not needing to turn around to know Maura was right with her. She felt the woman's presence. They walked home in silence, their arms brushing every once in a while. Both sensed the shift, the comfortable air that sat around them: they had crossed a bridge. There was no looking back. And for some reason, it was the perfect end to the perfect evening.

* * *

**A/N: This one was especially hard for me to write. I wanted their relationship to progress, but not too quickly. But there were so many ways to make it go too fast, and they were all so tempting to take. Hopefully I held back. Review if you like. Try and guess how long all this fluffy goodness can hold. ;)**

**New chapter Friday.**


	7. Jane's Little Slice of Heaven

**Chapter 7: Jane's Little Slice of Heaven**

Almost a week had gone by since Jane had seen Maura, and she felt off. She felt like a machine, doing whatever she needed, and never anything she wanted. And if she was being perfectly honest, she _missed_ Maura.

So the next morning, she woke up obnoxiously early, getting all the girls' things ready for school and checking the calendar to verify that it was, in fact, Riley's turn to take the twins to school.

She walked quickly through the chilly pre-dawn air, her heart skipping beats from her excitement. She knocked on Maura's front door, praying the honey-blonde was up, or could at least hear. A few more moments later, the door creaked open, and Jane's breath caught. Maura was even beautiful half-asleep. More so. Her eyelids were drooping, her hair mussed ever so slightly to give it added volume. Her pajamas were….well they were a lot less fabric than Jane wore, but still.

Jane cleared her throat, as Maura seemed too distracted to answer.

"What're you doing here?" the honey-blonde slurred, her voice scratchy with sleep.

"Well…I kinda had a surprise for you. But if you don't want it—"

"Two minutes," Maura cut in.

Jane almost laughed at how her eyes had instantly opened and she could finally see the pretty hazel. Maura was true to her word, scurrying around the house to get herself ready, quick to make herself as pristine as Jane had always seen her.

And as they walked along the empty streets, Jane found herself smirking at how excited Maura was. The woman was practically skipping as she stayed by Jane's side, asking questions that only widened the silly grin on Jane's face.

"What're we doing?"

"You'll see."

"Where could we possibly be going this early? And why?"

Jane laughed, leaning over to lightly nudge Maura with her body.

"Relax, will you? It's a surprise for a reason!"

Maura didn't accept that answer, her questions continuing to spill out until Jane stopped them both.

"I'm gonna ask you to close your eyes. Can you do that?" Jane teased. "Or am I gonna have to cover them myself?"

Maura's heart jolted, and she smirked at Jane to hide it.

"I don't think I could stand the temptation," she said, her voice suddenly low.

If Jane caught the change, she didn't let on to it, wrapping her arm behind Maura's head and around to cover her eyes with her palm. The other hand held Maura's upper arm reassuringly, guiding the honey-blonde to start walking again.

Every once in a while they would stop, and Jane's hand would leave Maura's arm to do things Maura could not see, but it always returned, her thumb moving subtly to comfort her every so often. Finally, Jane stopped Maura where she was, slowly removing her hand from the honey-blonde's eyes. Maura gasped, her mouth falling open.

They were standing in a giant warehouse, machinery scattered everywhere. Unfinished planes littered the building, a few straggling workers wandering around from the end of the graveyard shift, and Maura looked to Jane for explanation.

"You…you seemed so excited when I told you about my job. And I wanted you to see it, but it's real dangerous during the day with all the tools and rivets and stuff, so…"

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, unable to help herself as she threw her body at Jane, her arms wrapping tightly around the shocked brunette.

No one had ever showed any interest in quenching her thirst for knowledge. No one had ever gone out of their way to give her answers to her interests. As quickly as she had hugged Jane, she let go, spinning around to inspect the area. Jane didn't need to be asked to follow her, explaining each piece of equipment Maura pointed to, until they had come full circle. They had to have been there for at least an hour, though, because the sun was peeking through the few windows that were high above them.

Jane looked at Maura, who was sitting on a table, her head tilted up to taking the high ceilings, the boxes packed all the way up there. Quietly, Jane took a hard hat from the wall and placed it playfully on Maura's head. It was huge, slipping down to cover the honey-blonde's eyes. Maura giggled, waving her hands to blindly feel for Jane as she stood. Her foot caught and she stumbled, but Jane caught her, nudging the hat up enough to look Maura straight in her eyes. That was about when both of them realized exactly how close they were, Maura held in Jane's arms, Jane looking down at her, less than a few inches apart.

Maura swore they were breathing the same air, her heart beating forcibly, anticipating…anticipating what? All she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears as she stared up at Jane, into her frightened eyes.

"Hey!" a voice called from across the room.

Jane instantly looked up, standing up straight so Maura could to and clearing her throat. Even though Jane was standing between them, blocking the two from seeing each other too well, Maura had caught enough of a glimpse to know the woman looked rather similar to Jane. Tan skin, dark hair, muscular build. She was shorter than Jane, but she had the same air…the same…confident stride.

"So _this_ is where ya ran off to so quick this morning," Riley laughed. "This must be Maura—"

Maura had taken off the hard hat, making the woman stop mid-sentence, her easy casualness gone, replaced with a slight frown. Maura froze, fear paralyzing her at the angry look Riley was giving her. Jane noticed too but tried to brush it off.

"Yeah. This is Maura. Maura, this is Riley."

Maura smiled at her, but Riley only made half an attempt to smile back, her eyes darting between Jane and the honey-blonde.

"It's…nice to meet you," Riley said cautiously, extending her hand slowly.

Maura felt her cheeks burning, each scenario of what could make Riley dislike her so quickly flying through her mind. What did she do? Were she and Jane doing something socially unacceptable? She couldn't think of one as she took Riley's hand firmly in her own, her eyes locking with the coffee colored ones. She saw a sort of questioning swimming in them, but what they were asking, Maura was not sure.

"Well…" Jane said, the sound of her voice causing Maura to drop Riley's hand as if it had burned her. "I'm gonna walk her back home. I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah…" Riley trailed off. "Have fun…"

Jane gently took the hat from Maura's grasp, both her hands gripping Maura's upper arms to guide her away. As soon as they were out the door, Maura felt her questions spilling over.

"What was she doing there so early?"

"She doesn't sleep very well in her own house. Sometimes when it's real bad she drops the kids off and heads in a little early to grab a few hours of shut-eye."

"W-what's wrong with her house?"

"Nothing, really…Just too empty without Frankie."

"Oh," Maura breathed.

She hadn't thought about that. Garrett was never home half the time, anyway, though, off on business. Apparently she'd just gotten used to sleeping alone.

"And the kids? School doesn't start for another hour."

Jane gave a small laugh.

"Even when they say they lock the doors to the school, they don't. And besides, there's always a teacher in early. Riley checks to make sure one light's on before she leaves 'em there. Plus, she doesn't really do it…._often_, so it's alright by me."

"Huh…" Maura said curiously.

They walked in silence for a little while, until another question kept bothering her.

"Why didn't she like me?"

"You don't know that."

"I do. She didn't," Maura argued.

Jane didn't say anything for a little while, her own mind racking to try and understand.

"She's never had much, Maur. And no one's ever bothered to help her out, much less give her the time of day. I dunno….Maybe…maybe she just don't trust people who are well off."

Maura knew that wasn't it. Because clearly Riley had known about her. She had probably seen her car at Jane's house. Which was a clear indicator of her wealth. She knew her name, and had said it without disdain. Until she _saw_ her.

"Other than that, did you enjoy yourself?" Jane asked timidly.

The honey-blonde grinned down at her feet shyly.

"Yes. It was the most wonderful surprise I have had in a long time, Jane," she answered sincerely.

"You mean it?"

"I can't lie."

Jane gave an unrestrained laugh, then furrowed her brow and looked down when Maura didn't laugh with her.

"You're serious?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes."

"Not even a white lie?" Jane pressed, her voice high in disbelief.

"No. That's not to say, of course, that I haven't found ways around it," Maura clarified, smirking to herself.

"Like what?"

"Most people don't notice if you dance around a question. Answer without answering."

"Oh. You're one of _those_ people," Jane laughed.

"One of _what_ people?"

"Passive aggressive."

"I'm not passive agressive!" Maura protested. "Have I ever made you do something you didn't want to by doing nothing?"

"Not that I'm aware," Jane teased. "But then again, you're probably so good at it, I wouldn't have even known I didn't want to!"

Maura let out a faux-offended gasp, about to say something when a loud crashing cut her off. They both looked to see the shattered remains of a store-front window across the street, a boy standing there staring at them. In an instant, Jane had rushed over and snagged him, locking his arms behind his back before he could yank away.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Get your hands off me!"

He struggled against her, kicking and going limp to try and weigh her down, but she held him securely on his feet.

"Check in there, Maur. See if there's a brick or something."

Maura did as asked, peeking her head in through the now broken window. She spotted the offending object, a rock, laying amid with the glass. She nodded, and Jane jerked her chin to gesture for Maura to grab it. When she saw the honey-blonde had managed to reach it, she started off, lugging the protesting, squirming teenager with her.

A few painful blocks, and many shouts and rough pulling later, Jane slowed. Following timidly behind them, Maura watched as Jane dragged him up the police station steps and through the door. The second she did, though, the boy started screaming.

"This woman's _nuts_. Get her off me!"

A few officers cast curious glances at the boy, but none bothered to move forward as an older gentleman approached Jane, taking the boy from her, holding him firmly.

"What did he do?"

"Broke a store window."

"Oooh," the man breathed, feigning concern. "That's a rather serious count of vandalism."

"They were Nazis," he shouted, pulling against the man uselessly.

"Who, the Schneider's family?" Jane laughed. "They couldn't hurt a fly."

He glared at her, yanking once again against the police man.

"Besides. Being of German decent doesn't make them Nazis."

A uniformed officer came and took him away, freeing the man's arms. He then promptly took Jane in them, and she hugged back. Maura watched, her interest piqued, barely noticing when another officer took the rock from her hand.

"It's good to see you, Korsak," Jane said quietly, not letting him go right away.

"You too, Janie. I missed seein' you around."

"Haven't had much reason to," she added sadly, pulling away enough to look at him.

He nodded solemnly, looking her in the eye for long seconds before turning to look at Maura.

"I'm sorry. We're being rude, Jane."

"Jeez, I'm sorry too. Maura, this is Vince Korsak, Chief of Police. Korsak, this is my friend, Maura Fairfield."

"Pleasure," he said with a smile, kissing the top of her hand politely, earning a wide grin from Maura.

"Well, if I knew _that_ got a smile out of her, I'd have tried it myself," Jane teased. "Much less difficult than getting up so horribly early."

Maura wasn't sure why the comment made her blush, but it did. She swallowed and smiled warmly at Jane.

"I already told you I loved what you did. Why can't you take that at face value?"

"Because I still can't believe you can't lie!" Jane exclaimed. "Is that something you'd readily believe, Korsak?"

"No, I don't think so. But if we had more criminals in here like that, it'd make my job one helluva lot easier."

"And the gentleman he introduced himself as has just flown out the window," Jane quipped. "Nice swearin', man."

He smirked.

"Well I'm sure she's heard worse outta your mouth," he mocked, nudging her playfully.

She just rolled her eyes and nudged back.

"Don't you have work to go to?" she prodded.

"Don't _you_?"

She gave him a smile.

"Well, fine. If you wanna go ruining my good jokes."

"It was great seeing you," he said as he started away, then looking over to Maura. "And nice meeting you."

The honey-blonde smiled and waved as Jane led her to the door.

"Sorry about that," Jane murmured as they stepped back onto the street.

"Not a problem," Maura assured. "I found it quite gallant, actually."

"I tackled a kid, Maur."

"No. You caught someone who did someone else harm. I'd say that's a rather kind gesture. Now when that family sees their broken window, Chief Korsak will be there to tell them who did it. They may receive some compensation for it."

Jane shrugged modestly.

"Well when you put it like that…"

Maura smirked, slowing down when she saw her house. She didn't want to go, but they turned up her front path in silence. They stopped at her front door and she opened it, stepping into the house. Jane caught her hand, though, the movement turning her back around.

Jane repeated Korsak's move, pressing her lips to the back of Maura's hand, peering up at her with wide eyes and a small smile. Maura, once again, couldn't help the ear to ear beaming smile that slipped on her face, her eyes shining at how polite and how sweet Jane was.

"See ya, round?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I was actually hoping I could show you _my_ world," Maura admitted. "Would Friday be alright? The kids have music lessons that day. They'll be at school for a few extra hours."

"Yeah. I need to take all _two_ of my vacation days of the year before spring. One now wouldn't hurt."

"And Riley…she'll be okay? You guys work in pairs—"

"Yes. She'll be fine. We work in pairs on the same area on a plane. She don't _need_ me there. I just need to do twice as much work on Monday is all."

"And you're…okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Having a job's what's keeping our family afloat. I can't very well complain when there's actual work to be done, now can I? That'd be silly. Complaining about work'd just make me sound…whiny."

Maura laughed.

"We wouldn't want that."

"That's for sure."

"So…I'll see you Friday?"

"Bright and early."


	8. Maura's Little Slice of Heaven

**Chapter 8: Maura's Little Slice of Heaven**

Jane arrived at Maura's house early, as was instructed. A car screeched out of the driveway just as she approached, and her brow furrowed. Who would've been there?

She knocked on the door, only to hear Maura's voice calling her inside. She found the honey-blonde pacing in the kitchen, constantly picking up and putting things down. Jane looked at her apprehensively, taking a step closer.

"You…you okay, Maur?"

"Yes," Maura replied tersely.

She then stopped all movements, taking a deep breath before turning to look apologetically in Jane's direction.

"I'm sorry…I just….She makes me so _flustered_."

Maura let out an agitated huff, her hands starting a nervous wringing.

"Wh…who?"

"My arrogant mother, that's who. The _nerve_ that woman has…she…she just _waltzes _in here, tells everybody what to do…And gets _away_ with it because of her…her _wealth_! If it's not empty promises to take them around the world, it's…it's _gifts_ like this time. Just because it's Charlie's birthday…gives her _no_ right!"

"I…uhh, is there…anything I can do?" Jane asked, suddenly feeling very out of place and very…unhelpful.

Maura took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as if her agitation would dissipate with the air rushing from her lungs.

"Could you make sure the kids are ready for school? They're…they're upstairs."

"Sure," Jane said softly, reaching over and putting a gentle hand on Maura's arm.

_It'll be okay_, was what Maura saw in Jane's eyes and felt in her touch.

Jane made her way to the stairs, taking her time to climb them. She stuck her head in a few rooms, only to find a few strange looking bathrooms and a guest room. The next door on her left she found Maura's son sitting on the floor of his room, dressed in a school uniform, playing with what looked like a fighter plane. His hair was still damp from cleaning it, the towel discarded on the floor near his backpack.

"You ready to go…Charlie?" she asked, his head snapping towards her at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones," he said politely, standing and grabbing his bag.

She gave a chuckle, swiping the towel from the floor.

"C'mere," she laughed, waving him closer.

He did, and she flopped the towel over his head, covering his face, before fluffing it furiously, goofily. Muffled laughter came from under the towel, and she stopped her ministrations, slowly peeling the towel away until his laughing hazel eyes met hers. She gave him a warm smile, lightly tapping the tip of his nose with her finger and gaining another small giggle.

"Heard it was your birthday," she said. "How old does that make you, hmm?"

"Nine," he said proudly.

"Feel older?"

"Not even a little," he laughed.

She smirked, removing the towel completely and smoothing out his hair with the other hand.

"Now go wait by the door, okay?" she asked nicely.

He smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely running past her and out into the hallway.

"Hey!" she barked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He turned back, a slightly frightened glint in his eyes. She gave him a serious glare before her resolve faded, giving him a small laugh.

"Don't call me ma'am. Call me Jane."

Charlie looked at her blankly for a minute, then his eyes lit up, a small smile twitching onto his face.

"Okay, Jane."

He looked about ready to leave again, and Jane held up her hand to stop him.

"Wh…where's your sister's room?"

She saw him try and conceal his smirk.

"Last door on the right."

She looked just about as appreciative as was possible, turning and walking quietly down the hall. When she got to the door, though, she heard something. It was…it was a sound she knew all too well. She cracked the door slightly. She heard a quiet whimpering that could only be compared to that of a small child trying desperately _not_ to cry.

Without a word, Jane entered. Liz tried to hide her tears, furiously wiping them away with her free hand, the other one wrapped tightly around her teddy bear. Jane didn't let her get away with it, but she didn't point anything out. She just sat herself next to the little girl, draping her arms around her. Liz didn't protest; she just leaned into Jane's torso, a few more tears falling.

"Gr-grand-mere…sh-she told me I w-wasn't proper at br-breakfast….she said…she said it w-wasn't good to eat b-before everyone else….but I was j-just hungry—"

"Shh, sweetie," Jane soothed, her one hand cupping the back of Liz's head, pressing the girl closer into her body. "You're more proper than I'll ever be."

The brunette gently rocked the girl, waiting for Liz's tears to fade away.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jane asked comfortingly. "I'm sure your mother would've made you feel better—"

"Don't tell Mother!" Liz blurted frantically. "Don't tell her, please. She…she and grand-mere fight enough already…I…I don't like it."

"I won't. I won't tell her."

The little girl made a face, even with the comforting words.

"My eyes probably look…bad. She'll know…" Liz mumbled dejectedly.

Jane put her finger under the girl's chin, guiding her to look up into her eyes.

"Not if I can help it," the brunette assured, giving Liz a small smile. "I'll be right back. Are you all ready for school?"

The little girl nodded, giving a small sniffle as Jane slipped from her bed. Somehow, the brunette found her way back to one of the bathrooms she had stumbled upon earlier. She searched for a cloth, and fiddled with the sink knobs until cold water finally rushed out. She wet the cloth and grabbed an extra towel before rushing back to Liz's room. She put the towel over the girl's pillow, guiding her to lie back.

"Learned this trick a while back when I was your age," Jane explained as she laid the cold cloth over Liz's eyes. "Me and my friends had been playin' outside and my brother kicked me right in the shin. I ran inside 'fore anybody saw me cry, but I did. And I was too embarrassed to go back out and play. So my Ma did this to me. In a couple minutes, I was good as new to go back out. Couldn't even tell I shed a tear."

"Really?" Liz asked timidly, her hand searching blindly for Jane.

The brunette quickly took it to assure Liz that she was, in fact, still there, squeezing it lightly.

"Of course."

They stayed there in silence for a little while, until the girl spoke up again.

"I can see why Mother likes you so much," she whispered.

"She doesn't like me _that_ much," Jane protested gently.

Liz was having none of it.

"She never had any friends. I mean, I don't know…personally. I heard her tell Father that once. But she called you her friend. And I'm glad you are."

Jane was glad Liz couldn't see her, because her eyes were tearing up.

"Liz, sweetie!" Maura called up the stairs. "Florence is here to take you to school!"

The little girl pulled the towel from her eyes and sat up, looking to Jane for assurance. Jane smiled at her, reaching over to wipe the excess moisture from under her eyes. Her not red, not puffy, beautiful light brown eyes.

"Like you never shed a tear," she assured.

Liz smiled at her, leaning over to hug her before slipping off the bed.

"Coming!" the little girl called, swiping her bag from the ground and running off.

Jane stayed there, in her room, for a little while longer, until Maura's quiet footsteps made her remember what they had planned. She smiled at the honey-blonde when her head appeared in the room.

"I've got the car all packed. Are you ready to go?"

The brunette nodded.

"And you're sure _this_," she gestured to her very…_very_ casual attire, "is okay? Because you said 'your world' and I'm not really sure—"

"It's perfect. Stop worrying and come on."

Jane heard the authoritative tone in Maura's voice and decided it was best to comply. She followed the honey-blonde through her maze of a house and out the front door, slipping into the car. Jane immediately knew how Maura had felt a few days ago. She really wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"Where are we going?"

She caught Maura's triumphant smirk and frowned.

"Aww, c'mon. I'm sorry. But it was worth it, wasn't it!"

"I'm just glad I'm not as much of a tease as you," Maura said proudly.

"So then where are we going?"

"We're already here."

"We're in your neighborhood, Maur. I've been here before."

"Not there. The car. I was hoping you'd want to drive the country with me. I really like going, but it's…well it's really lonely when no one else comes."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It is. It's what I do when I need a break."

"What about your gas rationing…?" Jane asked hesitantly. "Dontcha need it to take the kids to school?"

Maura laughed.

"No. If I _do_ run out, then Mother can take them. Or I can walk them. A few blocks wouldn't kill them every now and then, now would it?"

"No…" Jane admitted. "I guess it wouldn't."

She paused, looking out the window as the houses started to appear less and less.

"Do you just…drive? Or do you stop or what?"

"It just depends. Sometimes I stop. Sit on the side of the road and just…look. I get lost in it all. Mostly my thoughts, but the scenery is…well it's magnificent."

That was the last thing Jane heard as they hit the city limits. Maybe Maura had said more, maybe she hadn't. All Jane knew was that the world she knew was not, in any sense of the word, even close to being accurate. She had always thought of the world as a busy place, a crowded place. But going out there, to the middle of nowhere, she got her first glimpse of how big the world actually was. How far away Casey really was.

And for some reason, it made her heart race.

It made her hopeful for what the world was capable of. Even if people weren't perfect, at least there was _something_ out there to be considered perfect.

Jane didn't even realize the car had stopped until a delicate hand squeezed her forearm. Maura didn't try and pull her from her thoughts, though. She just kept her hand on Jane's clothed arm, staring out the window with her.

"It's…it's incredible, isn't it?" the honey-blonde asked quietly.

Jane nodded.

"I'm not really much of a thinking person, but…for some reason, that's…that's all I wanna do."

She tore her eyes away from the rolling fields to look at Maura, who was beaming at her.

"So you…understand?" Maura asked, hope lacing her words.

After a long pause, Jane nodded, her eyes never leaving Maura's.

"I understand."

Maura removed her hand from Jane's arm, turning off the car and opening her door.

"I've got one more thing to show you."

"Really?" Jane chuckled, getting out of the car and following Maura to her trunk.

She immediately grabbed the bag Maura was trying to lug out, throwing it over her shoulder. Maura just gave her an appreciative smile, starting off down a trail Jane had not seen.

"Yes, really!" she called, spinning around to catch Jane's eye and giving a mischievous smirk before turning back around.

Jane watched Maura as she nearly skipped in front of her, her head turned in any direction _but_ the way she was walking, mesmerized by the sights, even though she'd clearly been there before. Jane didn't even care what was around. She was more than content to watch the happy honey-blonde. It was quite possible that she was more beautiful in the tailored pants and wide grin than Jane had ever seen her. She tore her eyes away for a few seconds to take in the rest of the scenery as well.

Which was exactly the time that Maura stopped walking, and Jane crashed into her, making them both stumble and laugh.

Jane was about to apologize when she saw why Maura had stopped. They had reached a clearing of sorts, that then promptly…dropped off, the cliffs sprawling out and into the ocean.

"This is _beautiful, _Maur. Just…I've never seen…nature like this. Hell…I've never seen the ocean before."

"You should come up to the beach with us this spring! You could bring your girls; it would be magnificent."

"I…where would we stay?"

"Garrett's family has a beach house. We'd stay there."

"A-are you sure?"

"I'd like nothing more. Please. Come."

Jane looked at her hesitantly, her eyes sweeping over the landscape before her. When her breath was taken away once again by the sight, she gave a small nod, a shy smile slipping onto her face.

"I'd love to."

"Great. Now let's eat."

Jane blinked.

"Where?"

"Here, silly," Maura clarified lightly.

"Do people do that?"

Maura gave a small laugh.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But I do."

Jane looked at her for a moment, with an expression Maura could not read.

"What?"

"You. You're so…incredible. I'm sure there are a lot better words for it than that, but that's the only one I can think of…" Jane said slowly, carefully.

A shy smile slipped on Maura's face.

"Well that may be so," Maura agreed, "but I find you equally astounding."

Jane grinned, setting down the bag and taking off her jacket, setting it down and gesturing for Maura to sit.

It only widened the honey-blonde's smile as she took Jane's hand to help lower herself to the ground. They talked for a few hours, only eating when they remembered. But mostly they spent the day talking and looking out over the cliff.

And, in the empty streets of the country, Maura had quite a laugh trying to teach Jane how to drive. After a few very painful minutes of jerky starting and stopping, Maura nearly forced Jane to stop, claiming if they continued, she wouldn't be able to breathe from laughing so hard.

Jane pretended to have her pride bruised, but she had to agree. Driving was not for her.

They pulled up to Jane's house all smiles, and Jane pulled Maura into a hug before she could even think about it. Maura reciprocated full force, her hands fisting in Jane's jacket as she pulled her closer.

"Thank you for showing that to me," Jane mumbled into Maura's hair, letting her eyes close.

"Thank you for taking the time to come."

Reluctantly, Jane pulled away, taking in a deep breath to conjure another smile, though she was disappointed to have left the comfort of Maura's arms.

"See ya 'round."

She hopped out of the car before she could think further about her disappointment, walking slowly up her walkway, hands shoved deep in her pockets. Soon it'd be time to pick the kids up from school.


	9. If the Fates Allow

**A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for the wonderful feedback I'm receiving. Really, it's quite wonderful. Hope you guys enjoy dinner with the Rizzoli women... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: If the Fates Allow**

Spring break rolled around just in time for Jane's mother to get clingy again. And this time, she was getting clingy and risking to ruin Jane and Maura's Friday together. Jane had insisted Maura stay, sending the honey-blonde into what Jane could only describe as 'panic mode'.

"Relax, Maura. It's just my Ma, Riley, and Tommy's wife Lydia. Okay? Nothing to worry about. "

Maura didn't seem to hear her, continuing to wring her hands and pace.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to impose."

"I invited you!" Jane exclaimed in exasperation. "What other confirmation do you need?"

"People don't have to be nice because they want to. Sometimes they do it out of pity," Maura shot back.

"Hey," Jane berated, "I did _not_ invite you because I pity you. Have some self-confidence. I invited you 'cause you're my friend."

The honey-blonde's steps faltered, her eyes moving to look at Jane timidly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're a lotta fun to be with, Maur. And you're so nice and you hardly seem to mind all my bad habits and such…I, well I kinda wish I would've met ya sooner. More time and all…"

Maura gave her a beaming smile.

"So are we going over there or are they coming here?"

"Here."

"_Momma_," Jules called in whiny protest. "I don't like these dinners!"

"Why not?" Jane asked, clearly not in the mood to handle the girl. "Don't you like seeing Nonna and….Lydia…?"

"Yeah, but all you guys do is boring grown-up stuff…"

"She's right," Clara piped in shyly.

Jane glared at them, and Maura was quick to nudge the brunette between the ribs, making her wince. She knew very well where the agitation was coming from. Jane had been requested, nearly forced, to take off work to watch her children while the schools were on break. And Maura knew no matter how much Jane loved her kids, she hadn't spent that much time alone with them in years. Before, she at least had Casey to turn them over to.

"Don't you guys have toys to play with?" Maura cut it before Jane could recover.

"Most of 'em are for playin' outside. And Momma says you shouldn't play outside while fam'ly's inside."

Maura looked at them pensively for a moment, then let her eyes sweep the room. They landed on a sewing basket tucked away in a corner.

"Jane…would you mind if I borrowed some yarn?"

The brunette looked at her quizzically, but eventually shook her head.

"No. Honestly, it's just there for show."

Maura gave her a small nod of approval, one that Jane caught. She was approving the calm tone Jane had used.

The honey-blonde walked over and dug through the limited supplies, pulling out a bundle of red yarn. She cut out a semi-long piece and tied the ends together to form a loop. Both Jane and her girls watched in silent interest as Maura began wrapping the yard around both her hands, weaving her fingers through until a pattern of crisscrossed 'X's appeared, linking her two hands together.

She signaled the girls to come closer.

"Now, you see how there are two matching 'X's on either side?" she asked, to which both girls nodded. "One of you pinch one between your thumb and forefinger and then do the same with the other hand."

Jules reached out and did as instructed, her bright blue eyes shooting up to look at Maura expectantly.

"From here, you cannot let go of those two 'X's, okay?"

The little girl nodded.

"Pull the string out, then down, then in, and then up."

Jules was slower to do this, taking her time to pull the crossed string out beyond all the rest of the string, underneath it, and then into the center of the jumbled mess.

"Now I want you to slowly open your fingers."

"You said not to let go!" Jules protested.

Maura chuckled.

"You can let go once you do that. Promise."

Jules' brow furrowed in concentration as she slowly let go, spreading her fingers far apart. A box formed, four 'X's in the center.

"Whoa!" Clara exclaimed. "It's like a puzzle, isn't it?"

"Yes," Maura confirmed. "Each time you need to figure out which 'X's to grab."

"That's so cool!" Jules laughed. "Where'd you learn it?"

The honey-blonde looked at the little girl apprehensively.

"Well…a lot of the girls at my school…it's what they liked to do during the free period."

"You didn't like it?" Clara asked, noticing Maura's lack of 'we' use.

"They…they never asked me to play," Maura admitted.

Jane's heart broke at the words. She could not even conceive of not wanting Maura around. How an entire class hadn't was beyond her.

"Why didn't they?"

"It's…it's really just a game for two, sweetie…and there was an odd number of us."

An excuse. Jane saw the pain in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well…we can play threesies," Clara said. "Did you wanna play with us?"

"I…how?"

Hope flickered onto Maura's face, and Jane felt a smile slip onto her own face. The honey-blonde looked like a little kid again, her face beaming with a newfound excitement.

"I'll solve puzzles on Jules' hands, you'll solve the ones on mine, and Jules'll solve the ones on yours. Easy."

"O-okay!" Maura agreed with a small head nod.

And instead of all the preparation Jane should've been doing, she watched. She watched her kids play and laugh and bond with the woman she'd slowly begun to trust with every fiber of her being. There was still a lot they didn't know about each other, but Jane hoped one day she would, in fact, know _everything_ there was to know about Maura.

Her trance was broken as her door swung open, the other three women in her life entering, bickering loudly as they went.

"Jeez, guys. Could you give it a rest? Maybe _not_ be at each other's throats for a few minutes?" Jane laughed.

They looked at her curiously.

"Says the woman who's usually right in it with us…?" Riley teased, giving Peter a light push towards his cousins.

"It's not polite in front of new company."

Instantly, the women were on edge, their postures straightening ever so slightly. When Riley saw Maura, though, she slumped back over, making a face.

"Oh. Her."

"Her, who?" Angela asked, leaning to get a good look in the living room. "Maura!"

At the sound of her name, Maura looked up, smiling politely and standing, putting an affectionate hand on Clara's head to signal her leaving. She approached to stand by Jane's side, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"It's lovely to see you again Angela. Riley."

"I'm Lydia!" the teenager said brightly.

Maura smiled at her and extended her hand, but Lydia pulled her in for a hug, forcing the honey-blonde to bend over rather far, both to accommodate for the height difference _and_ for the giant belly the young woman was sporting.

"How far along are you," Maura managed to rasp out, her lungs restricted from Lydia's tight grip.

"Oh, I dunno," she laughed as she let Maura go. "Pretty far it looks like, though, huh? I can't wait for Tommy t' get back."

The honey-blonde bit her lip, trying to refrain from her usual inquisitive nature, but she felt Jane's hand on the small of her back, letting her know it was okay. And Maura remembered Jane warning her about how many questions _they'd_ ask _her_.

"And you're…how old?"

"Eighteen," Lydia said without hesitation, although Angela gave a disapproving look.

"A bit young to be married, I'd say—" Angela started.

"I don't think so," Lydia cut in. "Me and Tommy are in love, you know. I'd do anything for him."

Maura smiled at the naïve girl, but did not disagree.

"I was eighteen when I married Garrett. _And_ when I had my son, Charlie. If I can do it, you can."

The information made Lydia's face light up, and made Angela's twist in confusion. Not anger, as Maura had expected.

"And you're happy?" the older woman asked.

"I've got a loving husband, two beautiful children. What's there not to be happy about?"

Jane hid the frown she wanted to give. Maura had just done her 'not lying' thing. Her sneaky answering without answering deal. But Angela didn't seem to notice. She seemed comforted by the words.

"Are you going to let us in the rest of the way or are we eating with one foot out the door?" Riley mocked, indicating their position, standing in the foyer, blocked in by Jane and Maura's bodies.

Jane blushed, her hand immediately flying off Maura and up to rub the back of her neck as she stepped aside.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and Maura stifled a laugh.

The honey-blonde watched as the women proceeded to overtake Jane's kitchen, slightly mortified.

"You didn't cook for your guests?!" she hissed, and Jane laughed.

"You wouldn't come over if you tasted my cooking. They _ask_ to do that."

Maura thought for a second, then shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting down near the twins, watching them play on the ground. Jane followed suit, slumping down lazily, but consciously keeping space between them. They watched the girls try to solve a particular variation of the string puzzle, but after several failed attempts, the six year olds gave up. They then took interest in the entire ball of yarn Maura had left on the couch cushion.

Jules tied the string around Maura's ankle, and Maura allowed it. What was the harm? She then watched the twins catch each other's gaze, and she then wondered just what they were in for. It didn't take long to find out, for within minutes, the girls had Jane and Maura tethered together, their sides pressed tightly against the other under the many loops of yarn that connected their bodies. Clara finished it off by tying the other end to Jane's ankle.

The girls stood to survey their work, crossing their arms at the same time as they inspected. Maura just laughed, finding the whole thing amusing, while Jane wiggled beside her, trying to get free. Her hands, somewhere along the way had been tied together, and then tied to Maura's, so every move she made had Maura doing the same.

"Kids!" Angela called. "Dinner's just about ready. Go wash up!"

Jules and Clara exchanged smirks, fleeing quickly away with Peter right behind them. Jane opened her mouth to protest, but they were already gone. She sighed instead, letting her body relax a little.

"Well…" Maura said, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter, "At least we know your girls would be good hostage takers."

Jane turned her head as best she could to try and glare at Maura, but the suppressed smile on the honey-blonde's face just made her heart flutter. Just a little. Or maybe she was just imagining it. Maura's eyes swept down their bodies, all the way to their feet, and she couldn't stop the words that flowed from her mouth.

"The red string of fate is a very common belief in Chinese culture. They say the gods tie a cord only they can see around the ankles of two people that were meant to meet or to help each other."

She snapped her mouth shut tightly, her jaw burning with the effort to keep quiet. She was unsure why she had even brought it up, and she was most certainly not going to tell Jane that the thread only connected destined lovers. She snuck a glance at Jane, who was focusing down on their feet. Their ankles, more specifically, both ends of the yarn tied to one of their ankles.

"Well I guess my girls got it right, then," she said. "'Cause I'm glad I met you."

Maura blushed lightly, squirming a little for the first time since they were tied up.

"Me too," she whispered.

Before Jane could respond, though, Angela entered to find them, giving a small laugh.

"You've got quite the devils, Janie. I'm proud to call them my grandchildren."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane dismissed. "Would you just get us out?"

Her mother stayed where she was, drinking in the image as if she wanted to remember it forever, before she stepped forward to help free them.

Dinner was hectic to say the least, but what else was to be expected? Riley tormented Jane. Angela grilled Maura. Lydia chimed in with a comment on everything, and Jane? Jane sat, stewing, Maura beside her trying so desperately to keep a straight face, when inside she wanted to laugh. Laugh at the chaos of Jane's family, because in all honestly, she'd take this over her icily quiet dinners with her parents and her husband _any_ day.

At one point, Jules leaned forward, her elbows on the table to try and see something better. She instantly caught Maura's stern look, giving her a sheepish smile and slipping her elbows once again off the surface.

The after dinner talking was the shortest, as they had already expended most of their energy shouting and waving in exclamation throughout the whole night. Jane was fast to usher her guests from the house, while being as polite as possible. Maura stood and watched, expecting to be next on her list, but Jane simply shut the door after her family, turning back to the honey-blonde with a smile.

"Can you wait here? Just for a second?" she asked.

"Of course."

Jane, as slowly as she could manage, picked up her sleeping children from the couch. She took long strides through her house, disappearing into the girls' room before coming back into view. With careful precision, she closed the door without a sound, letting out a sigh of relief. Instead of going back to Maura, though, she slipped away into the back of the house. To where, Maura was not sure. But she obediently stayed where she had been told, her hands clasped in front of her.

Jane reappeared, starting her careful walk past her daughters' room and back to the living room.

"You wanna listen to the radio with me?"

"I would love to—"

Maura stopped when she saw the bottle of wine in Jane's hand.

"That's not necessary," Maura assured, to which Jane brushed her off with a laugh.

"I ain't got any other use for it. Besides. You said you liked it."

The honey-blonde couldn't help but smile at the warm gesture. Sure, she had been given what she wanted even from a young age, but when the generosity came solely out of kindness, not out of superfluous money, it felt…better. Like an intimate gesture of…appreciation.

Before she could really give her convincing argument against it, though, Maura heard the cork pop and smirked. This woman really was as stubborn as she looked. She took the offered glass and sat down on the couch.

"What show are we listening to?"

"The Whistler," Jane said with a grin. "You ever listen to it?"

Maura shook her head.

"Although we have a radio, we don't really use it that often."

"Well I think you'll like this."

"What's it about?"

"Mysteries."

Jane flicked on the radio, turning the volume down far. She then took a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor, lowering herself to the ground.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Maura asked, her eyebrows raised as Jane started to sprawl out.

"I usually lie down on the couch, but…"

"Don't let me impose!" Maura laughed, patting the cushion beside her.

"You…sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Jane gave her a shy smile, clambering back up onto the couch. She let her head sit on the armrest, her legs spreading out until they hit Maura's lap. The honey-blonde just lifted her hands to allow their presence, putting them back down to rest on Jane's ankles.

It felt comforting, to have the soft skin resting on her legs, Jane realized. But as the echoing footsteps sounded from her radio, she focused back on that. Her eyes closed as the eerie tune was whistled out, and then she was swept away by the story.

Maura watched Jane, mesmerized at how easily the brunette fell into the show, although she quickly found herself doing the same. Her heart raced with excitement as the plot shifted, forward and back, until she had absolutely no idea who the killer could be. About a quarter of the way through, Jane made a guess aloud, and Maura was almost sure she hadn't meant to actually speak the name.

She was surprised at how wrapped up in the story she got, feeling frightened for the investigator when he was in peril, relieved when he ended up okay. When the end came around, and Jane had been right, she found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jane gave a light humming sound, and Maura snapped back to reality. Somewhere along the way she had taken Jane's feet in her hands, working them to try and relieve the stress in her own body. She considered stopping, but realized she didn't really want to.

A commercial came on, talking about the war, ways to support. Then there was the usual call to action, 'volunteer to go and fight' plea, and Jane's muscles instantly tensed.

"Are you alright?" the honey-blonde asked tentatively.

There was a pause. Maura heard Jane swallow, saw her take a deep breath.

"No."

"What's the matter?"

Another longer pause settled between them, as if Jane was considering changing her mind, of not telling Maura.

"I…my husband wasn't drafted," Jane mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Maura waited for the explanation patiently, her hands slowly coming to a stop on Jane's feet.

"He…he wanted to go…so he did."

"I'm sorry," Maura murmured.

"And…I thought I'd be okay with it, y'know? That I'd be okay with him…leaving. But now…I've got this…resentment. And it's growin', Maura. It's growin' so fast and it's fillin' me and I'm scared."

"Of?"

"That I can never look at him the same…I…I loved him, and…I still do, but what if, every time I look at him, I can't help but wonder if he even loves me a little?"

Maura sat pensively for a moment.

"You can cross that bridge when you come to it."

"How?"

"You can't force yourself to not be angry," the honey-blonde said slowly. "No matter what. But you can't know for sure what the consequence of that anger will be until he comes back. Thus, there is nothing to fret about now. For worrying will only give you worry lines and _not _solve your problem."

"Yeah…but I can know that a thousand times over and still worry."

Maura gave a small sigh, her hand starting to rub gentle circles up Jane's leg unconsciously.

"If he does get home and you feel that…fear or resentment, then maybe it will fade over time. Like a counter-action to your resentment now. The longer he stays, the better you'll feel."

After a pause, Jane nodded slowly.

"Probably."

The brunette opened her eyes to see Maura looking at her, as if she wanted to say something.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"Thank you…for…talking with me."

Jane gave her a wide grin.

"Thanks for listening."

"Hey Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know who did it?"

"What?"

"The Whistler. How did you know who killed her? I was so lost, I'm pretty sure I suspected every character at least once."

Jane chuckled and shrugged.

"I dunno…I guess for me it's just obvious as to which ones are false leads and which one is real."

"Then why do you listen to it? That's the fun part!"

"No it's not!" Jane laughed. "It's like a big puzzle. Just because you know what it looks like in the end don't mean it won't be fun putting the pieces together. Just 'cause I know who doesn't mean I know how. Plus I don't know how the other characters fit in."

"You've got quite the deductive reasoning skills, there, Jane," Maura assured. "Maybe in another life you could've done that."

"You mean if I was a man," Jane muttered. "I know. It's what I wanted as a kid. You remember Korsak? He had…well he had a big part in raisin' me. And I wanted nothing more than to be just like him. I still can see his face when he had to tell me I couldn't. He looked so sad to have to tell me."

"Breaking a child's heart isn't pleasurable for most people," Maura agreed.

Silence enveloped them, but the honey-blonde could tell Jane wanted to speak.

"Was there anything you ever wanted to do?"

Maura thought. She thought for a long time. It was something she'd never told anyone. Not Garrett. Not her children. Not her parents…

"I…I wanted to be a doctor, to save lives."

"You coulda been a nurse," Jane suggested.

The honey-blonde gave a sad smile.

"And spend my days standing next to the men I wish I could be? It would hurt too much."

"Yeah," Jane breathed, "You're right. That'd be….not fun."

Maura laughed at the lack of eloquence, but the total truth in the statement. She laughed because she was learning the quirks of Jane. And getting what she felt, even if she couldn't translate it to words, was one of those quirks. Jane understood Maura. Why? She didn't know. Maybe they really were joined by an invisible cord.

* * *

**A/N: And one more thing before I go. I'll be posting every day from now on. Because why in the hell not? Review if you like. It'll make my day.**


	10. Short Skirts and Scary Thoughts

**A/N: Y'all are wonderful. As promised, here's another one for you. **

**Chapter 10: Short Skirts and Scary Thoughts**

Maura reminded Jane of her invitation to join them up to the beach, and Jane had agreed before Maura had finished her sentence.

The car ride up to the beach house had been that of a hectic one. It consisted of children laughing and kicking in the backseat, an amused smile permanently plastered on Maura's face at Jane's distress of the whole situation.

The kids were so excited, both Jane and Maura agreed to get changed and head right over to the local public beach, but things…slowed when Jane did not reappear from switching into her bathing suit.

"Jane?!" Maura yelled, banging roughly on the closed door of the guest bedroom. "Jane you've been in there for twenty minutes. We're all waiting."

She rattled the doorknob, already knowing it was locked, but trying to prove her point. Liz bounded down the hall, hand in hand with Clara. Charlie followed them, Jules clinging to his back as he held her.

"Jane!" she yelled again.

"C'mon Maur, I don't wanna," Jane protested from the other side of the door.

"Just come out! I'm sure you look fine."

"I look like…ugh, so much skin…"

"Jane, if you don't come out, I swear to you I _will_ have Alice unlock that door."

"Alice? Who's Alice?!"

"The maid! Now get out here yourself or I will pull you out!"

"I don't like this," Jane mumbled, opening the door to her room just a crack. Enough so Maura could see one of her chocolate brown eyes pleading with her.

"Everybody else is going to be dressed the same way, Jane. It's just a bathing suit." Maura argued.

Jane's visible eye stared angrily at her.

"So?"

"You're depriving your kids of a day of fun," Maura added, changing tactics.

The door closed, and after a few seconds of rustling, Jane appeared, her beach towel already draped over her shoulders loosely, her fist holding the front closed from the inside and effectively hiding everything but her legs. Maura raised her eyebrows skeptically at the brunette, who ignored her completely.

"You said walking distance right?" she asked, and Maura nodded.

"Which means it's like one block?" Jane teased.

Maura gave a shocked gasp, giving Jane a light whack.

"Are you calling me spoiled?"

"A little….hey why aren't you changed?"

"I am!" Maura protested. "It's called a sundress."

She tried to hide this snicker in her voice, but it came through, and it was Jane's turn to lightly whack her.

"You couldn'tve given me one?!"

"Well I only _had_ the one. And I most certainly wasn't going to just give it to you out of the kindness of my heart!"

Jane gave her a glare.

"Momma!" Jules' annoyed voice called from the front door.

"Fine, fine. We're coming!" Jane called back.

A giggle escaped Maura when the brunette gripped the towel edges tighter together, and Jane couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

"You didn't just laugh at me did you?" she asked seriously.

"No."

Maura looked at her for long seconds, trying to keep her composure, but another laugh bubbled up. Jane swept her up in an instant, the honey-blonde giving a shriek of protest as she was hauled off, through the door and down the street.

"I'll show you what's funny," Jane teased, only causing Maura to laugh harder as she trudged onto the beach. "I'm gonna drop you in the ocean. _With_ your dress on."

"No!" Maura shrieked unconvincingly through her laughing.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you?" Jane teased as she neared the water, standing where the waves crashed up to her knees.

"Don't you dare drop me, Jane!" Maura managed to yell sternly, whacking at Jane's back lightly.

Jane swung Maura off her shoulder, and the honey-blonde screamed, cringing and waiting for the cold. When it did not come, though, she opened her eyes just a little bit. Jane had simply transferred her to her arms, cradling her and grinning down mischievously at her.

"That was not funny!" Maura exclaimed, her arms immediately wrapping tightly around Jane's neck as if afraid her comment earned her a plunge in the ocean.

Jane just chuckled, turning and walking back to the beach. She placed Maura back on the ground, and Maura was just glad she was able hold back the gasp she felt in her throat. Picking Maura up had meant Jane forwent the towel, leaving it on the floor of the beach house. So she stood in nothing but the bathing suit Maura had bought her.

If Jane had ever looked good before, it didn't compare to how she looked now, her shoulders bare except for the straps of the top, the bodice of the suit hugging her curves in a way Maura had never seen before. The skirt left almost nothing to the imagination, and yet she still secretly wished there was less fabric.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

As quickly as she could manage, Maura stripped and turned, almost self-conscious after seeing Jane's body. Jane barely seemed to notice her as she raced away, though, and the honey-blonde wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse.

Jane had most definitely noticed Maura's exquisite body, though. No doubt. But there were two things wrong in her mind. The first being, she _shouldn't_ be noticing Maura's body. Her perfect form. The second, though probably nothing, was a small bruise on Maura's thigh, just peeking out from under the short skirt. It was probably nothing; Jane had about a dozen bruises that small on her, but still…It…_bothered_ her.

So she ignored it. She ignored the bruise, and she ignored the thoughts that came with Maura and her bathing suit. Maybe they were just from Jane's lack of contact with the female population. She never really had any friends, save Riley, and she probably just didn't know…anything about them. Even in her head, the explanation seemed pathetic, but she accepted it, running after her children without another thought.

Maura watched as Jane scooped up her girls, running and tossing them into the water. Peals of laughter echoed through the nearly empty beach as the twins resurfaced. They were immediately on their feet, going after Jane. Jules jumped to hang onto her mother's neck, going limp to try and drag her down, Clara tugging at the brunette's arm, but Jane held firm, laughing as she struggled against her children. And that's when Maura's children got involved. She watched, half-horrified, as Liz took hold of Jane's leg, trying to pull it from underneath her. Charlie did the same with her other leg, and in one swift movement, Jane toppled into the water, gasping for air as she resurfaced.

And Maura actually found herself grinning, standing where the waves flowed at ankle height.

"Hey!" Jane called. "No fair! You're still not wet yet!"

Maura made a face, walking carefully out into the water. She had tied her hair up to decrease the chances of getting it wet, but she was afraid nothing would help her hair with Jane around. When she approached the group, though, Jane surprised her. Instead of taking her roughly down, she instead snagged the honey-blonde around the waist from behind, her hands holding Maura at the three inch strip of exposed skin her suit showed. Maura shivered at the contact as Jane pulled her closer, guiding her to sit in her lap as she crouched.

"I know it's cold," Jane murmured in her ear, "but the kids love it when you stay with them. I promise I'll keep you warm."

As if to prove her point, arms wrapped tighter around Maura, pulling their bodies closer, Maura perched atop one of Jane's thighs. She shivered again, but it was most certainly not from the water. It was from the feeling of soft hands on her torso, her skin…Or maybe it _was_ just the water.

They watched the kids play, both caught in silent reverie. Maura could not remember the last time she just watched her kids play. They usually were out of her sight before they had fun. It was a nice change, seeing them be so…immature around her.

"Do you ever wonder," Jane asked quietly from behind her, "what kind of world they're gonna grow up in?"

Maura didn't answer right away, although she knew exactly what Jane meant. Would her kids live in a world of poverty and war, anger and hate, like she and Jane had? They'd lived through the largest depression in America, seen a world war. Was that something her children would have to face? Or would they be lucky? Would they get to spend their days in peace, with money, with new rights, new and better ways of life…

"I do," Maura murmured. "And I want nothing but happiness for them, no matter what world they happen to be a part of."

Jane's arms tightened slightly around her under the water, slipping lower down Maura's ribcage. The brunette's hands glided from her stomach around to her sides, perched on the curve of Maura's hip, as if anchoring them together.

Ten minutes more and both adults were just about done in, padding back to the beach and laying down on their towels. Jane stole Clara's. Maura frowned, looking around on the ground surrounding them.

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"We forgot our umbrella. Not at the beach house…all the way back home."

"And…?" the brunette asked, unsure why that mattered.

"I don't want to get burnt. It's quite unpleasant—"

"KIDS," Jane hollered, cutting Maura off, "You hungry?"

All the kids looked over and their eyes lit up, all of them instantly splashing through the water back to shore.

"W-what was that about?" Maura asked.

"You don't wanna get burnt. So we'll go get some dinner, play with the kids, go to bed, get back home in the morning. No big deal."

"But, you've never been. I don't want to cut the day short…"

"We've been here for hours, Maur. Besides, you'll invite me back, right?" she asked with a wink.

Maura felt her cheeks flush as Jane turned to bend over and towel her kids dry.

"Now," she said, turning back to Maura. "Where's a good place to eat, hmm? No one's cooking on vacation."

Maura smiled at Jane's enthusiasm as they started the walk back to the house, holding all their children's hands.

After finally putting her kids to bed, Maura found herself unable to do the same, lying awake in her bed for what seemed like hours. With a huff, she gave up, tossing the blankets off her body and slipping into the quiet house. Everything seemed the same, except for the cold breeze coming from somewhere unknown. A few more steps forward and she saw the fluttering sheer white curtain that covered the sliding glass door.

Walking to the opening, she pulled back the curtain taking in the sight she saw. Jane was standing in one of Maura's old silk nighties, the light robe fluttering out behind her. Her face was calm, blank as she stared out into the distance, her elbows leaning against the railing, her hands clasped together. Maura closed the door as she stepped out into the night, quietly moving to stand beside Jane. If the brunette knew of her presence, she didn't acknowledge it. Her eyes stayed locked on the small sliver of sea that could be seen from the balcony.

"I haven't ever been soft," Jane said quietly. "But I can't seem to look out there and not wanna cry."

"Do you want to go out there?" Maura murmured, her eyes locked inquisitively on Jane's face.

The brunette bit her lip for a few seconds and released it, turning her head to catch Maura's eye.

"Only if you want to."

Maura smiled, her eyes warm as she gently hooked Jane's arm in hers and started in a new direction, away from the public beach. Although Jane was confused, she let herself be led away, only to step onto a new beach, a private one.

A sound came from Jane, and Maura realized it was a gasp. The brunette's chest ceased all movement, her mouth hanging open. No matter how beautiful the view was, Maura didn't care; all she wanted to do was watch Jane.

"I-it's beautiful."

Maura just smiled and continued walking, taking Jane with her. They walked in silence, Jane mesmerized by everything around them. She stared at the vastness of the ocean, her eyes drawn to the golden strip of the moon's reflection as it sparkled with each new movement of the water. She trusted Maura to guide her steps, because she couldn't seem to look away.

The other wonderful sensation Jane felt was Maura's soft hands that gripped her elbow. She didn't want to lose that touch, that connection, so disappointment filled her when the honey-blonde slowed them to a stop, dropping Jane's arm. She sat down, looking expectantly at Jane to do the same. A smile quirked up on Jane's face and she placed herself beside Maura, peering out over the sea, now spread out in front of her.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the rushing water, when she felt something else. A new warmth in her hand, between her fingers. Maura had interlaced their fingers together, laying the hands onto the sand between them. Jane didn't open her eyes, her breathing increasing slightly. All the sensations were overwhelming. It was as if the world were speaking to her in the rumbling of the crashing waves, through the chill in the air, through Maura's skin, humming against her own.

Taking a deep breath in, she opened her eyes, only to find Maura's hazel ones staring back intently. She smiled down at the honey-blonde before focusing back on the ocean, watching the swell and fall of it, following wave after wave in comfortable silence. As they sat, and as time, possibly hours passed, the waves slowly worked their way towards the pair, until the smallest amount of water was pooling near their toes.

"That's caused by the moon, you know," Maura nearly whispered, as if afraid someone else would hear. "There's a centrifugal force that keeps the water _on _Earth and there's a gravitational force that keeps the moon in orbit."

Jane pictured what Maura was speaking in her head, smiling to herself because Maura didn't know. Maura didn't know how wonderful she was.

"But the moon…pulls back, almost. And it's equally strong as the centrifugal force of the Earth's spinning, so…when it's closer, it's just a _little_ stronger and it…it takes part of the sea with it. But when it gets farther away again, the water…falls back."

And Jane saw. She saw exactly what Maura was talking about coming true as the water, even if only by a millimeter, finally reached their feet, hitting her toes with icy cold salt water. Jane squeezed Maura's hand, her heart pounding just a little harder. What was it about this woman?

"It's…it doesn't feel like we're at war," Jane said softly.

"Feels like it's worlds away," Maura agreed.

"No…I mean, looking at…_this_ world, it doesn't…feel like war should be…possible," Jane worded carefully.

The honey-blonde turned her head to get a better look at Jane, who had closed her eyes again, and watched her inhale deeply through her nose.

"Because it's too perfect?"

There was a pause, when all they could hear was the rushing water. Slowly, Jane nodded, letting her breath out sharply.

"And sometimes…I just get so worried I won't do enough to be a part of it."

"You got a job, you built—"

"Things to help the destructive part of the world…I mean…I mean this part. The _good_ part."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"What do you think you did bringing your girls into the world?" she asked pointedly. "That's not something anyone can ever do again. And it's so innocent and beautiful and—"

"Perfect," Jane breathed.

Their eyes met, and Maura was unsure of Jane was even talking about the same thing as she was, because her eyes were so clear, so entirely focused on Maura. Jane removed her hand from Maura's, using it to push herself back onto her feet.

"C'mon," Jane said, waving Maura up.

The honey-blonde just looked at her, giggling when Jane yanked her up.

"C'mon, what?"

"If all the scientific junk you said earlier's true, then we can write whatever we want and it'll be gone by morning, right?"

Maura grinned at her, watching as Jane found a stick.

"You listened."

"Course I did. You're interesting," Jane murmured as she started drawing.

She created a surprisingly elegant 'J' in the sand, followed by an & and then an 'M'. She paused before writing the date in large numbers, 4/28/45, dropping the stick when she was satisfied.

"There. Made my mark," she said triumphantly.

Maura just smirked.

"You don't want to make a more permanent one?" she teased, walking over and catching Jane's elbow as they started away.

"I'd rather do that figuratively more than literally," Jane answered.

They shared smiles in the moonlight that could only be described as glowing as they followed their old footprints back in silence.

The next morning, when everyone else was busy packing, Maura snuck back out to the private beach, searching for the letters Jane had written. She found them, the marks being quickly erased by the rolling waves, now crashing high on the beach. Looking closer, though, Maura could've sworn she saw a heart drawn around the letters.

Her mouth went dry, but after a few seconds, she laughed it off. Her imagination had really been running rampant as of late.

* * *

**A/N:...I'm (not) sorry. Review if you like. You guys are the driving force of everything I write: Ten chapters in. Sixteen more to go.**


	11. Black and Gold Minefield

**Chapter 11: Black and Gold Minefield**

After school had started again for the girls, Jane felt her mind relaxing back to its normal state. She had her alone time. She had her time with Maura. Everything was good.

That Thursday, the twins had _insisted_ they go to Maura's house after school to see Liz, and Jane really couldn't have said no. So she had followed them as they ran off, all the way until they were knocking on the large front door. Upon entry, she had been greeted with a beer and a smile, and she found herself relaxing on the honey-blonde's couch, watching their kids running around in the front yard while Maura finished the newspaper.

"How can you stand reading that?" Jane grumbled, her eyes drifting to study Maura. "It's so depressing."

"Information is information, Jane," Maura laughed. "And I want to know things."

"There isn't that much to learn. People are bad. End of story."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Maura mocked. "Is Jane Rizzoli Jones _jaded_?"

The brunette gave a dark laugh, letting her head fall back.

"Yes. Yes I am, Maur. And you should be too."

"I'll never be tired of the world."

"You see too much good in people. They don't deserve the chances you keep giving them."

"Someone might surprise you," Maura countered, leaving Jane temporarily speechless.

Was Maura talking about her? Because she definitely felt the same about the honey-blonde, who seemed too engrossed in the paper to even realize what she had said.

"You did," Jane answered quietly.

Maura's eyes shot up from the line she was reading, turning to look at the brunette. She looked vulnerable, her worried eyes staring back at Maura from the opposite end of the couch.

"Then I think you should have a little more faith in people."

Jane shook her head, taking another drink.

"No. You're just special."

The doorbell rang, saving Maura from having to answer. She stood, and Jane did too, but she went back to the kitchen to throw out her empty bottle.

"Hey, did you want something? Water? Tea?"

Jane frowned when Maura didn't answer her, reentering the living room to find the honey-blonde staring blankly at a piece of paper. She recognized it as a telegram, and was instantly on guard. Nothing good came from those.

"Maur?" she asked tentatively, taking a few more careful steps toward the honey-blonde. Maura didn't answer; she barely even responded when Jane placed herself carefully on the couch beside her. Slowly, Jane extended her thumb and forefinger, taking the corner of the telegram between them.

"Can I…?" she asked quietly.

Maura's grip loosened, letting the paper hang between Jane's fingers. But Jane's eyes were locked on Maura's face. She saw a genuine fear in Maura's eyes, and the woman looked years older, a new kind of worry settled in her features. For the first time, Jane saw wear in the hazel eyes. A dimness. Carefully, she looked down at the telegram now in her hands.

_Mrs. Maura Fairfield,_

_The navy department deeply regrets to inform you that your husband Petty Officer 3__rd__ Class Garrett Fairfield was killed in action in the performance of his duty and in the service of his country. The department extends to you its sincerest sympathy in your great loss. Because of existing conditions the body if recovered cannot be returned at present. If further details are received you will be informed. To prevent possible aid to our enemies please do not divulge the name of his ship or station._

Of all the thoughts running through Maura's mind, missing her husband was not one of them. How she could raise her children on her own, was. Would her children want her to marry again? How could they grow up without a father to make them well-rounded?

"I…I'm scared for him, Jane," Maura said quietly.

The brunette didn't push, though she had no idea what Maura was talking about. She just sat, unsure whether or not she should reach out, touch Maura and comfort her.

"Garrett…He was going to help Charlie. Teach him everything about being a man….I…I can't do that for him, Jane. He was already lacking in that area to begin with! He doesn't hang out with other boys…He doesn't know how! I don't want him l-living the same childhood that…I did…"

That was enough to make Jane's decision for her. She scooted closer, her arms extending hesitantly to wrap around Maura's shoulders. Giving a gentle squeeze, she let her cheek rest on the top of Maura's head.

"You saying you wasn't treated so good?"

She tried to let the honey-blonde go, but Maura just snuggled deeper into Jane's embrace, her head falling against Jane's shoulder, her arms locked in a steel grip around the brunette's waist.

"I…I didn't fit in. I didn't like what all the other children liked, and I couldn't…adapt. I don't want that for him. I can't bear the thought—"

She cut herself off, hoping the brunette missed the waver in her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jane soothed, her hands rubbing softly up and down Maura's arms. "It'll be okay."

"How can you know?"

"I'm gonna do something about it."

"What?" Maura asked, pulling away to give Jane a confused look.

"I'll teach him something all boys should know. That way he'll have something to fit in with, okay?"

"_What_?" Maura asked again, more forcefully.

"Football."

"Football?"

Jane nodded.

"It's something athletic, and sports are how boys feel each other out. If he can play football good enough, they won't care what else he likes."

"You sure…?"

"I promise. It don't matter how athletic he is. Long as he has the right moves, he can beat all the kids in the school."

"Thank you," Maura murmured.

"But not right now."

"What? W-why?"

"You need to mourn. Your kids need to."

Maura let out a sigh. She had forgotten Jane's status. The brunette didn't know about the rules of the upper-class. Her parents had her marry Garrett simply to keep their money in the same circle. His parents had wanted the same. It was never about love. Never about what she had wanted.

"I'll be fine," she mumbled.

But Jane surprised her again. She gently squeezed her tighter.

"It wouldn't hurt to pretend a little," she whispered. "For the world. For your kids."

Maura hadn't thought of that.

"Go," Jane motioned upstairs to Maura's room. "Get cleaned up. Get some new clothes on. I'll be here when you come back, okay?"

Their eyes locked, hazel searching chocolate for any sign of a lie, but Jane meant it. She would stay. Maura nodded slowly, gingerly standing up, her gaze lingering on Jane as she started to leave.

Jane sat, content to stay in her own thoughts and wait for Maura. She listened to the sound of water running through pipes in the wall. The sound was calming, and sitting there, reclined, her eyes closed, listening to the quiet sounds of the rushing water, she found her mind wandering.

She had a friend. Besides Riley.

The thought felt strange, and yet it made her happy. There was someone out there she could be herself around. Maura didn't seem to mind when she was rowdy, when she didn't understand…Was this what being accepted felt like?

She was pulled back to reality when she realized the water had stopped. Listening more closely, she heard rustling. Lots of rustling. She opened her eyes, turning her head towards there stairs, and there was Maura. She had donned a new dress, a black one. It fell in light, flowing waves to the floor, billowing out with each of her steps down the stairs. The sleeves were that of black lace, swirling in intricate patterns all the way to her hands, the sleeves ending in 'V's attached to her middle fingers.

Jane's first response was, as always, to tell her how beautiful she looked, but given the circumstances, she held it back, standing immediately when Maura's feet touched the wooden floor.

It was then that she saw the golden star clutched in Maura's hand.

"Would you…?" Maura half-asked, and it was all Jane needed.

She gave a terse nod. With a careful touch, she gently removed Maura's red flag from her window, carrying it over to the dining room table. She moved to take a step back, but Maura grabbed her hand.

"Help," she requested, the word barely audible as it tumbled from her lips.

Jane waited, unsure if she heard the honey-blonde correctly. She watched as trembling hands tenderly placed the golden star over the blue one. Her shining hazel eyes peered up at Jane as she too waited. For a moment, all Jane could do was stare back, feeling herself being sucked into the woman's innocently beautiful eyes.

She reached out, their gaze never breaking, to put her hands atop the star, and atop Maura's hands. Chills raced down her arm at the feel of Maura's soft skin, but she suppressed the feeling, her eyes finally dropping to look at the star.

Maura extracted her hands from under Jane's, using them to start the tedious process of sewing the star onto the flag. Throughout all the waiting, Jane never moved. Her hands stayed glued exactly where she had first placed them. Even when Maura's needle got dangerously close, she didn't flinch. She held the star in place, her eyes locked on Maura. And every so often, the honey-blonde would look up nervously. Jane would simply give her a warm smile and a reassuring nod. It was always enough to push Maura's focus back on the star until it was securely in place.

"Will…will they know what that means?" Jane asked quietly.

"Charlie will. I'm…not so sure about Liz."

"Is that how you want them to find out? The flag?"

Maura tensed beside her.

"W-what can I say to them, Jane? What…what would possibly make it hurt less?"

"Tell them he died protecting them. And that he'll live on through them. And through you."

"That will…work?"

"Sure. From…what you've told me, he wasn't a…_huge_ part of their lives. They've got no proof of who he was, and for what it's worth to you, that _is_ the truth. He _did_ die protecting them, and all of you _will_ always remember him."

Maura considered briefly before nodding her head.

"Should I tell them now, or…?"

"Whatever you think is best."

Carefully, Maura stood and walked to the front door. Jane saw her try and collect herself, her head bowed, her eyes closed. Her shoulders rose with the deep breath she took it, dropping suddenly when she released it. When she reopened her eyes, she looked back to find Jane.

"Would you mind…coming with me?"

Jane blinked, unsure if she had heard right. But when hazel eyes bore into her expectantly, she nodded and followed Maura outside.

She didn't exactly hear what Maura told her kids, but she watched as Liz cried and ran into her mother's arms. A few tears slipped from Maura's eyes, too, as she cradled her daughter's head to her torso, but why, Jane was not exactly sure. Charlie stood, shell-shocked for a moment, before walking forward and leaning against Jane. She wrapped her arms around him, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

Her twins stood in the yard and watched. They understood, at least enough that they stayed back.

And before long, Jane was being pulled away with the grieving family, helping them hang their red flag back up in the window, the new gold star catching the sunlight as it swung slightly.

After, Jane went to visit her mother. Because in all honesty, she was scared. Scared for her own family, because the blow she felt today, of death's grip snatching someone _so_ close to her own loves, was sobering. And now? Now Maura…Charlie and Liz…they were on that list. That family list. And as luck would have it, she was officially on theirs too.

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter than the last few. Hope that's alright...All your feedback is incredible. Seriously, thank you all so much.**


	12. No One Would've Known

**A/N: This was originally two chapters, but after looking back, that would've just been mean of me. And just so you know, this is the bump in the road that threw me down the slippery slope toward Dramaville. So, err...sorry?**

**Chapter 12: No One Would've Known**

When news of Hitler's death came around, half the population was shocked, the other half just…relieved. Half the war was over. There was no illusion that the troops would be home instantly, but it gave families comfort. Soldiers over in Europe were safe. They'd be home sooner rather than later. And even though there was still fighting in Japan, it felt like a step. A huge step in the right direction.

Maura felt the same about her life. After a few months after the surrender of Germany was announced, she felt it was okay for her and her family to start moving on with their lives. Neither of her kids seemed too fazed by the death of their father, a man who they quite honestly did not know too well. It was only appropriate that she act the same way. And it started with helping Charlie fit in.

So Jane had come over, her brother's old football in hand, just in time to find Maura cleaning up from dinner. Maura had told Charlie to listen to anything Jane told him, and he had agreed, but as the two stood in the backyard, the boy was staring rather apprehensively at the ball in Jane's grasp.

"This is dumb. Mother says that you should always be comfortable with who you are. I don't want to do this just because other people want me to. I don't want to change for them."

Jane gave a small sigh.

"You're looking at it the wrong way."

"What's the right way?"

"There will always be things in life that you don't want to do, and more likely than not, you're gonna have to do them anyway. Isn't there a subject in school you don't like?"

He thought, then nodded.

"You still learn it anyway, right? _Learning_ it doesn't change who you are, kid. I'm not asking you to _like_ football, am I?"

"No, but—"

"You're gonna have to live with people your whole life. There's no escaping them. Believe me, I've tried. So it's better to learn to deal with them early. It makes everything easier, and I promise, I'm not asking you to compromise what you believe. If you think sports is a waste of time, fine. Just learn the skill so that the next time someone's picking on you, you can prove 'em wrong, okay?"

He was quiet for a moment, then looked up at her with hesitant hazel eyes.

"What'd you want me to do first?"

"Throw this," she said, handing him her football.

He took it in his small hands, studying it for a moment. He put his fingers on the laces as best as he could, letting his arm fall down to his side. In a circular motion, he brought his whole arm up behind him and then forward, the ball tumbling from his hand not very far in front of him.

Jane didn't respond right away, unsure whether or not he was just messing with her, but when he looked over at her expectantly, she realized he was, in fact, serious.

"Okay, first, put your feet shoulder-width apart."

He complied, looking down at his feet.

"Put your hand up like you're about to throw something."

He looked at her hesitantly, but eventually did as instructed.

"Something important for any sport is you always step with your opposite foot before you throw."

"Why?"

She laughed.

"Because you don't just use your arm to throw. You use your whole body. And stepping with your left foot balances out your weight for when you throw it and puts more power into whatever you're throwing."

Satisfied with her answer, he gave a short nod.

"Now, for football, you don't need such a big wind-up, okay? All that extra motion gives someone else the opportunity to strip the ball from you. You don't want that."

She bent over and retrieved the ball, gripping it in both her hands. She then brought it quickly back to her ear before thrusting it forward.

"See?" she asked. "You don't need too much movement to get it where you want it to go. Your turn."

She jogged to where the ball landed, then ran back, handing it to him and waiting. He again took a few moments to adjust the ball in his hands, looking down at his feet to make sure they were in the right place. Jane almost laughed. He was most definitely his mother's son. They had the same methodical thought process that they couldn't seem to live without.

He took a step, brought his hand to his ear and threw it, the football going much further, but still tumbling in the air. And Jane's heart just about melted at how ecstatic he was. His eyes shone as he looked from the ball to Jane and back.

"Hey, I'm done doing all your work for you, kid. From now on, you go get it."

That was enough to send him off, running across the backyard, picking it up, and running back.

"Now what?" he asked excitedly.

Jane smiled warmly at him.

"So last thing we've gotta cover is how to make it spiral. And you do that by getting a very firm grip on it and the laces."

He looked down at the ball in his hands, distraught.

"My hand's too small," he mumbled.

"Did I say you had to hold it in the middle?" she asked, crouching down.

Gently she guided his right hand back until only his ring and little finger were on the laces, the rest gripping tightly around the slimmer part of the football.

"That feel better?"

He gave her a smile and nodded.

"So when you bring your hand up," she indicated to his ear, "I want you to throw it like you've been, but point."

"What?"

"As you're bringing the ball forward, point to where you want it to go."

He took in a deep breath, turning back to the yard. It didn't work out the first couple times, but eventually he figured it out, sending spirals into the house with rather loud thudding sounds. She taught him some basic footwork, then how to catch, and even though he was breathing heavily, sweating lightly, he was grinning.

Maura went to the back of the house, looking out the back window. Charles was cutting quickly back and forth through the yard, trying to throw Jane off his tail. She caught up to him though, scooping him up in her arms and over her shoulder with a growl. He let out a laugh, and Maura felt her chest tighten. He hadn't been this happy in months.

She watched Jane spin around with her son, the both of them laughing like crazy. Grass stains littered the boy's knees, dirt smudged on the side of his face, but he didn't even seem to notice as Jane set him down. The brunette put the football on the ground, putting one hand on it and leaning her full weight into it as she crouched. And then she stood, holding it like she was about to throw. Maura watched as her son ran at Jane, jumping to tackle her. Jane pretended the blow was enough to knock her over, falling backwards, Charlie on top of her.

Maura watched with wide eyes as he looked at Jane, a sparkle in his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. He looked like a boy, more importantly, like a boy his age, and it gave her hope. Genuine hope for her and her children's lives.

She knew if he saw her watching, he'd immediately snap out of it, so she turned and left, leaving them in privacy.

Jane, with a small shove, rolled Charlie off of her and onto the grass beside her, clearly exhausted.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Charlie?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed as she lay.

"Why're you doing this?"

"You needed help."

"That's hardly a reason."

Damn this intuitive little boy.

"Your mother was worried about you. She didn't want you going through any pain. She wants to protect you."

There was a pause, and Jane hoped her answer had been enough.

"But that's why my _mother_ would do it. Why did _you_?"

"Because…I care about your mother, Charlie. I don't wanna see her in any unnecessary pain."

He was silent, but Jane could feel him fidgeting uncomfortably beside her.

"Can…can you teach me other stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Fighting."

The admission immediately caught Jane's attention and her eyes shot open.

"Have any kids ever hurt you? 'Cause if they did—"

"No," he cut in gently.

She turned her head to get a better look at him. He was being secretive, avoiding looking at her, but it was clear he wasn't lying.

"I don't think teaching you to fight would be a good idea, sweetie. Fighting's for the uncivilized. I'm here to be a _good_ influence."

There was a longer silence, and she could see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Then… Will…will you keep us safe?" he asked timidly.

"I thought you said—"

"I…I care about Mommy. I…I don't want to see her in any unnecessary pain."

Hearing the words she'd spoken repeated back to her made Jane's heart jump. She'd said them to infer any pain he had, his mother had too, but…he took himself out of the equation.

"Is there…is there someone hurting your mother?" she asked quietly.

He started fidgeting with the football again.

"I don't know," he said honestly, his eyes glued to what his fingers were doing. "When Uncle Sumner comes to visit, Mother usually sends us to Constance's."

"He come around often?"

"No. But when we get back, Mom…she's…quieter. She's sadder. I used to think it was because he reminded her of Dad, but…I hear her crying….sometimes, when we get back."

Jane felt a new kind of anger welling up in her chest as she fought to keep in control of her actions. It was more powerful than anything she'd felt before She remembered the bruise she had seen on Maura. How she had hoped it wasn't anything…her blood felt hot in her veins as she clenched her fists in the grass.

She sat up, twisting to look Charlie right in the eye.

"I'll protect her. You have my word."

He searched her eyes, assessing her sincerity and with the smallest smile, he extended his small hand. If she hadn't been so angry, she probably would've laughed at the manners with which the Fairfields held themselves. She was taking a gentlemen's oath with a nine-year-old. But it was something she would gladly die keeping.

She took his hand firmly then stood up, pulling Charlie to his feet as well.

"Would you mind maybe playing with your sister for a little while out here? I…I'd really like to talk to your Mom."

He nodded.

"I can teach her to play football."

She gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah, kiddo. You can."

She made her way to the house with him, and for some reason, couldn't resist the urge to hold him close. Her hand found its way to his shoulder, pushing him gently against her side as they walked, until he pulled away to go find his sister.

Jane walked carefully through the unfamiliar halls, stopping at the only closed door. She let her knuckles rap lightly on the solid wood, letting her forehead rest on it.

"Maur?"

"Yeah?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. What could she say?

"You can come in, Jane," Maura's quiet voice drifted in from the room.

The brunette cautiously opened the door, quickly shutting it and confining them to the dark room. She hung back hesitantly, trying to make out Maura's face in the darkness.

"I'm here," Maura assured.

Jane approached tentatively, stopping when her knees touched the bed. She stood, trying to wrap her head around what was going on, trying to remember what she had even gone in there in the first place for.

A hand reached out and captured her wrist, pulling her onto the bed. Jane lay stock-still on her back, not wanting to disturb Maura, nor was she quite sure what was appropriate. This was not something she'd ever done before. But Maura seemed content, removing her hand from Jane's wrist and closing her eyes.

Jane wanted to relax and enjoy the moment, knowing full well this wasn't something she'd be able to do very often, but after what Charlie had told her, she couldn't seem to shake the anger nestled deep in her chest.

"Maur?" Jane asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"…Do you feel safe?"

The question hung heavily around them. Jane could almost hear Maura thinking, panicking, and her chest felt even tighter.

"You…you don't' have to answer. I just…I worry—"

"No."

Jane paused, unsure.

"What?"

"No. I don't feel safe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane wasn't sure where to look. Did she look forward at the foot of the bed, up at the ceiling? Did she turn her head to look right at Maura? Her heart pounded as she waited.

"There's…there's nothing you can do. That's why."

"Who?" Jane asked, her voice eerily even. "Who's hurting you?"

She felt Maura tense beside her.

"It's…it's not hurting…._necessarily_…all the time…"

"If you don't feel safe, then it's _something_. Who?"

"His…his name is Sumner Fairfield. He's…my husband's brother."

Jane felt Maura wiggle closer, press the entire length of her body to Jane's.

"Garrett hadn't even been gone for a week the first time Sumner showed up."

Maura paused again, trying to collect herself. She couldn't seem to calm down though, feeling a wave of terrifying solitude encompass her. She turned on her side, her arm draping around Jane. The warmth of Jane's body soothed her, and she let her eyes close once again, listening to Jane's heart beating under her ear. The brunette couldn't help but snake her one arm under Maura, pulling her closer.

"He…He threatened me."

Jane felt her muscles contract involuntarily, and Maura's hand was immediately pressing down flat on her stomach.

"Not physically. He…threatened my…reputation, my integrity."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"He…He said he'd tell Garrett I was unfaithful if I didn't…if I didn't…let him have me…" she trailed off.

"Why would he be so sure your husband would believe him and not you?"

"Our marriage wasn't exactly based on love. It wouldn't take much," Maura muttered with a bitter laugh.

"Then…why did you care?"

"My children. They haven't done anything to deserve a broken home…"

Jane stayed silent for a long time, taking in exactly what that implied.

"So…you…let him?"

"I didn't…_not_ let him," Maura whispered.

Jane wasn't sure if she felt comfortable pressing further, but the way Maura was clutching her told her it was something Maura needed.

"How do you mean?" Jane asked quietly.

Something hot touched her bare shoulder, and after a moment, she realized it was the honey-blonde's tears soaking through her dress.

"I…I tell him…all the time that I…that I'm not okay with it….but I can't seem to just…push him away. I could, if I wanted to, but—"

Her body jolted with a sob, drowning out her words.

"What, honey?" Jane asked, her grip strengthening around Maura's waist.

"Sometimes…I wish I could…fight him," Maura choked out between sobs, "Wish I could have the strength to just tell him…no."

She shook in silence for a moment, trying to hold back her tears, but nothing seemed to be working. Breath rushed from her lungs in a wail.

"Please, Jane. Please tell me you think less of me," the words spilled from her in a desperate plea. She didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" Jane said gently. "I don't think less of you! You've done a whole helluva lot better than I would've done!"

"No," Maura mumbled, her words muffled as she spoke into Jane's shoulder. "No you would've stayed strong. Would've told him to go to hell, stood up for yourself! I can't…I just…I let him win. I let him take away who I am…I feel so cowardly…so guilty."

"You're not cowardly. If I had been my stubborn, hot-headed self, I would've lost my kids, my husband…my sanity. _You_, Maura, are stronger than me."

"But I lost who I am…I compromised everything…"

She was back to crying again, and Jane pulled her a little closer.

"That's not true," she murmured. "Because you're right here with me. I feel you right here, so that means you're not lost. I'll keep you safe."

The words sent a chill up Maura's spine as she recalled Jane's words from back when their first met: _Everyone's protective of the ones they love_. Was that possible? Did…did Jane love her? Did _she_ love Jane?

Jane listened to Maura's breathing as it slowed, her grip on the smaller woman not loosening.

"What about now? That Garrett's…dead?"

Maura stayed quiet for long seconds.

"I…I don't know, Jane. I don't know if he'll stop now, if he'll keep coming back…if he _or_ his parents will suggest amarriage between him and myself—"

"I'm gonna beat this guy up, next time I see him," she muttered. "Better yet, can I have his address?"

Maura gave a pathetic laugh through her lingering tears, taking a slow breath in and out as she relaxed into the silence.

"Thank you," Maura whispered into Jane's shoulder.

She sniffled, readjusting her cheek to find a dry area on Jane's shoulder. It happened that the closest spot was closer to Jane's neck, so Maura just nuzzled into her warm skin.

Jane didn't say anything right away. She was seething. Ready to burst, go out, and kill this guy, no remorse. She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. Anger wasn't what Maura needed. She just needed someone there.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your dress," Maura mumbled pathetically, her fingers playing with the material.

It took Jane a moment to answer for two reasons. The first, she was still _really_ angry. But the second…the feel of Maura's breath tickling her neck…totally made her mind go blank of everything else. She recovered quickly, though, masking her anger with a smile and a joke.

"Oh, you didn't. This new-fangled material don't stain hardly at all."

Maura's nose wrinkled.

"Rayon," she glowered, her hate for the fabric apparent.

Jane just chuckled. It was so easy to just…forget everything else when it came to Maura. The woman hadn't said more than two words, and Jane was already feeling better.

"Well excuse me if we can't all afford cotton and cars and everything in between!" she mumbled, teasing in her voice.

A giggle caught in the back of Maura's throat the same time as a sniffle.

"You have got to stop doing that," she murmured.

"What?"

"Making me feel better."

_You're making _me_ feel better_, was what Jane thought.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That _wasn't_ what I was supposed to be doing," Jane asked, feigning shock. "Well…now I'll just get outta your hair, then—"

"Don't!" Maura nearly yelled, panic-stricken as she stopped Jane from getting up.

Jane immediately stopped, relaxing back onto the mattress.

"Okay, okay," Jane soothed. "I'll stay."

"All night?" Maura asked timidly.

"All night," the brunette confirmed, but she did not lie back down all the way. "I need to at least tell my Ma she needs to watch the twins all night," Jane explained at Maura's fearful look. "Just…tell me where the nearest phone box is on your street."

Maura's brow furrowed.

"Just use mine," she said.

"You have a _phone_ too?" Jane asked. "Well I guess I should've just assumed."

She smiled down at Maura, feeling for her hand in the dark. Their fingers interlocked, and Jane squeezed gently.

"Right back," she murmured, slipping away and back into the larger than life home.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she miraculously stumbled across the phone. Picking it up tentatively she stared at it for a few moments, unsure what to do…did she need to use money like with the phone boxes?

Putting it to her ear she heard no dial tone, and then in an embarrassing realization, she understood she had just kept the operator on hold.

"Hello?"

"How may I direct your call?" the calm voice asked back.

"I, uh…can you call the phone box on the corner of second avenue and main street….please?"

"Of course. One moment."

Jane waited, chewing on her lip as she listened to each ring. She wasn't worried about someone picking up; kids were always running around at that intersection. Sure enough, the ringing stopped.

"Hullo?" a little voice asked tentatively.

"Hey!" Jane breathed. "Can you get Mrs. Rizzoli on the line? If she gives you a fuss, tell her it's her daughter, 'kay?"

"The bakery lady? Sure!" he exclaimed before he was gone. A few moments later, Jane heard rustling on the other end before her mother answered.

"Make it fast, Janie, you're costing me pennies."

"I'm not comin' home, keep the girls for the night, okay?"

"Really?! You haven't let me keep them overnight in _years_," Angela nearly cooed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm feeling generous. And don't forget to get them to school on time, alright?

"Yes of course. But Janie? Would you mind telling me where this came from? I didn't know you had somewhere to sleep other than your own home—"

"At Maura's."

"Well isn't that lovely—"

"Didn't you say something about wasting pennies?" Jane muttered.

She heard her mother laugh lightly.

"Love you sweetheart."

Jane paused.

"Love you too, Ma. Keep 'em safe."

"Always do."

The line clicked off on her mother's side, and Jane let out a breath. She slowly lowered the phone and the listening piece back to where they had been before, turning and staring at the labyrinth of hallways before her.

She walked slowly, turning down random halls in hopes she would see one she remembered. Finally, she stumbled back into the kitchen, feeling a little better about her navigation skills. Glimpsing quickly out the window, she saw Charlie and Liz outside. Charlie was crouched down a few paces from his sister, his hands held out to catch. Liz flung the ball to him, and even though it was only a foot or so, Charlie caught it and gave a wide smile. And although Jane could not hear, she could tell he was showering his sister with praises.

She grinned, which was about when he saw her. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then she gave a quick wave toward the house. For a moment, she was afraid he wouldn't listen to her; why would he? She was just some woman to him. But after a few seconds, he was obeying, taking his sister by the hand and guiding her inside.

"It's late. Time for bed," Jane said instantly before she could stop the flow of words.

These weren't her children. They didn't seem to mind though, scurrying off into their separate corners, their separate rooms. It was enough for Jane, the brunette shrugging after no more noises sounded in the house. She made her way back to Maura's room. She found her half-asleep, and she slid carefully back to her old position, lying on her back beside the honey-blonde. Maura shifted to accommodate Jane, then snuggled up against her, her head resting on Jane's shoulder, her arm draped casually over Jane's stomach. It was enough of a safe haven for her to fall the rest of the way into unconscious, Jane not far behind.

* * *

**A/N: TRUST ME. Please. I love you all, don't leave now! Everything'll turn out alright. I promise. But it always has to get worse before it gets better. As a warning... I've thrown a couple more nice and adorable chapters in, but remember...We're on that slippery slope together. But the town over from Dramaville? Fantasyland. So let's take the journey together, shall we? Review if you like. Assure me I'm not alone here.**


	13. Breakfast Repertoire

**A/N: Sorry this is a little earlier than I normally post...but I've got an exam later, and I can't really be taking that and posting a chapter, now can I?**

**Chapter 13: Breakfast Repertoire **

Jane felt herself jump awake, immediately ceasing all movements, including breathing. She was in a fancy bed in a fancy room. She felt her heart give an extra hard beat, coursing a strange tingling through her body as she felt the arm draped over her stomach.

She closed her eyes, sifting through her emotions. Once she got past the nerves she felt bundled up tight in her chest, she realized she felt at home. Comfortable, even if she was nervous. The soft breathing on her neck felt like an anchor, keeping her still.

Never in her life had she ever wanted to relax. She had always wanted to keep going, to do more, to show everyone in the world what she was capable of. Now? She couldn't care less about achieving goals or anything else. She wanted to stay under Maura for as long as she could. And although the arm that was wrapped around Maura had lost all feeling, prickling from lack of circulation, she didn't care. She could still feel the life that was surging through the other woman. She could feel Maura's chest rising and falling with every calm breath, could feel her heart beating where her chest was pressed to Jane's side. If only the sun would have stopped shining so brightly, she could've gotten away with lying there for quite a while longer.

Jane craned her neck, placing an affectionate kiss on Maura's head. Why? She had no idea. It just felt right.

The honey-blonde stirred, humming into Jane's shoulder as her body stretched. She didn't seem particularly thrown to wake up and see Jane there. At least not as thrown as Jane had been. She smiled, not bothering to remove either her head or her arm from Jane.

"What're you doing here?" she teased sleepily, closing her eyes once more.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. What _am_ I doing here?"

Maura gave a small laugh, her arm squeezing Jane a little tighter as she stretched again.

"Well while you're here, do you want breakfast?"

"Oh, no…" Jane declined lightly. "I've already imposed enough—"

"Don't be silly," Maura argued, her palm pressing flat against Jane's stomach, using it to prop herself up. "You're not leaving until you get some food in there," she indicated, her hand moving in a gentle circle on Jane's stomach.

"I….Well, I dunno…"

"Maura, darling, why aren't you up yet? I had to let myself in—"

An older woman stuck her head in, stopping her sentence at the sight. Maura slid her hand from Jane's stomach, and the brunette immediately felt uncomfortable, for reasons unknown to her. This was a normal sort of thing…right? She'd stayed over at her friends' houses before.

"Hello," the older woman said simply.

Maura smiled, gesturing between her guests.

"Jane, this is my mother, Constance. Mother, this is a friend, Jane."

Constance gave an unconvincing smile.

_"Où sont mes petits-enfants? hmm? Ils me manquaient tellement beaucoup pendant mon absence."_

"_Ils sont à l'étage, comme d'habitude._" Maura snapped, pausing when she saw her mother's shocked response. "_Pour une fois dans votre vie, _s'il vous plaît_, pourriez-vous soyez gentil avec mon invité? Elle le mérite."_

They stared at each other for long seconds, and Jane felt her anxiousness increase. She had no idea what they were saying, no idea what Constance thought of her, and it was really getting to her.

Finally, Constance let out a deep sighing breath, a small smile gracing her features.

"We'd both be delighted if you stayed for breakfast, Jane," she said, her eyes flicking to Maura once more before turning and walking away.

"_Charles, Elizabeth, Comment vas-tu?_" they heard her call up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about her," Maura mumbled.

"Well there's nothing really to apologize about, now is there?" Jane laughed. "She said hello and invited me to breakfast."

"It's rude to speak French with other people around. And she's taught my children to do it and…I just don't know."

"It's okay, really."

Jane paused.

"You didn't have to speak back in your funny language," she finally added.

Maura bit her lip, not looking at Jane directly.

"I, umm…well I was yelling at her for not being nice to you, and you deserved better treatment than the others. I just…didn't want to involve you in something you didn't need to be."

Jane smiled.

"Then how about we have a good time _defying_ your mother," she teased.

"Jane!" Maura berated.

"Oh, c'mon. It's early. I'm tired. Let's, God forbid, stay in bed for a few more minutes!"

"But—"

"No buts," Jane cut in, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her back down. "And since I don't wanna get up, you can't either. You're the only thing that's keeping me warm inside this icebox you call a house."

Maura didn't even try to squirm away, relaxing into Jane's arms, her head resting once again on the brunette's shoulder.

"At least let me give you a change of clothes," Maura mumbled.

"Shhh. This is nap time, remember?"

"It's _your_ nap time."

"Didn't you hear what I said? What's yours is mine."

The words shocked Maura into silence, her heart giving a forceful thump. She nervously chanced a quick look at Jane, who looked rather peaceful, like she didn't hear the seriousness of her words. Maybe she was just misreading social cues again. There was no way Jane meant that. She couldn't mean that her kids were Maura's, that her mother was theirs, that her _life_ was Maura's. Most definitely just a misunderstood phrase, she decided.

Eventually they did get up, Jane refusing any of the dresses Maura showed her. She did, however, help plenty in the kitchen, working quietly alongside the honey-blonde. It felt strangely right, having someone besides her mother help her in the morning, Maura thought. Less lonely. A little more fun. She was about to pour the batter she had made into the pan when Jane gently grabbed her wrist, every nerve in Maura's arm firing jolts of excitement right to her chest.

"Can I…maybe…make your kids something special?"

Maura wasn't sure she understood through all the sensations she was feeling. They'd already made all the food…but she nodded anyway, waiting for Jane to let go so she could give her the pan. But Jane didn't let go. Instead she just used Maura's hand to pour the batter carefully.

The honey-blonde watched as an animal formed in the quickly expanding batter. A grin spread on her face and she immediately looked up at Jane in excitement.

"That's Liz's favorite animal!"

Jane smirked, letting Maura's wrist go.

"Now don't go thinking too highly of me," she chuckled. "It's the only one I know how to make. Just good coincidence."

Maura gave another beaming smile, turning back to the pancake and gently flipping it.

"Then I suggest we expand our repertoires."

"Our what now?"

This time Maura let out a loud laugh.

"Knowledge of pancake shapes."

"Oh, that."

Maura removed the bunny from the pan before placing the pan back on the stove top. She stared at it pensively for a moment.

"What's Charlie's favorite animal?"

"Snake."

"Well that's an easy one to try!" Jane exclaimed with a grin.

Maura's brow furrowed in concentration as she poured, both hands gripping the bowl, and Jane's heart melted just a little bit more. There was this woman, this strong, affectionate, perfect in every way human being, and she was _genuinely _happy. Even after almost a year of her…her _imprisonment_, she was still…happy as ever. Jane had thought long into the night about if Maura had just been putting on a brave face, but now? Seeing her so…delighted by something as simple as a pancake, Jane understood. Maura was perfect.

Jane looked over Maura's shoulder to inspect her work.

"See? Easy," she laughed.

From there they challenged each other to different animals, most of them coming out as indistinguishable blobs that looked like poorly formed circles, but they found it hilarious. Jane was leaning against the counter for support, clutching her abs as she tried to stop the laughter that continued pouring out.

Maura had abandoned any hope of winning Jane's latest challenge: a porcupine.

She set the bowl down with a clatter, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You win!" she admitted, turning to face Jane.

"Hey, now, there's enough batter for one more!"

"Well I'm out of ideas, Jane. You'll have to come up with one all on your own."

Jane let out a deep breath, composing herself before retrieving the bowl. After a moment of contemplation, she poured the last of the batter slowly. Maura tried to look, but Jane blocked her body with a giggle.

"C'mon! Wait til it's done," she asked.

A few seconds and a few flips later, Jane dropped the pancake onto the top of the pile. It was a heart. Maura felt a warmth flood her, and she gave Jane a shy smile.

"It's very artistic."

"I try," Jane said with a mock curtsy.

Maura gave a giggle as she finally saw Jane up close.

"Wait…you got a little something—"

She reached up without thinking, brushing the flour from Jane's cheek. It wouldn't have been a big deal if she had pulled away immediately, but her fingers stayed, resting lightly to the quickly reddening skin.

Jane cursed her body for blushing, smiling warmly to cover it up as best she could.

"Maura, what on _Earth_ is taking you so long?" Constance's voice echoed in from the dining room instantly causing Maura to pull her hand off Jane.

"We're coming Mother!" Maura called, grabbing the serving plates and rushing off.

It took Jane a moment to recover, but she did, taking a deep breath before following the honey-blonde into the dining room. The children were ecstatic to see the pancakes, while Constance eyed them warily. That only worried Jane further as to how the rest of the meal would go.

To her surprise, Constance treated her as nicely as she thought possible, asking her questions as if she was interested in what Jane liked, what she thought. It was one of the most tolerable family meals she'd had in a while, if she was being perfectly honest with herself.

The breakfast was coming to a close, but just as the women started cleaning up, Constance was quick to start speaking again.

"Oh! Darling, I was so preoccupied with the children this morning, something slipped my mind. Did you want to come with me to my art show in Philadelphia?"

"I-I don't know, Mother. I'm not really sure I'm feeling up to anything right now."

Jane gave her an inconspicuous glare, gently nudging her with her knee under the table. Maura understood Jane's point. Maybe she did need to get away for a little.

"I…I don't have anyone to watch the children," she added, looking pointedly at Jane.

The brunette gave her a 'that's not the solution I was thinking of' look, but quickly changed to that of a smile, looking over at Constance.

"I could do it," she forced out, before looking back to Maura.

The honey-blonde gave a bright smile, her hands finding purchase on Jane's arm, squeezing it lightly to replace the hug she would've given if they were alone.

"Wonderful. I'll be back over tonight," the older woman said as she stood.

"Bye, grand-mère!" Liz called after her, Charlie waving as Constance exited.

"Okay, kids. Go get your school things, okay? We're leaving in five minutes," Maura told them.

They were instantly on their feet, running away without hesitation. Jane stood as well, Maura promptly up by her side. She yanked Jane into a tight hug, her arms locked around the taller woman's neck. They didn't need words. Jane just let her hands fall on Maura's waist for a moment before slipping them around her back.

"I've gotta go," Jane whispered, when Maura still had not let go.

Reluctantly, Maura released her hold, rocking back onto the balls of her feet.

"Did you want me to come here to watch 'em? Or—"

"Your house is fine. We'll drop them off on the way to the train station."

"Gasp. _You_? Taking a _train_?"

Maura gave an unamused face.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm. There aren't many flights anymore. Takes too much gas that the troops could need. _Believe me_, if I could, I would."

"Alas," Jane laughed, "You're stuck in middle class for the time being."

Maura gave her a small smile.

"And I really don't mind. Because you're there."

* * *

**A/N: Enough fluff for you? It was enough fluff for me. Review if you like you wonderful people who make my day EVERY DAY. Thanks for all the support thus far. **


	14. Rich in Different Ways

**A/N: Really long one for ya. Hope it doesn't drag on.**

**Chapter 14: Rich in Different Ways**

Jane walked nervously up and down the small hallway, checking on her girls eating dinner every once in a while. She hated watching other people's kids. They weren't hers. They didn't have to like her no matter what she did. It was _terrifying_.

"You okay, Momma?" Clara asked the next time her mother appeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine, sweetie," Jane tried to assure.

"It's just Charlie and Liz."

Jane laughed half-heartedly.

"I know."

"We'll take up most of their time. We promise," Jules added.

That wasn't Jane's worry, but she gave her girls a mute nod anyway. She did not mention was she was worried about the things she could _not_ escape. Taking them to school. Feeding them her cooking. The essentials. Everything she was bad at.

So when the doorbell rang, it did nothing but jar her nerves more. She tried to fix her hair, straighten her posture, but nothing felt right, so she just stalked forward and swung the door open. Maura shoved her kids forward, small overnight bags in their hands.

She stepped over the threshold, giving Jane a light peck on her cheek before starting away.

"I'm sorry, I would stay, but we're really quite late," Maura called, already halfway to the car.

"Have a good time," Jane called after her.

After taking a breath to compose herself, Jane closed the door and turned back to the house, expecting the normal awkward phase of explaining everything. But Clara and Jules had already stripped the kids of their bags, throwing Liz's into their room and Charlie's into Jane's. She watched as her kids looked expectantly to their mother for permission.

Jane checked her watch and nodded, and Clara excitedly flipped on the radio, curling up on the floor and gesturing for Maura's kids to join. It was the kid's hour on the radio, and Jane usually never let them listen. Mostly because the constant noise would drive her mad. Or…more mad than she already was.

And after a half an hour of listening to their pealing laughter, Jane gave them the get to bed signal. She was tired, and they were taking up her sleeping space. She grabbed a pillow from her room, but stopped in shock when she saw Charlie doing the same thing.

"Oh, no," she laughed, grabbing the pillow from his hands and tossing it back to the bed. "You're staying right there."

"It's the polite thing to do. A lady shouldn't have to sleep on the couch—"

"You're nine years old," Jane breathed in exasperation. "And besides, look at me!" She gestured to her…rather manly attire. She had gone back to her trusty white tee shirt and overalls look, and she really _didn't_ look feminine, as was expected.

"You're a lady," he said.

"I taught you football."

He smiled at her.

"Mother says ladies are more stubborn than men."

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but then realized it would be proving his point. Instead, she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine. But I'm still taking the couch. You're my _guest_."

He smirked at her, his hazel eyes clear, even in the dark.

"Fine."

She let out another sigh as she exited. Maura was right about one thing. He most definitely took after her.

She set herself up on the couch, ready to fall asleep when Liz's head poked in from the other room.

"Jane?" she asked timidly, taking a few steps closer to the couch.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Jane asked, sitting up once again.

"I, umm…I…forgot my teddy bear back…at home."

Jane didn't need to ask, nor did she argue. Jules had gone through something similar not a year ago.

"Okay. Okay, honey," she soothed, reaching out to stroke the girl's arm. "I'll go get it."

"R-right…now?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Right now," Jane confirmed, standing up. "But I need you to do something for me, okay?"

The little girl nodded.

"Go back to bed, snuggle up with Clara and Jules. Ask them to tell you a story, alright? I'll be back before they're done."

"Thank you," Liz murmured, looking up hesitantly at Jane before scurrying back to the room.

Immediately, Jane went to the light switches by her front door, flicking on the outside light before going back to her room.

"Charlie? I'm going out, okay? Five minutes. You're in charge," she explained as she felt around on the floor for her shoes.

"Okay," he said securely.

With that, Jane ran back through the house and outside. Across the street, Riley's light had turned on too. Jane grinned. Of course she wouldn't leave them _totally _unattended. Their signaling system worked, she knew, and Riley, as of that second, was watching her house until she shut the outside light off.

She ran all the way to Maura's house, letting herself in with the spare key in the bushes. Making her way uncertainly through the halls, she finally found Liz's room, finding the bear tucked within the still unmade sheets. But just as she started back for the door, Maura's phone rang. She froze.

What should she do?

Hesitantly, she followed the sound of the ringing until she found the source, staring, torn, at the phone. Then, with a small huff, she snatched it up, putting the listening piece to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank Goodness, Jane."

"_Maura_?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"I remembered Liz left her bear the second I got on the train. I was just…I was so worried, and I wanted to see if maybe the maid would come by today so I could send her over with it."

"No such luck?" Jane teased.

"No. But…but I'm glad you answered."

Jane smiled, wishing Maura could see.

"Me too…Have you been calling all day?"

She heard Maura laugh on the other end.

"Every hour on the hour."

Again, Jane found herself smiling.

"How's your mother's…what's it called? Gallery?"

"Yes. It's not…terrible, I suppose. I'm just a little lonesome is all. She's been off talking with all the visitors. Would you believe she didn't offer for me to stay at her home?"

There was a whole lot wrong with that statement, actually, Jane thought.

"I can't, no. But…she has a _house_ there? I thought she lived in Boston."

"Oh, she does. She has another one here."

"Why?" Jane asked, perplexed.

"I don't really know," Maura said honestly. "People with money buy things."

"You don't buy things. Not unnecessary things."

"No…No I don't."

"But you're not like everybody else," Jane said quietly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Neither are you."

"I like that you're not."

There was a pause on the other line.

"I…I like it too," Maura stammered out, glad her blush was concealed by the miles between them.

"I should get back…Can't leave them there for too long…"

More silence, as if Maura hadn't really heard her.

"Y-yes, yes of course. I-it was wonderful…hearing your voice, Jane."

Jane paused.

"You too, Maur. Have a good day tomorrow."

"I will. You do the same."

"Bye."

Jane hung up before Maura could answer. Why had she been so nervous? That had been more difficult than any conversation they had ever carried out together. It was…well it was rather insane. She hurried home, to find Liz still awake, Clara's sleeping form draped around her in what had probably been a comforting hug before she'd passed out.

Liz's gaze looked nervous, as if afraid of inconvenience she had caused. Jane just smiled at her in the darkness, handing her the bear and smoothing out her hair.

"G'night sweetie. Sleep tight."

The little girl simply relaxed noticeably, her arms tightening around the plush toy, her eyes closing.

With a tired body, as well as mind, Jane made her way back to the living room, turning off the outside light before collapsing onto the couch, basically asleep before she had time to adjust the blanket.

Jane was glad she woke up early the next morning, because she would've died of humiliation had she failed to get Maura's kids to school on time.

She did her best with breakfast, making it as good as was possible before waking the kids. If Charlie or Liz didn't like the food, they didn't say anything, nor did they make any faces while eating. But Jane was only half comforted by that fact. They were raised to be polite. For all she knew, that's all they were doing.

After they had all finished, Jane sent them back to get dressed, dashing into her room to quickly wash her face. When she returned, Charlie and Liz were sitting quietly on the couch, dressed and ready to go. She sighed. Of course her kids were slow.

"GIRLS," she bellowed, and in an instant, they were scrambling from their room, yanking on their shoes as they went.

Jane didn't know how she felt, walking down the street with five kids in tow. It was strange, to say the least. Jules and Charlie ran ahead, messing around with each other, chatting loudly. Peter held her hand silently, his other hand glued to his mouth as he sucked his thumb; Riley had gone into work early, so she had to watch him. Clara and Liz walked next to her, mumbling and laughing quietly, hand in hand.

What Jane really didn't get was the whole year round school thing. It was _July_. And she was taking kids to school. It felt…odd. But at the forefront of her mind was not that, but her anxieties. She felt bad for not having a car, for having to have Charlie and Liz feel the shame of walking.

But again, neither seemed to mind. In fact, Liz took her hand as they continued. Jane felt her cheeks burn when they approached, other mothers staring at them. Liz immediately spotted her friends out front and took off. Charlie stayed back for a few more moments.

"Thanks," he said simply, smiling up at her.

"It…it was nothing."

"School lets out a two," he told her, and she nodded.

"Have a wonderful day," she said, surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

A smile slipped onto her face as he held her there, waiting for him to pull away. He did when the bell sounded, giving her a final wave before running off.

From there, Jane wasn't really sure what to do. Normally she wasted her time with Maura, but that wasn't an option. So she roamed with her girls and Peter. She visited her old friends at their small shops, walked through the park. Anything to pass the time.

She was mostly thankful she had something planned for the entire next day, because if not, she would've been staring awkwardly at Maura's kids for almost a full twenty four hours until their mother arrived back home. Leave it to Maura to leave her kids with Jane on a holiday.

When two rolled around, Jane was there to pick them up, and both children were quick to run to her side.

"Are we doin' anything fun?" Liz asked.

"Nothing today, sweetie. I gotta go into work later. Riley's probably already at my house. But tomorrow we're gonna go out with my mother for the Fourth of July."

"I didn't know you did anything _special_ tomorrow," Charlie said. "I just thought it was our day of independence."

"That's a pretty important date, though, dontcha think?" Jane laughed. "You mean you've never…" she didn't want to say it and ruin the surprise.

Clara and Jules looked just as excited at the news that these kids had never experienced fireworks before. They skipped just a little bit higher than usual the rest of the way home, ramming into Riley with simultaneous hugs as they burst through the front door.

Riley laughed, putting a hand on each of their backs.

"And who might you be?" she asked politely to Maura's children.

"I'm Charlie and…this is my little sister Liz. We're here until our Mother returns."

"Well then we're gonna have to make this _real_ fun," Riley exclaimed, just as Jane entered her house.

"You take good care of them," Jane warned, a scowl forming.

"Yeah, yeah. They'll wish I watched them _more_," Riley promised.

Jane looked at her warily for a beat; did she know these were Maura's kids? Upon further inspection, Riley seemed to be quite honestly excited about watching them, so Jane didn't argue. She quickly changed into appropriate work attire and ran back, kissing her girls goodbye and waving to Charlie and Liz.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, alright?" she called as she headed for the door.

"Don't be silly, Jane. I got it covered."

Jane hesitated. She didn't like that. She felt like they were _her _responsibility.

"No. Four hours. I'll be back."

"That's half a shift, Jane. There's no way—"

"I can talk Cavanaugh down," Jane cut in lightly. "I'll be back at six thirty."

The door slammed shut behind her before Riley could protest again.

At work, Jane forced herself to go faster, flying through the section Riley had blocked off for her. And even though her arms ached, her whole body sore from the effort, she forwent her break, continuing until it was completely done.

Tentatively, she approached her boss's office, knocking softly on the door. As she waited for his answer, she removed the bandana from her head, using it to wipe off at least a little of the grime that had accumulated. At the sound of his voice, she opened the door, taking a small step inside.

"What is it Rizzoli?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I finished our section, sir."

"So go help with someone else's."

"W-with all due respect sir, I've…got other issues to…to attend to…and the war's basically over—"

That made him look up.

"The war in _Europe _is over, Rizzoli. It all depends on what this screwball is gonna do about Japan! That's hardly an excuse."

Jane sighed. She hated pulling the working mother card.

"Please, sir. You can pay me half. I just…I've got my kids…and I really need to get back to them."

There was a long pause.

"Go. Before I change my mind," he said sharply, looking back down at the file in his hand.

When he looked back up she was gone.

He hadn't approved because of her excuse. It wasn't that. He had heard her pain. The pain she had to reduce herself to that level. To make herself so much less than she was. She let her pride go, and that was a lot for Jane to do. That much he knew.

Jane tried to force down the blush she felt building in her cheeks as she walked away. That was mortifying. She tried to put it out of her mind as she clocked out, walking in long strides out the door and down the street.

She was out of breath by the time she got home, but she was fairly proud of herself for actually making it back at the time she had promised.

When she opened her front door, six loud shouts of "STOP" hit her.

She froze.

"Can't touch the floor, Momma!" Jules explained from her perch atop the kitchen counter.

Jane paused, assessing her situation. After a beat, she gripped the left side of the door frame, using it for support as she stepped onto the small end table beside the door, usually used just to hold her keys. She made quick work of taking off her shoes, then reached out to shut the front door.

"What's the goal?" she asked, her balance wavering slightly as she tried to readjust her feet.

"Get Peter and then get to the table," Liz said.

Jane looked for him. The little boy was sitting cross-legged on a pillow right in the middle of the large front area of the house. He gave a gleeful giggle as Jane groaned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Charlie laughed.

He was standing precariously on the window sill. How he got there, Jane had no idea. Riley was sitting on the half-wall divider that separated the front sort of foyer and the living room, her legs swinging as she smiled at her best friend.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," Jane laughed, her eyes surveying the scene.

The closest piece of furniture was the dining room table, but it was way too far for her to jump. Liz was lying atop it on her stomach, her chin resting on the arms she had crossed in front of her. Her eyes were scanning the room quietly, observing.

"Clara, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Momma?" Clara asked, her head peeking up from her spot on the couch.

Jane almost laughed. Just like her girl to pick the easiest spot.

"Can you throw me a blanket?"

"Blankets burn up 'f they touch the ground," she explained.

"That's alright. I'm not using it for that," Jane assured.

She lifted her hands to encourage her daughter, who took her time balling up the blanket before tossing it across the room. Jane almost missed it, but she didn't, and slowly began unrolling it. All the kids looked on in wonder.

"Can you catch this, Liz?" she asked gently, letting her it was okay to say 'no'.

Liz grinned at her.

"I can try, definitely," she confirmed excitedly, standing up and walking to the edge of the table, extending her hands toward Jane.

"On three, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

Jane threw one end, but kept hold of the other. Liz caught it, but instead of looking to Jane for instruction, she just began tying the blanket to the dining chair under the table. Jane smirked at her. Smart girl. Very smart girl.

Carefully, Jane pulled on the blanket, dragging the chair back a few inches. The process was painfully slow: if she pulled too hard, the chair would topple over and she wouldn't be able to get it upright again.

All the kids let out a collective breath as she finally maneuvered the chair halfway between her and the table. She took a very large step to the chair, untying the blanket before taking the other step to the table.

She ruffled Liz's hair and gave her a smile.

"You did good. Now I'm gonna go make dinner, so you finish without me."

She carefully stepped onto a stool near her kitchen counter, landing on the counter right next to Jules.

She set to work, obeying her children's rules not to touch the floor, even through making dinner. The sounds of giddy laughter kept a smile stuck on her face the whole time, excessive shouting and collaborative explanations constantly streaming in from the open room behind her.

The longer she cooked, the louder the laughter got, and the more frantic and confusing their directions became.

"Just…No, careful!" Riley yelled, even though she was laughing. "I didn't mean _there_!"

One of her dining room chairs clattered to the floor as Riley failed to perform the same maneuver as Jane had done.

"It's okay!" Clara called. "I can still get onto it!"

Jane sighed, swiveling on her toes to look back into the living room, her free hand falling to the counter to steady herself in her crouching position.

Clara was balanced on the toppled chair, one foot on the backrest, the other on what would be considered the 'front' of the seat. She was surprisingly close to Peter, but she wasn't moving to grab him.

"Once I get him, what can I do?" she asked. I can't hold him AND balance on this…"

All the children's faces turned down in frowns as they thought, and Jane chuckled.

"Well dinner's ready," she called.

A chorus of 'aww's sounded.

"Want my help?" she asked.

"Can you?" Charlie asked, hopeful.

"Stand up, Peter," she said.

The little boy did.

"There. Get on the pillow with him," Jane explained.

Clara took the small step to the pillow, the two of them barely able to fit on the square of fabric together.

"Now hold Peter and lean him down until he can grab the chair. Then he can lift it upright again!"

Slowly, Clara did as Jane had instructed, and in no time, everyone was packed onto the dining room table.

"Good job, troops," Riley laughed, scooting off the edge of the table and onto the floor. "Now let's eat 'fore I starve! If you guys are half as hungry as I am, I don't know how you're still standin'!"

Charlie and Liz courteously reset the chairs at the table before sitting down, and Jane rolled her eyes. Of course. They're just perfect. So incredibly perfect. Immediately after dinner, the kids went to bed and were asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for helping," Jane said quietly as she cleaned the dishes.

"Yup. I had a good time, actually."

Jane smiled, but they fell into silence.

"They're…Maura's kids…right?" Riley finally asked.

"Yeah."

More silence. Jane could tell Riley really wanted to say something else, but she knew she wouldn't find out what. The woman was a steel trap when it came to her feelings.

"Well, I uhh, I'm gonna…head out," she finally said, moving to scoop up her slumbering son from the couch.

"'Kay," Jane managed half-heartedly.

She let out a sigh as soon as Riley shut the door. It made her sad that Riley wasn't fond of Maura. She thought so highly of the honey-blonde…She just couldn't see how someone didn't see the same thing.

Looking down at the dishes, she suddenly no longer felt like finishing them. She made her way back to the couch, picking up the discarded blanket as she went, flopping down onto the cushions. Maura would be back tomorrow night. That was all that was important. One more day.

Next thing Jane knew, she was jolted awake by her slamming front door.

"Janie?!"

"Jesus, Ma! What time is it?"

"Don't curse like that," her mother scolded. "It's almost ten."

"MA!" Jane groaned, readjusting her pillow to cover her head. "Go away!"

"Fireworks are today! It's family tradition!"

"We're the only family left!" Jane said in exasperation.

"Yes, well, it's unfortunate that your brothers are away, but that doesn't mean we still can't celebrate as a family—"

"I don't care that we're celebrating," Jane laughed without humor. "I care because you got me up so _early_."

"It's not that early! Plus, we've got the parade! I want a good seat."

"Can't we just go to the fireworks?" Jane whined, giving up on trying to sleep as she sat up.

"No. Now come on, get up. I'll make breakfast. You pack lunch and dinner."

Jane sighed, remaining on the couch for a few more moments, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up. She then proceeded to help her mother, the kids slowly appearing, one by one.

If Angela was fazed by the new additions, she did not let on. She was her usual nosy self, asking Charlie and Liz questions like there was no tomorrow. Jane didn't half mind, though. It was less talking she had to do, and more time filled up instead of doing nothing. After an hour of listening to the kids chatter excitedly and run about the house, Angela stood, smoothing her dress.

"C'mon, Janie. Grab the basket. We're heading out," Angela said.

Jane made a face.

"It's not even one yet."

"That's fine. We just get a better spot."

The brunette wanted to whine, but in the company of children it didn't seem very…adult like. So she settled for a glare, swiping the basket from the table and exiting. Her anger didn't last long, though, as Charlie and Liz started asking questions with every breath they drew. Totally Maura's kids. One hundred percent.

Jane had been worried that the kids would get bored, being so young. But they didn't. They sat on the curb, eating their lunch in silence, their eyes wide as they watched the different floats from the parade go by until four o'clock rolled around. What Jane was most worried about, though, was the part after the parade when they had…four or more hours to sit around and wait for the fireworks.

Again, though, it was as if time wasn't an issue for the kids. As soon as the adults picked a spot in the park, they were tumbling around in the grass, despite Angela's calls to stay on the blanket, to not stain their dresses. And Jane allowed it. Because seeing her kids happy was her number one goal.

When more people started showing up, though, they were forced to stay on the small blanket. It was like their life raft in a sea of families. Jane checked her watch and saw it was close to eight, so she nudged Clara and Jules, plugging her own ears with her fingers as a signal. Her twins mirrored her, indicating for Charlie and Liz to do the same. They complied, their brows furrowing with uncertainty.

But as the first firework went off, they were lost. Jane saw Maura in her children's eyes, staring wide and wonderingly into the sky as the different fireworks went off. They were caught in the sight, and Jane was happy to have been the one to introduce them to it. She was happy to have given them something new.

The walk back to their house took a lot longer, little feet dragging as fatigue set in. Jane was surprised they all made it to their beds.

"You did a good thing today, Janie," Angela whispered. "They're better off for it."

"It was just fireworks, Ma."

But Angela shook her head.

"No. You showed them that even though they're…they're well off, there's always gonna be new things out there."

"Their mother was very good about telling them that before."

"But do you think they'd ever experienced it?"

Jane paused, considering. She was probably the poorest person those kids knew.

"I…I guess you're right. Thanks for helping."

"Any time, dear."

They both looked up at the sound of an engine running down the street.

"Well I think that's my cue to go," Angela laughed. "I'll see you in a few days, right?"

Yesterday, there had been a radio broadcast announcing the return of some of the soldiers from Europe, based on deployment date. Frankie, Tommy, and Casey all got back in three days, even though the steady stream of soldiers returning home had already started that day.

"Yeah, Ma. I'll be at the docks. Don't you worry."

Angela just smiled before she exited, passing Maura on the way. Jane took one look at Maura, standing pathetically on her front step, and instantly stepped forward.

"Jeez, Maur, you look exhausted," Jane said worriedly, wrapping her arm securely around Maura's waist to guide her inside.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a long day…"

"I'm not letting you drive like that," Jane said seriously.

"My mother's driving—"

"She's probably just as tired as you are. You're staying here." Jane's tone didn't allow for any argument.

"Okay," Maura mumbled sleepily.

Jane set her down on the couch, going back to the open front door and waving the car away. Constance took the hint, driving off without any questions. When she turned back around, Maura was gone from view, but she heard water running in the bathroom.

Maura reappeared, her steps fluid as she walked back into the living room. She moved to the radio, flicking it on and turning the volume way down, white noise flowing almost inaudibly from it.

"Is that alright?" she whispered to Jane, standing by the radio until Jane answered.

"Yeah…but what were you expecting? It's late…"

"I know. But it's…it's too quiet. I need noise. If it's too much trouble—"

"It's fine," Jane assured quietly.

Dragging her tired body to the couch, Jane laid down across the full length of it, turning onto her side. If Maura wanted to sit, she could move her legs like she always did. No, she could just tell Maura to sleep in her bed with Charlie.

But all thoughts of that flew right out her mind when, without hesitation, Maura sat herself in front of Jane, proceeding to lie down and spread out in front of her.

Jane stopped breathing. There was about half an inch of air separating every single part of their bodies, and she could _feel_ Maura's heat, radiating towards her, inviting her. What should she do?...Tentatively, she reached her hand out, leaving it hanging just above the curve of Maura's waist. She let gravity do the rest, relaxing her hand until it fell, draping her arm around Maura completely.

For a second, the honey-blonde did not react, and Jane's heart sped up, on the verge of a panic attack, but then…_then_. Maura's whole body relaxed, and that little movement, that miniscule, insignificant movement, pressed their bodies together. Every inch.

The hollow of Maura's knees moved to fit perfectly with Jane's knees, the backs of her thighs resting atop Jane's. Her toned behind rested perfectly in the negative of Jane's pelvis, her back meeting Jane's stomach inch for inch all the way up to her neck.

Then, Maura took Jane's right hand, the one wrapped around her waist, and pressed her palm to the back of it, curling her fingers through Jane's. She then carefully moved it upward, pressing their entwined fingers to her collarbone, leaving Jane's arm nestled in the valley between her breasts, the bend of Jane's elbow resting perfectly on her side.

Slowly, Jane let out a breath she had been holding for a long time. She didn't want to move. Not a centimeter. Not a millimeter. Because any movement would potentially scare Maura away. And if she was being perfectly honest, she wanted to stay like this for, well…it felt like she wanted to do it forever.

A crick in her neck, though, was jeopardizing that. As carefully as she could managed, she relaxed the muscles in her neck, her head falling forward inch by inch, second by second, until it rested its full weight on the back of Maura's neck. She waited for Maura to pull away, to sit back up and go to bed, but that didn't happen. The honey-blonde just let out a deep sigh, her hips shifting slightly.

Jane didn't know what it was—maybe it was the burning skin touching her forehead, or maybe it was the slight pressure on her center—but it awoke something in her, and her body tingled, aching for something. Something. It was different. Scarier, somehow. Even though she had, a little over forty-eight hours ago, slept in this woman's bed. They were just so…._so_ close.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

She was positive that if her heart beat any harder, her ribs would crack, which also meant she was positive Maura could feel. The honey-blonde took a long time to answer, like she had changed her mind about what she wanted to say.

"Thank you for watching them," she finally said half-heartedly, as if disappointed with herself.

"No problem," Jane murmured.

More silence as Maura's body tensed a little. What was going on in her big brain?

"Good night, Jane."

"Night."

Apparently, Jane wasn't going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. More and more aware our ladies become, now, huh? Not quite there yet, I don't think. :) Review if you like. Warning: Bump in the road ahead! Hang on tight.**


	15. Wrath of a Best Friend

**A/N: :) Aww you all are worried. I said bump. I didn't say giant gaping hole in the road! I didn't say fallen bridge! Let's all take a deep breath together before you proceed. No Casey yet. Yet.**

**Chapter 15: Wrath of a Best Friend**

Riley entered Jane's strangely silent house, worried. Jane usually had her kids up and bustling by this time, even on a weekend, but the only sound she heard was the soft sound of an almost muted radio. She walked carefully back to Jane's room, peeking through the crack in the door. Charlie was sprawled out across the whole bed, fast asleep. Perplexed, she made her way to the twins' room. The girls were huddled together under the blankets, Liz squished in with them on the small mattress.

Where was Jane?

She spun on her heels at an idea, walking back to the living room. There, Jane was splayed lazily on the couch, back to the cushions. Maura was wedged next to her, the woman lying on her side, tucked comfortably under Jane's arm.

In a whirl of fury, Riley went back to the front door, opened it, and slammed it shut, as if she had just entered. The women jumped awake, Jane nearly falling to the ground. She would've too, if Maura had not caught her.

"Hey! Jane. Maura," Riley said with practiced ease.

"Oh, hey Riley!" Jane said, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she stood up. "Did we sleep late?"

"You most certainly did!" Riley chirped, her fake peppiness finally registering in Jane's ears, the brunette immediately more alert.

Riley grabbed Maura's arm in a painful grip, smiling at Jane and squeezing roughly to hint for Maura to do the same. Maura did.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Will you excuse us?" Riley asked, her voice unusually polite.

A change Jane immediately caught. Riley always got calm before she got angry, and her chocolate eyes got wide as her sister-in-law turned Maura and started pushing her away. She stood to try and follow, but Riley's eyes snapped back to her, glaring intensely at her until Jane felt herself sitting back down.

The honey-blonde let herself be guided to an empty room, spinning around once her arm was free.

"Look…" Maura tried hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I feel…comfortable with this—"

She tried to sidestep Riley, but the other woman easily caught her with one hand, shoving her into the nearest chair.

"Sit, stay," Riley said nonchalantly. "Really. I think we should get to know each other a little better."

Maura could think of about a million things she wanted to say, but none of them seemed to come out as she stared up at the fuming brunette.

"You're getting so close to her. So…so damn close, and she's letting you. And I can't let you do that to her. I can't let you hurt her."

Maura's brain tried to catch her up to what Riley was saying, but nothing connected. Hurt her how? Why?

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Riley said curtly, "but then you just…you...waltzed into her life, into her heart. I can't take that risk, _Maura._"

She paused, collecting her breath.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," she repeated, more to herself.

What? Maura had no idea what she was talking about. Was there something she had forgotten to tell Jane? Any secrets she had? Sumner…there was no way Riley knew about that…What else was there?

"Say anything about what?" Maura finally asked, her mind reeling with the possibilities.

Riley gave an angry laugh, crossing her arms.

"Jane doesn't know. That you're an Isles, I mean."

"I hardly see how that matters—"

"You don't remember, do you?" Riley snapped.

"I-I…I really….don't, no…" Maura stuttered, feeling small under Riley's glare.

"We were eight. Your daddy came rolling into town with his fancy Ford Model T, the police following. As it turned out, Mr. Isles had heard onea the last speakeasies was on our street. And if he couldn't make money on alcohol, he wasn't gonna sit 'round and let someone else succeed. So…the police went to raid it, but the town…all our parents fought back. They fought for that place."

Maura sat silently, unsure what it all meant. Yes, she remembered the day. She remembered sitting her father's car while he said he had to take care of something.

"Me and Jane and our friends had just come home from playin' stickball on Joey Grant's street. We were heading back to Jane's place for dinner. Angela always loved when she could cook for anybody. I remember the first thing I saw when we rounded the corner: your daddy's car sittin' not too far away with the Isles' crest on it. You were just sitting in there….And the next thing we saw was the scuffle goin' on. And the people were winning. You remember what the police did? They torched the bar. Tried to burn it to the ground."

That was also a memory Maura remembered. She remembered the heat on her face, the flickering glow reflecting on the car's windshield.

"Jane's parents' apartment was on the floor above it, Maura. And Jane nearly died getting in there to save her brother, her pregnant mother."

Maura felt her heart sink in horror, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"_Your father_ almost killed her. She's too compassionate to have thought for a second about the man who did that to her. All she cared about was that her family was safe. I'll never forget. I will never forget watching Jane disappear into the smoke."

Tears pricked at Maura's eyes, and she tried to hold them back as she tried to picture Jane running into something so dangerous. What hurt the most was the thought that she might never have really known Jane. Then she would've just been the daughter of the man who killed her. She quickly wiped at the tears on her cheeks, putting on a brave face.

"I had no idea, Riley…" she whispered softly.

The brunette took Maura's statement as a concession, her shoulders straightening a little further.

"Yeah, well—"

"But that wasn't me," Maura barreled forward. "That was my father. I would never, _ever_, hurt anyone. Much less Jane. I'm sorry that memory is the only thing you've known of me, but I didn't do it. Nor am I anything like my father. I know that my word is not enough to change your opinion of me…I understand that you've grown up thinking so poorly of me, but I…I hope that you can learn to at least tolerate me. Even a little"

Their eyes stayed locked for long, long seconds, Maura trying to see past the walls of anger in her Riley's eyes. All she needed to do was reassure Jane's friend. Tell her it was okay.

"I'm not him," she repeated. "I care about Jane." The words flowed so easily from her. _I care about Jane._

Maura caught a glimpse of amenability in the woman's midnight eyes before it disappeared once again.

"If you hurt her, in any way, I will not hesitate to come after you," Riley threatened, her voice steely.

Maura nodded. She would do the same if she were Riley. That much she was sure of, but that didn't seem to dull the sting as much as she would've liked. She stood slowly, making sure Riley would actually let her. Carefully, she walked around the woman and to the door.

"You're a good friend," Maura said quietly, not looking back as she exited.

She reentered the front of the house find Jane in the kitchen, cooking for the still droopy-eyed children. She made her way toward Jane, sneaking under the brunette's arm to give her a hug, standing on her toes to place a light kiss on Jane's cheek.

"Good morning," she murmured before ducking back under Jane's arm and away from her.

Riley emerged from the back room sheepishly, looking guiltily to Jane before heading for the door.

"Wha….don't you want to stay for breakfast?" Maura called out to her.

Riley tried to register the words, to hear any hint of mischief in the honey-blonde's voice, but when she looked over her shoulder, Maura was smiling genuinely at her.

"No…No that's okay. You guys have fun. I still haven't gotten the house entirely clean for Frankie when he gets back."

"Okay," Jane said warily, looking up from what she was doing to catch Riley's gaze with a questioning stare.

Riley gave her a small nod, exiting and leaving Jane wondering what in the hell that even meant.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" the brunette asked, her eyes snapping from the now vacant front step to Maura, who in all honestly looked quite worried.

Jane was instantly on edge at the fear in Maura's eyes.

"What? Did she hurt you? She's kinda sorta rough, and she ain't so used to handlin' women who are…well…womanly."

The words earned Jane a small giggle, but the worry quickly returned to Maura's eyes, dimming them.

"Can we perhaps…talk?"

"Sure."

Jane quickly wiped her floury hands on a rag, giving them an extra brush on her pants before following Maura.

"I…well I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but…I just…I didn't remember anything, and it never seemed…significant…"

"C'mon, Maur. You're rambling. What's up?"

"I never told you my maiden name."

"Why would I need to know—"

"My name's Maura Dorthea Isles Fairfield."

Jane's mouth stayed open from where Maura had cut her off. The honey-blonde felt her chest constrict with a new kind of fear. She'd never been afraid of losing someone as she was of losing Jane at that very moment.

"Isles?" Jane asked, the name barely audible on her lips.

Maura gave a timid nod, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry I…I didn't know it meant anything to you…I barely remember that day…and it wasn't supposed to be a secret and I can't take back my father's actions…I understand if you don't want me around anymore…" she trailed off, her lip quivering as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry," Jane begged, instantly wrapping her arms protectively around the honey-blonde. "I'm not mad. Just…surprised. You're nothing like that monster."

"But…but Riley—"

"That woman ain't got nothing but hot air in her head, Maur. She gotta blow it off somehow."

They rocked slowly back and forth, Maura's face buried in the crook of Jane's neck, Jane's cheek pressed to the side of her head.

"I'll always want you around," Jane murmured, her arms holding Maura tighter.

They slowly broke apart, their eyes locking in assurance. And then Jane turned and headed for her door.

"W-where are you going?" Maura asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Jane said to appease the honey-blonde. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"…Yes?" she answered back tentatively.

"Great."

With that, Jane stormed off, and Maura watched, horrified, as the brunette stalked across the street and barged into the other house. Maura turned around; she didn't want to know.

"_Riley_," Jane called furiously, slamming the front door shut behind her. "Get your sorry ass out here!"

The woman emerged, rather irritably, from an adjoining room, crossing her arms as she walked.

"Peter's here, Jane. Watch your language—"

"You think I give two _shits_?" Jane barked, shoving Riley angrily back against the nearest wall. "Don't scare Maura like that!"

"_Scare_ her? Jane, her father, her _blood_, almost got you killed!" Riley shrieked, pushing back roughly against Jane. "I'm not gonna just sit around and watch her nearly destroy you again!"

"You don't even know her! How _dare _you—"

"Don't you go righteous on me," Riley laughed darkly.

Jane had had enough. And her fist had connected with Riley's face before she could reign in her annoyance. She knew what was coming next. Riley shoved her so hard she fell over, and then they were scuffling on the floor. Somewhere along the way, Riley got a good punch back, and neither of them slowed until Jane had pinned the other woman face-first to the floor, her hands behind her back.

"You had no right," Jane growled.

"I had every right, Jane!" Riley shot back, tugging against Jane's hold. "I _care_ about you! You're my family! My _life_ has been woven with yours since before I can remember, and being forced to picture any day without you _hurts_!"

Jane had not expected that. Her grip slackened, and Riley squirmed free, but not to fight. The women sat there on the floor, bruised and worn, just looking at each other.

"I…I'm sorry," Jane said quietly, her eyes searching matching chocolate ones for signs of forgiveness. She found that forgiveness and something more. An unwavering security. That's what Riley was. Her anchor. Had always been there and always would be.

"I'm sorry too," Riley laughed. "I guess I got carried away."

"Will you…give her a chance?"

Jane watched the wheels in Riley's head turn for long seconds, until she nodded.

"Yeah. She deserves that much."

"Great," Jane said as she stood.

Riley did the same.

"And, umm…Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"You've…got a little….something…" Riley indicated sheepishly to her own nose.

Jane's hand was immediately to her nose, and she yelped in pain, jerking her hand away once again. A few of her fingers had blood on them, and she let out a weary sigh.

"We're getting too old for this," she muttered.

"That's all you have to say?" Riley laughed. "Not 'we're girls', or 'we shouldn't fight', or anything else?"

Jane considered, the shook her head, breaking out in a wide grin. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Get out," she teased, "before you get blood on my carpet. I just cleaned that."

"I love you, Riley," Jane said.

Riley made a face.

"Stop getting all mushy on me."

After a few seconds though, she gave Jane a small smile.

"I love you too, Jane. Now go. I'm sure Maura's worried you killed me or something."

"See you Saturday?" Jane asked hopefully.

Riley gave a nod of confirmation.

"At the docks. 9 a.m. And, did you want me to come with you at 5? Are…..you ready?"

She didn't need to further explain. Jane understood. Was she ready to see Casey again? Was she ready to go back to domestic life, stuck in the home?

"I…I'm not sure."

"Whatever happens, you'll get through it. You're tough as nails."

Jane wasn't so sure, though, and as she waved goodbye, she realized how much she _hadn't_ considered what she would do with a husband back in her life. She looked up to cross the street, and she caught Maura's worried gaze boring into her from the living room window. It almost made her laugh as Maura's eyes darted from her and across the street and back.

Carefully, Jane stepped back into her own house, looking sheepishly over at the honey-blonde, who had stayed seated on her couch.

"Is everybody okay?" Maura asked.

"Breathing," Jane laughed, but Maura didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"Your nose…"

"Yeah, it's…it's fine. Ma can patch it up—"

"I could!" Maura jumped in, a little too excitedly.

She was instantly on her feet, hurrying over to pull Jane to the couch. Gently she pushed Jane down, leaning down to get a better look at the injury. Jane was acutely aware of how close they were, and all she could come up with to distract her was to close her eyes and start counting. To what number? She didn't even know.

"I can fix it," Maura said, her breath tickling Jane's lips with every word.

Jane just pressed her lips tightly together as if to refrain, making a small 'is that so?' sort of noise.

"Do you want me to?" the honey-blonde asked, her voice quieter this time.

"I…I trust you."

It was enough of an invitation for Maura. Jane's breath caught in her throat as Maura's soft fingers touched her cheek, trailing slowly over to her nose. At that point, though, any pleasure she had been getting from the touch disappeared along with the crack her nose made. A disapproving groan fell from her mouth as pain coursed through her nose, but it was quickly gone. Her eyes flew open in surprise, only to be met with large hazel orbs staring intently back at her.

Damn they were close…

Jane swallowed, leaning back enough to fit her hand between them and feel her nose gingerly.

"That's…that's awesome!" the brunette exclaimed.

Maura chuckled lightly, placing herself gently beside Jane on the couch, the entire length of their bodies touching.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm almost positive it'll swell."

"But…but Casey…"

Maura placed a hand comfortingly on Jane's arm, rubbing softly.

"Hang on."

Jane watched as the honey-blonde strolled into her kitchen, finding a rag and dipping it in the bucket of water. She then placed the wet rag into the icebox before going back to Jane's side.

"You can put it on your face in a couple minutes. That should reduce swelling enough so that in two days, you won't even be able to tell anything happened."

"You…sure?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Positive."

"Jeez, Maur. You're such a genius."

"I know."

Jane just laughed, reaching over to hug Maura, pulling her closer, basically onto her lap. Maura hugged back just as firmly, taking deep breaths as she relaxed into Jane's arms. She was lucky. Too lucky.

* * *

**A/N: See? Everything's okay. A light fluffy chapter is in your future tomorrow. :) Review if you like. **


	16. New Fears with New Solutions

**A/N: Jeez, you guys are heartless when it comes to people getting in the way of your Rizzles... ;) Good thing there's not of that in this here chapter.**

**Chapter 16: New Fears with New Solutions**

"Momma, Momma, guess what?" Jules and Clara asked in unison as they ran inside from playing with Peter.

"What?" Jane allowed, bending down to scoop Jules into her arms. They had gotten too big for her to pick up both of them.

Maura helped without a second thought, heaving Clara into her arms after some effort.

"Carnival's in town! Can we go, Momma, can we?"

"I…I dunno, girls. We've got a lot to prepare for before Daddy gets home—"

"PLEASE," they begged together. "We'll help you clean up when we get back."

Jane looked at them uncertainly for a few seconds.

"Fine. But only if you promise."

"We promise," Jules said.

"Can Maura come?" Clara asked, squeezing Maura's neck a little tighter.

Both women laughed.

"That's up to her, sweetie."

"Will you come? Please?" Clara asked, her grip tightening ever so slightly around Maura's neck.

Maura nodded.

"Of course, dear. Do you mind if my children don't come? Their grandmother took them out of state for a while, to try and soften the blow of all the soldiers coming home…"

"That's okay," Jules said. "You're just as good."

"Have…you ever been?" Jane asked Maura warily.

"Once. I didn't really do much, but I did go." She caught Jane's raised eyebrows. "I know what to expect," she clarified.

"Ahh. Well that was the hard part," the brunette laughed. "I don't want you dying of shock."

"Can we go now, huh? Can we, can we?"

"Well I _guess_ so," Jane teased , tickling Jules until she was squirming in her arms.

"Should I drive?"

"That'd be nice, yeah. It's not _in_ town. Just outside."

"Then let's get going!" Maura said brightly, readjusting Clara on her hip before starting down the steps and to the driveway.

The girls chattered excitedly in the back, their faces pressed to the side windows as the city rolled away. Jane did the same, and Maura just kept sneaking glances at her the whole way.

They parked and got out, the adults walking at a much slower pace from the girls toward the entrance.

"Why do you think the Carnival's come, Jane? People don't have _very_ much money for luxuries."

Jane chuckled, casually unclasping her watch as she talked.

"Because, Maur. They need a morale booster. We're still stuck over in Japan, so it's just an escape. For a little while."

"And this is the place to escape?" Maura asked, warily eyeing the front gate.

"Yeah. You'll have fun. I'll personally make sure of it."

Maura nodded, reaching for her purse as they stopped in line. Jane just gripped her wrist firmly for a moment, gently tugging her hand from the bag.

"You've done enough for me, Maur. I can get this," she laughed. "Four," she said to the attendant.

She handed him the money, Jules and Clara waiting next to her, looking like they would explode if they couldn't run forward in the next five seconds. Jane dangled the watch in front of Clara until she took it, along with some money.

"You know the rules. Be back at the car by seven. Otherwise I'm leavin' you."

"Okay, okay," they said hurriedly, staring up at the man in the booth.

Finally, the man nodded them in and the twins lunged forward into the carnival before anyone could say a word.

"You just…let them go?" Maura asked in disbelief as they started a slow walk, going nowhere in particular.

"Yeah. I trust 'em."

"That I understand, but do you trust everyone else?"

Jane gave a smug smirk.

"Knives."

Maura turned her head to get a better look at Jane.

"_Knives_, Jane? You gave them _knives?_! That's not very lady-like."

The brunette tried not to laugh.

"That's the beauty of knives. No one knows they're there until she's diggin' it into your thigh, now do they? So that means they're lady-like all up until they stab someone, _and_, I'd much prefer my girls unladylike as opposed to dead."

"And if they cut _themselves_?"

"They're big girls. They'd figure something out. Maybe find a nice, good doctor friend, like oh, I don't know…you?" she said with a wink.

Maura rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny, Jane."

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched up in a smile.

"I thought it was," she teased, nudging Maura's ribs with her elbow.

The honey-blonde giggled.

"So what did you want to do, exactly?"

"It's your…almost first time. I think you should pick."

"I don't know what there is!" Maura exclaimed.

"Shows. Rides. Games. Which sounds best?"

The honey-blonde looked pensively down at her feet as they walked, chewing momentarily at her bottom lip. The sight made Jane…flush. Quickly, she looked away. It was just the heat from the heat wave…Heat from the heat wave…

"Shows."

"You just wanna watch all of them?"

"You can do that?" Maura asked hopefully, as Jane knew she would. The naturally curious woman wanted to see everything. Get to learn everything there was to know, and it was so incredibly sweet.

"Yeah. There's ten minute breaks between each act. We can just stay there until the first one we saw comes 'round again."

Maura grinned at her and, in a bold move, leaned against her and took her elbow for support. It wasn't something they'd ever done in public, and Maura suddenly felt as if she should've asked Jane's permission.

"I…Is this alright?" she asked self-consciously as she tried to pull away, but Jane tightened her elbow to her side and trapped Maura's hand there.

"Of course," she said, surprised.

She looked over at Maura in concern to find worried eyes staring back at her.

"Really."

Jane gave her a small smile, the look in her eyes enough to coax Maura to put her other hand back on the brunette's arm. They walked the rest of the way to the shows in silence, mostly because they were so focused on the feel of each other, measuring the looks of other people to find no one noticed in all the chaos.

They found seats near towards the front, going to the far side instead of the middle for an easy escape. Jane had chosen the thrill acts as opposed to the freak ones. She knew Maura well enough to know she wouldn't enjoy something so distasteful, and lucky for her, Maura actually really did like the scary acts. Most of them.

She watched with a smile at the juggling act, her eyes never leaving the moving objects. She unconsciously leaned forward during the fire act, her eyes wide with interest as she watched the fire eating duo. Jane could _see_ her brain working as her eyes darted between the two men in rapt attention.

The knife throwers were another success. Jane could hear Maura's quiet intakes of breath every time they threw one at each other. Every time. It was as though Jane had found the child in Maura. The thing that made her tick, and it was perfect. She was perfect.

When the sword swallower emerged, though, Jane felt Maura tense beside her. Jane squinted at her, noticing her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Maur?" she whispered.

The honey-blonde tensed a little more, her grip on the metal bench tightening to the point where her knuckles were turning white.

"He's done this loads before, Maur. He won't actually swallow it. Hilt's too big."

"Peristalsis," Maura whispered back, not opening her eyes.

"What now?"

"Peristalsis. It's the automatic reaction of your throat when something…touches it. It…it reacts like…like a wave…It'd slice..."

She peeked one of her eyes open to catch a glimpse of the big man, giving a small squeak before shutting it again. Jane just chuckled.

"I'll tell you when he's gone, then."

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand, squeezing it firmly for comfort. Something spiked inside her, something new and invigorating flowing through her veins. She was nervous. She swallowed, then after a beat, all nerves disappeared when _peristalsis_ ran through her mind. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Maura was going to be stuck in her head forever. Be it when she saw the ocean or swallowed. There would be no getting rid of her.

In all honesty, she really didn't _want_ to tell Maura when the act was over, but she did. As it turned out, it was also the last act they hadn't seen, so they slipped away and out of the tent.

"I have to pee," Jane breathed, and Maura giggled.

"I'll wait right here for you."

Jane tried to hide her concern, running off just to make her absence quicker. She wasn't sure how she felt leaving Maura, who looked just as classy and rich as she normally did, alone with people of her social status.

She found Clara and Jules in the bathroom as well, giving their hair a quick ruffle as she exited, running quickly back to where she had left the honey-blonde. She stopped when she saw a man talking with her.

He was leaning up against the fence, leaning closer to her slightly. Her mouth was turned down in the _slightest_ frown; her body leaned _just_ a little away from him. Her eyes were big as she tried to read the social cues, tried to access exactly how to handle the situation. And it would've made Jane laughed if she hadn't felt so angry. She felt a sudden need to protect Maura, and she fully intended on acting on it.

She hurried over and forced herself between them, feeling Maura breathe in relief behind her.

"Hey. Jane!" the brunette exclaimed in introduction, taking his hand and shaking it before he could refuse. "I think you better get back to your family. Before they notice you're missing!"

Maura caught the mocking in Jane's unusually bright tone.

"What makes ya say I got a fam'ly, hmm? Maybe I'm just here by myself and happened upon this lovely lady—"

"Next time you take your wedding band off, I suggest you wash your hands," Jane said coolly, her voice low as she gently pushed Maura to start walking away.

He looked down at his hand to see Jane was right. A small band of skin on his ring finger was a few shades lighter than the rest of it.

"How did you see that?" Maura hissed.

"You're the one who told me I coulda been a detective," Jane laughed.

"That was so…incredible. I was running out of options in my head as to what I should do!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess…" Jane said. "Was fainting one of them?"

"Yes!" Maura chuckled.

A loud dinging sound distracted her from finishing her thought, and Jane grinned as Maura stared at where the noise had come from: the row of games.

"Can we play games next?"

"Whatever ya want," Jane agreed.

Again, Jane made sure Maura got to play everything. Penny pitch. Baseball toss. Jane cringed every time Maura threw the ball, afraid for the man on the other side of the counter. She didn't say anything though, because Maura was clearly happier than she'd been in a while.

They got to the Hoopla, though, and she couldn't help herself.

"C'mon, Maur. You throw like a girl," she laughed.

"Well then how am I supposed to throw it?" Maura challenged, a smile in her eyes.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Like this."

She stepped up behind Maura and she felt the other woman's body tense.

"First you gotta relax," she said quietly, putting her hand over Maura's left, leaning a little of her weight on it to hold Maura's hand on the counter. It felt possessive. She hadn't meant it to be, but as she stood there, there was no denying it.

Another shift and her body was pressed fully to Maura's, molded to her. She found Maura's right hand with hers, adjusting the honey-blonde's smaller pointer finger to rest along the curve of the ring. Then carefully, she lifted their right arms together, curling them to bring the ring around close to the left side of Maura's chest.

"And you gotta use your whole body," she murmured.

Maura held her breath to hide her chills. The feel of Jane's breath on her neck made her skin tingle. When Jane guided Maura's hand forward to teach her the motion, the honey-blonde nodded and Jane repeated the motion, harder, sending the ring nearly off the far side of the board, but it snagged on one of the prizes in the last row.

"Because the things in the back have the smallest diameter," she said smugly as she stepped away, grinning at the game operator, who just glared at her.

Maura let out the breath she had been holding, gathering her nerves before assuring the man that she didn't want anything.

"I thought you were left-handed," she asked as Jane guided her away.

"I am," Jane laughed. "That don't mean I can't use my right."

When Maura's brow stayed furrowed, Jane smirked.

"You'd be surprising how boring factory work really is," she explained with a shrug. "I had to pass the time, so I just…started doing it with my right hand too."

Maura smiled, mostly to herself, because Jane didn't know how extraordinary a feat that was. Instead of mentioning it, though, she just followed Jane to the other games.

They also won a watermelon at the watermelon wheel, which Jane readily accepted. It wasn't often she got fresh fruit, straight from the farm. It was one of the best prizes in her mind. Local farms donated fresh produce on the day of the carnival, as opposed to the produce that sat in the grocers for a few days.

The sun had set by the time she took the fruit to Maura's car and she quickly ran back, excitedly guiding Maura to the final thing on their list. The Ferris Wheel. They got on and waited, knowing it would take a while to fill the whole thing up. As they inched higher, Maura again took Jane's hand in the safety of the darkness.

As soon as they reached the top, the city appeared far in the distance, the bright lights twinkling. It was beautiful. Not in the same way as the country, but it was beautiful in its own way.

"How is it that I'm always with you when something takes my breath away?" Jane asked, her voice soft.

She didn't know whether or not it was _Maura_ who took her breath away half the time, but she pushed the thought away.

"I could ask you the same thing," Maura said quietly, gently squeezing Jane's hand.

Jane smiled to herself, squeezing back. This had been what she was excited about. Not the ride. The view. Being completely alone with Maura, even if it was only for a minute or two. Because there, in the confines of the small metal box, they were in their own world.

It, of course, ended, though. Far too quickly. But Jane graciously helped Maura up, following the crowd of people away from the ride.

"This was wonderful," Maura said quietly as they exited the carnival. "I can't thank you enough for taking your last day without Casey and spending it with me."

Jane smiled over at her.

"Wouldn'tve had it any other way."

Maura gave her a shy side smile at first, until it grew into one of her heart-melting beaming ones. And Jane's heart _did_ melt. When they reached the car, Jules and Clara were waiting; the girls started talking and laughing, telling the adults about their day as they all piled into the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh. Casey's back tomorrow. *cue dark organ music* Don't worry, my dears. Jane and Maura will work it out...Eventually. I promise. If it doesn't turn out all nice and bright with love and rainbows and everything wonderful, well...then I'd be a liar. And I don't wanna be a liar, so stick with it. They've got some pretty sobering realizations to come to soon.**


	17. Homecoming Hell

**A/N: Aaaaaand...yeah. I tried to shove as much of Jane/Maura into this as I could, to soften the blow. **

**Chapter 17: Homecoming Hell**

Jane walked with Riley to the docks the next morning as promised. They seemed to have aired all their dirty laundry out with their minor brawl, because there was no hint of anger between them as they talked and laughed. Casey was to arrive that evening, but Jane had wanted to see her little brothers come back, also.

They stood, Riley clutching onto Jane's arm in anticipation as they watched fleet after fleet disembark the ship. And when they caught sight of Frankie, his wife was off sprinting before Jane even noticed she was gone. He caught Riley easily, swinging her up and around.

Jane watched around her as couple after couple was reunited. What she didn't see, though, were their faces. She saw souls. Two halves that had been forcibly separated colliding together once again. Watching, she had a scary realization: although she felt like half of a whole, her other half would never be here. Not now. Not in eight hours when Casey's ship was to dock.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Frankie had approached, only breaking from her trance when he swept her up into a bear hug. She gave a groan of protest, squeezing back as best as possible.

"Nice to see you too," she rasped out.

When he pulled back, she got a better look at him. He looked older. Better. Like he'd found himself, and she gave him a warm smile, because, surprisingly, she knew the feeling.

"Keep yourself outta trouble?"

"Heard your voice in my head," he laughed. "You said you'd beat me senseless if I didn't come home."

She laughed too, pulling him in for another hug.

"You're damn right, I would've."

They exchanged knowing smiles again before turning back to the crowd to try and search for the rest of their family. It didn't take long. They could _hear_ Angela's loud voice _anywhere._ Her voice led them to Tommy and Lydia, Tommy bent over, trying to listen to Lydia's stomach. She ruffled his hair as he stood, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

Jane checked her watch. Eight hours until Casey got back and she was only sure of one thing. She was unsure how to feel.

Around four, Maura was surprised when she opened her door to find Jane staring pathetically back at her.

"Isn't Casey coming home today?" the honey-blonde asked.

"I didn't know what to wear," Jane mumbled.

Maura laughed, stepping aside and letting the brunette enter.

"Well I hope you brought your own clothes, because you turned your nose up at everything I've ever offered you here."

Jane rolled her eyes, dropping the bag she had carried with her into waiting arms. They walked together into the living room and Jane flopped herself onto the couch, staring at Maura as the woman sorted through the various dresses.

"I don't know if I can help you, Jane," Maura admitted. "I don't know what you want to look like. Sweet? Sexy?"

"C'mon, Maur! Stop messing around. I just wanna look nice."

Maura paused, looking up to catch Jane's gaze.

"You always look nice."

"Nothing like you. You always look so…You look like you're set to stand in those fancy store windows."

"You mean a mannequin."

Jane smiled.

"Yeah. Those."

"That doesn't make you any less beautiful, Jane."

"This isn't helping!" Jane whined, squirming slightly in her seat. "I only got a couple more minutes."

Maura made a face, looking down at the clothes once again.

"Statistically, men find women in red more attractive," she finally said, handing the only red garment over.

Jane took it apprehensively, staying where she was when the honey-blonde signaled her to wait. Maura went through the small bag of jewelry Jane had brought, frowning at the limited selection. Gold…she needed gold. She hurried to her bedroom, grabbing the necessary pieces before running back.

She handed the jewelry to Jane, looking at it nervously as the brunette put on the earrings and then the necklace.

"C-can you promise me you won't lose that?" Maura asked quietly, her eyes flitting down to the necklace before looking back to Jane.

Jane did the same, looking down. The piece wasn't that big; Maura most certainly had bigger, better jewelry, but she didn't care. Anything that was important to Maura was important to her.

"I won't take it off until you take it off for me," she assured, the words putting a grin on Maura's face.

"The pendant…it's made from the metal of my great-grandparent's wedding rings. My great-grandfather had them melted down and given to my grandmother. She gave it to my mother and she gave it to…me."

"Aww, Maur. You don't have to do that. I'm sure there's somethin' else up there—"

"It goes the best with that dress," Maura argued.

"Well what if I—"

"I trust you."

Shock flashed in Jane's eyes, quickly replaced by joy, though, a beaming smile slipping onto her features.

"Thank you."

Maura smiled back for a moment, then waved Jane away.

"Go. Get dressed. Ship lands at five, correct?"

Jane nodded as she stood, gripping the dress tighter in her fist nervously.

"You won't make it if you're walking. Let me give you a ride."

"Would saying 'no' do anything?"

"No."

"Then yes, you can give me a ride there," Jane laughed as she closed the bathroom door.

Maura smiled to herself, picking up the embroidery she had dropped at Jane's knocking. She continued with it, stitching slowly until she heard Jane calling her name.

"Is something wrong?" she called back worriedly, pressing herself to the bathroom door.

"I…I had Clara tie this in the morning, and…she must've done somethin' real strange. I can't…get it."

"Did you want my help or not?" Maura asked comfortingly.

There was a pause, Maura's hand hovering above the doorknob in wait.

"I want your help," came Jane's quiet voice in reply.

Slowly, the honey-blonde opened the door, walking cautiously up behind Jane, as if frightened she'd scare her. She carefully pried Jane's fingers from the knot in the old dress, her fingers trembling as she unlaced it, unable to stop herself as she lightly brushed the newly revealed skin of Jane's back before stepping away. She jumped away when Jane shuddered.

"Uhh, I'll meet you out in the car."

She closed the door, leaning against it as she let out her breath. Color flooded her cheeks at the thoughts rushing through her mind, the most prominent one being the worst thing imaginable. She was attracted to Jane. Had been from the moment she'd laid eyes on her. How could she be so _stupid_? First of all for not even noticing, and second of all, for letting it go on so long.

Stupid, stupid…_stupid_.

She rushed outside and started the car, constantly fidgeting, smoothing her dress, anything to keep her mind occupied. Otherwise she'd go back to thinking about Jane. About what she wanted. The car door opened and she jumped, letting out a small sigh when Jane scooted into the seat next to her.

"You ready?" Maura asked, biting her lip hesitantly.

"As I'll ever be," Jane mumbled.

They drove in silence to the docks, and when Maura stopped the car, Jane didn't get out. She sat, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"Jane…?" the honey-blonde asked tentatively.

"I'm…I'm nervous Maur."

She was nervous her apathy of Casey's return wouldn't vanish when she saw him.

"You look beautiful, Jane. He'll be happy to see you."

Even if those weren't her worries, the words made Jane feel better. _You look beautiful, Jane_. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She gave a small smile, her eyes lifting slowly to look at Maura.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Maura reached out, fluffing some of Jane's hair that had spilled over the top of her shoulder, her fingers lingering in the warm tresses as she smiled at Jane. Without warning, Jane leaned over, taking Maura fully in her arms.

"You always know what to say," she murmured, but she didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay there in Maura's arms.

"I see your family, Jane. They're waiting for you."

Jane made a face as she pulled away.

"Really? They came?"

She checked out the window to see Maura was right, and Maura just laughed at the brunette's anguish.

"They care about you, Jane. They wanna be there for you."

"Fine, fine. Just…don't be a stranger, okay? I don't want you getting lonely in that big house of yours."

Maura tried to swallow the lump in her throat, forcing a smile. That was the opposite of what she had been planning, but now, looking into Jane's hopeful eyes, she couldn't seem to say no.

"Of course. Anything for you. Now go."

Jane smiled appreciatively, slipping away, Maura thankful it was before she said something she'd regret.

"Can you believe it, Janie?" her mother asked as she approached. "The war's over. Our family's all back together. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," Jane said, indulging her mother with an answer, though she was not entirely sure she meant it.

Maybe when she saw him she'd feel better.

She held her girls' hands as they waited, watching masses of men pouring from the ship's entrances. And when she spotted him, she _did_ smile. She smiled because he looked happy. And that's what they shared. A platonic, 'I'm happy if you're happy.' Her heart didn't beat faster like she remembered it used to. Or maybe that was just from somewhere in her imagination.

"Daddy!" the twins called, but someone held them back. To give _Jane_ her moment.

She felt pressured, seeing all the women laughing around her, feeling the eight pairs of eyes staring her down…So she did what she could. She put on her brave face, which in this case, was that of a beaming smile, and ran up to him. He dropped his bag just in time to engulf her in a hug, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping her up, and his hands were at her ass to hold her tightly against him.

He smiled up at her then closed the distance between them in a chaste kiss. Jane allowed it. She _allowed _it. What kind of thought was that? He was her husband. He pulled back, and she smiled down at him, her hand leaving his shoulder to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"It's good to see you," she said honestly.

He laughed lightly.

"I have to say the same. You look beautiful, Jane."

Déjà vu. She was having déjà vu, and yet it was so different. _You look beautiful, Jane._ Why did it sound so different?

"I'm glad you think so," she finally answered, unlatching her legs from his waist as he set her down.

"Daddy!" she heard her girls yell again, just as they flew into Casey's arms.

He hugged them tightly, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling. When he pulled them back, though, his joking face was on once again.

"I think you've mistaken me for somebody else, girls. Because you're _way_ too old to be _my_ daughters."

"_Dad_," they protested, giggling, as he pulled them closer.

"C'mon!" Angela called from across the dock. "We're hungry, Jane. You can talk later."

"Well _she_ hasn't changed," Casey mumbled, and Jane laughed.

"No. I think she's pretty much gonna be that way until the day she dies."

He took her hand as they walked back, their kids skipping excitedly in front of them. The rest of the night was quite honestly a blur. It was too much for Jane to handle in one day. The next thing she knew, her family was leaving, one by one out the door, the girls already asleep.

"Finally alone," he said.

Something in his voice stopped her cold. Made her…_angry_. She stood rooted in place as he approached her, but she found her strength again as he tried to give her a kiss, turning away. He frowned.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Jane said coldly, turning to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

"Are you sure? You've been a little…withdrawn."

Instead of answering, Jane just kept her eyes on the counter she was wiping off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well…I guess…I kinda expected—"

"Oh I'm sorry," Jane drawled in a tone that indicated just how sorry she _wasn't_, "Did you expect me to fall into your arms at the sight of you? Did you expect to whisk me off to bed because of how much I've _missed _you?" she asked sharply.

His eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he tried to process what was happening. And although Jane could admit that to him this was probably coming from left field, it didn't make her any less angry.

"Well guess what? I stopped missing you a long time ago."

"D-did something happen? Is everything alright?"

"No! No, everything is _not_ alright! You-you go off for some noble cause and leave _us_ behind!"

"What is going on, Jane? Twenty minutes ago you seemed happy to see me."

"There were other people around then," she muttered, scrubbing the plate in her hand harder.

"What'd you want me to do, hmm? I can't take back the last two years."

"_Exactly_. _Two years_, Casey. Two years I've spent without you. Worrying that you were dead in a ditch somewhere!" Her voice was raising exponentially in volume as she slammed the plate roughly onto the counter.

"Babe, I _had _to!"

"Also wrong! You _chose_ to go! You chose to go and abandon us like we were the transitional period of your bigger better life!"

She gave a bitter laugh as he tried to touch her arm, shoving him backward.

"That would've been fine if your life was all about you, but that stopped seven years ago! You have responsibilities _here_. Raising your children! And you just up and left—"

"Jane, c'mon! You're not being fair—"

"You know what isn't fair? I found my place in the world. I helped. I got to work a job, I got to get paid, _and_ I got to watch our girls grow up. But now? Now that _you're_ back, it's my duty to just let it all go! 'Oh look, our saving grace is home, I can finally go back to being a walking womb and a waste of space!' News flash. I don't _want_ to do nothing!"

The silence between them was terrifying. Casey had no idea what to say, and Jane had nothing more to say. Casey's face then changed from confusion to irritation, a scowl forming.

"Look, Jane, I'm really tired. I don't have time to deal with this right now…could you please leave me alone for a while?"

Jane's jaw nearly dropped; she hadn't been disrespected like that since…well since the last time he was home. The reality settled heavily on her, and she barely held back her bitter laugh, a newfound resentment constricting painfully in her chest. It wasn't until her eyes filled with tears did Casey react. His eyes got wider, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

He'd never seen her cry before. He wouldn't get to see today either. She turned on her heels and stormed off, not to their bedroom, but to the front door. She slammed the door roughly, the force knocking Casey's photo clean off the wall, the glass shattering as it hit the floor.

Jane was barely holding it together, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to physically hold back the sobs. It was so dark outside she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her, and she couldn't have cared less. She just needed to get away. Anywhere else.

She turned off her the house's walkway and onto the sidewalk, counting her steps to try and distract herself, but her mind kept returning to Casey. To the home she wished she didn't have. Tears burned in her eyes at the thought. What could she do? Where could she go? Maura….Maura could help.

That was when she collided with Maura. Literally. She nearly knocked the innocent woman onto the ground, but Maura barely seemed to notice, all her attention on Jane, her dropped handbag forgotten in the grass. She _had_ come to give Jane a final goodbye, even if the brunette wouldn't have known the finality of it, under the guise of giving Casey a gift, but all that flew out of her mind at the sight of Jane's distress.

"Oh my goodness, Jane, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly, instantly putting a gentle hand on her arm. The action made Jane's lip quiver, spurring Maura on further. "Is something wrong with Casey? I…I was bringing him a welcome home gift—"

Jane burst into tears, falling into Maura as her knees gave out. The honey-blonde held her up solidly, her arms wrapping tightly around Jane and her hands rubbing soothingly up and down Jane's back. The brunette's hands fisted in Maura's hair, her forehead resting on her shoulder, fighting the despair she felt. She clung there, rigid, trying more than anything to be strong.

"It's okay," Maura murmured, running her fingers comfortingly through Jane's curls. "You can let go, sweetie. I'm right here."

A loud sob ripped from Jane, and she finally let out a sound, her chest heaving in time with the noisy wails she released. Maura squeezed her tighter to her body, and Jane only cried harder, her tears stinging her eyes. She cried until her lungs hurt, until she was coughing for air.

"Shh, shh, shh," Maura soothed, her hand not stopping its loving strokes in Jane's hair. "I have you."

"I don't love him, Maur," Jane whispered. "I thought I did, but I don't."

"Don't say that," Maura said quietly, though it broke her heart to say. "Don't give up just yet."

"I can't….I-I don't think I can," Jane whimpered.

"You can. You _will_. You told me I was strong for staying quiet, Jane."

"And I'm _not_. I…That's not something I could do, Maur…"

"I know, I know sweetie. But I will help you through it. I'll be there."

She pulled away enough to look Jane in her eyes. Each of her hands slid up to cup either side of her face, her thumbs stroking Jane's scorching cheeks. A few more tears fell, and Maura wiped them away, smiling gently at the brunette.

"We'll be okay," she whispered, hiding her grimace at the slip. She meant 'you'. _You'll be okay._

Jane gave her a sad smile, lifting her hands to cover Maura's. She gripped them tightly, holding them against her face for a moment before slowly lowering Maura's hands.

"You're too good for me," she said quietly.

"I'm just right for you," Maura corrected, squeezing the hands that had yet to drop hers.

Jane's eyes were swimming with appreciation, and she pulled Maura in for another hug, breathing in the honey-blonde's comforting scent, lingering against her body heat. It was a softer hug, less about need, more about want.

"Thank you," Jane whispered into Maura's hair.

Casey watched from their window. He saw Jane's meltdown, he saw the other woman coaxing her back up. He saw Jane gather herself, and he watched in shock as his wife—his stubborn, irrational, proud wife—kissed the woman's cheek as a goodbye, turned back toward the house with a bottle of wine in her hand, and stalked back. He barely believed it when she opened the door.

She stepped over the shattered glass, a resentful pang shooting through her knowing he had done nothing to fix it. But she pushed down the feeling, walking carefully up to her husband, keeping her eyes down, averted.

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, her eyes fixed on her own fingers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, taking another step forward, letting her chest press to his. "I overreacted.

Slowly, she let her eyes wander up to meet his gaze. She was met with an unsurprising wanton need, but there was something restraining it ever so slightly. Uncertainty. He reached up to brush her hair from her face, his rough fingers trailing gently down her neck. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the feeling. It wasn't gentle in comparison. Comparison? Comparison to what?

It hit her like a ton of bricks, but before she could process, he had taken her lips in his own. Images she didn't know she thought of flooded her. Maura. What if this was Maura?

It shook her to her core, but all she could do was stay still, stay receptive. Pushing him away would worsen the situation. She fought with herself, fought with the things she was thinking, but it hurt. It hurt to fight. So she relaxed, letting the images come.

She felt Maura's hand on her neck, Maura's gentle lips sucking, biting her own, and she felt it. She felt a twisting in her stomach she hadn't experienced in nearly eight years. She pictured Maura's hands wandering lower, slipping under her shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat and Casey pulled away. Jane had never been sensitive, much less this vocal. It worried him.

"You okay?" he asked, his breathing slightly ragged.

She chewed at her lip, unsure how to answer. She really didn't know if she was.

"It's…it's just been such a long time…" she tried.

He looked at her cautiously for a second, then nodded. He leaned back in, but she gently held him back, biting at her lip hesitantly.

"Did you just wanna turn in for the night…?" he asked, disappointed. Well at least he still had a little respect for her.

But a chorus of 'no's erupted in her head. She wanted to feel Maura. Feel her in the only way she could, but it felt wrong. Both in practice and in fantasy. It wasn't something she was supposed to want. Ever, and yet she felt a burning in her veins, a pounding in her chest she never wanted to end.

"Yes," she finally breathed. "It's been a long day."

They made their way back to their room in silence. She forced herself to undress in front of him before donning her pajamas, and allowed herself to be held under the sheets. No matter how much she didn't want to think about it, the same thought kept creeping back. _It didn't compare._

She felt trapped, confined in the cage that was her life, personified by Casey's arm blocking her in. It didn't compare to the feeling of Maura's arm wrapped delicately around her, firm but never oppressive. It didn't compare to the feel of Maura's heat, her subtle warmth against her, whereas now she felt as if she were burning up in Hell itself. It didn't compare.

* * *

**A/N: Think Jane gets it yet? Maybe? That makes things a little more complicated, now doesn't it? Review if you like. Tell me how mad you are at me. I promise it won't hurt too much. **


	18. Are We the Exception?

**A/N: Some crazy responses rolling around out there, that's for sure. Again, hope this does everything and everybody justice. And don't worry. We're working towards Rizzles together. This is a chapter that used to be two, so...It's even closer than it was before.**

**Chapter 18: Are We the Exception?**

Jane had woken up the morning after feeling a wave of emotions. Her anger remained, but it was dampened, pushed away by her new mixed feelings. She had gotten up, paced the house, until she sat down on the couch, carefully pulling out a pink slip she had stuffed between the cushions. Her eyes stung as she tried to un-crumple it, as if fixing it would undo everything. As if it would bring her job back. Bring what made her…happy, come back.

She knew it was wrong. To be mad at Casey. He hadn't done anything. Well, not…_really_. She had found her place. She had done something. To think that she, Jane Rizzoli, had worked to save lives…was incredible. But now? She was fired. Casey was back. Maura was…she wasn't sure. She didn't even know how to act around her, now that she…felt something for her. She didn't know if it was okay to keep seeing her. She didn't know if she'd even feel _comfortable_ seeing her. Everything was wrong, and nothing was right, and all she wanted was to go back.

But that was a few weeks ago. And after those long, painful weeks of sitting around and waiting, Jane was tired of it. She really did _try_ being happy with Casey. But her mind kept wandering. It kept wandering back to Maura and back to the feelings she realized she had for her. Maybe. No, there was no maybe anymore. She had fantasized about her kissing her, touching her.

And Casey just kept getting worse. He kept controlling her, being demanding. She felt like a servant, or trapped in prison…she didn't know. But trapped was most definitely the right word. She fulfilled her rightful housewife tasks. Cooking. Cleaning. Watching the kids. Sex. All the while, annoyed as hell.

She got fleeting moments of freedom when Casey went out and she had time alone with her kids, but that was about it. She was stuck, and she was alone. Completely alone with no way to cope with her newfound understanding: she was being incredibly selfish by trying to be selfless. It left her confused. On Casey's first night home, she had wanted nothing more than to do what any normal person would. Do what was expected, but as it turned out, maybe she just wasn't…normal.

And that night in particular, she felt that loneliness jarring her from the inside out. She stayed lying in bed for what felt like hours, listening to Casey's breathing. When she was _sure_ he was asleep, she carefully slipped from under the covers, searching blindly in the dark for her underwear, then the rest of her clothes. It was then that she realized just how much help she needed.

Maura was not faring better. She felt like she was drowning in her house. Every time she took a step on the hardwood and her heel clacked, it echoed back to her. Mocking her solitude. She would get over it, though. Jane was okay. She was safe with her kids.

Most of the time, there was a burning thought in the back of her mind, though. What if Jane _had_ felt the same way as she did? What if their feelings had been mutual? It killed her, because she really did not know. She had been able to shove Jane back to Casey because in that moment, she hadn't even considered Jane feeling the same.

But what if she did?

Could they have had a life together? If she had spoken up and Jane had reciprocated, would they have been able to function together? Live together?

She tried to think of it. Tried to picture it. She and Jane, living under one roof. Waking up next to the beautiful woman every day. Being able to call that woman _hers_. It was…well it sounded like the most wonderful life she could've ever imagined. But then more problems arose in that newly formed perfect universe.

Would her children accept something like that? Could they really have...raised them? Would people have talked? Stared? Would it really have been a big deal? Could they have loved each other, in every sense, just as men and women do? Would it have been better? More powerful?

The questions were like itches she couldn't reach, and it was, quite honestly, driving her mad. But every one of her questions, every single one, always led back to the same answer: It didn't matter, because they were all based on a condition that didn't exist. They were all based on the assumption that Jane felt the same way. And she had absolutely no idea if Jane did.

Today was no different than the past few. She was pacing, biting at her nails, wandering and thinking. Trying so desperately to scratch the itch in her mind; trying so hard to get a different answer.

She passed by her front window, shocked by what she saw.

Jane. Standing on her front lawn, staring at the door.

Refusing Jane once had been enough. Telling her to go back to him had killed a part of her. Now, as she watched Jane walk through her front lawn, she knew she couldn't do it again, no matter how much she knew she should.

She hoped that Jane would change her mind. Maybe she would turn around before she knocked. No such luck.

A knock sounded and Maura tried to compose herself, to calm her beating heart. She needed more than anything _not_ to ask the questions constantly swimming around in her mind. _What if she felt the same_?

She exhaled sharply, pulling the door open. Jane looked at her sheepishly, her hands wringing a bandana that had previously been on her head.

"Hey…"

"Hey," Maura repeated back.

"Can we, uhh…maybe talk? Just for a little bit?"

Jane wasn't sure why she was nervous. Maura didn't know how she felt, and yet she couldn't help the quiver in her voice, the uncertainty buried with the tone.

"Of course," the honey-blonde said smoothly, standing aside for Jane to enter.

Maura closed the door and turned around, only to be met with Jane's piercing eyes and a silence to match. They looked at each other for a long moment, Jane's wringing hands never stopping.

"I'm sorry for not comin' 'round more," Jane mumbled. "I…I've been…busy."

"I understand," Maura said evenly, clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

"I…I was hopin' we could talk…I…I don't feel right."

Maura tried to hide the hope in her eyes.

"Oh?" she asked, keeping her voice comforting.

"Yeah…It's not just about goin' back to old, useless habits…it's…deeper."

The words struck Maura harder than they should have. Jane hadn't meant anything by them, and yet, Maura heard something different. It made her wary of something. Right then, Jane hadn't chosen. She'd just….dropped by for some help, and then she'd disappear again. It was…well to say the least, it was unnerving.

"Why don't you talk to Casey about it?"

Confusion flashed in Jane's eyes.

"Cause I trust _you_. You're…you're the only one I've ever…shared what I thought with."

"W-well maybe you can start doing it with him too."

"Why would…I need to?" Jane asked cautiously. "I've…already got you to talk with…unless you don't…want to…" she trailed off at the realization.

Maura all but huffed at how silly Jane was acting.

"Of course I want to, Jane," she said comfortingly. "But just…why _only_ me is what I was trying to ask."

Maura knew it was fishing for reassurance. She could really have cared less.

"I…I care about you. You're important to me."

"And…?"

Jane's brow furrowed.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, all her previous hesitancy gone, replaced with what Maura could only compare to slight annoyance.

"You're making this hard!"

"Making _what _hard?" Jane pressed, taking a step towards Maura, who immediately mirrored the step backwards.

"Would you just _stop_, Jane?! I tried! I tried _so_ hard to just…let you go. I told you to go back to Casey! Why didn't you listen?"

"I did, Maur. I did. But it's terrible. And I need…I need someone to talk about it with."

"We're having two _very_ different conversations, Jane. And I cannot handle you right now, okay?"

"W-what conversation are you having?" Jane asked quietly, stopping Maura in her tracks.

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked, more as a rhetorical question than anything, but Jane responded by shaking her head. "Then it doesn't matter."

Jane heard the quiver in Maura's voice, her heart instantly sinking; she couldn't handle sad Maura, much less crying Maura.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, taking a step closer. "C'mon. It's just me. You can tell me anything."

"Y-you don't understand!" Maura said, trying to stay calm, but she felt her eyes stinging as she fought to keep her composure. "I thought you…might have, thought you felt the same, but I…you don't."

"You're not making sense, Maur," Jane tried, stepping closer still, gazing into her wide hazel eyes.

"I…I have these feelings, Jane. Th-they're confusing, and…and I don't know what to do…" She saw realization dawn on Jane's face, and it only spurred her forward. "But the only person I could ever ask them about, the only friend I've ever had, is the one confusing me."

"Maura…" Jane said warily.

It was a warning. The look in her eyes, Maura could see it clearly. _Don't_. Don't say the words. Don't make them real.

"You….the first time we were out, at that dinner…you said 'Everyone's protective of the ones they love'. And you go on protecting me in _every_ step of my life, Jane. So are we the exception? Are we the only people in the world who are protective of each other and _aren't_ in love?"

Jane felt as if her mouth was sealed shut. She couldn't force the words she wanted to say out, so all she could do was watch as the woman she had worked so hard to protect crumbled before her. First came the tears, silent tears streaming from Maura as she tried to fight them, tried to be strong. All Jane wanted to do was brush them away and rock Maura in her arms, but she stayed where she was, rooted to the entryway as Maura backed away from her, desperate to get away.

Then came the sobbing. When Maura tried to take in a breath, it came in the form of a noisy sort of wheezing sound before her knees gave out and she fell back onto the couch, her head in her hands as she sobbed. Jane watched Maura's delicate frame shaking with every shuddered breath, every loud cry, and she wanted to make it stop. She had to make it stop.

She was across the room in two strides, onto her knees in front of Maura, cupping her face softly. The honey-blonde's watering eyes peered down pathetically at the woman below her, another shaky breath leaving her, and Jane couldn't help herself. She placed her lips to Maura's, as if that would stop her pain, stop her tears. She held herself there, reveling at the feel of Maura's soft lips, of her rushing pulse beneath her fingers.

When Maura kissed back, even with the lightest of pressure, Jane felt white-hot jolts course through her body, her heart pounding a thousand miles a minute. It was too much. Too much to handle, and she jumped away, hands held up defensively as she tried to find a coherent thought. Instantly, though, Maura was with her, reaching out to her and Jane reflexively jerked away. Maura was surprised with the emotion she was hit with.

Frustration.

"Tell me you don't love me," Maura said sharply, her eyes suddenly angry, boring into Jane with a fiery passion. She knew how selfish it was, but she didn't care. Jane needed to make a choice.

Jane just looked back, her eyes wide, shining with unshed tears. They stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, looking straight into each other's eyes, both feeling their chests collapsing inward in painful anticipation. The foot of space between the felt like a chasm, leaving them worlds apart. It felt charged with all their negative feelings, their anger, confusion, resentment and remorse. Finally Jane felt her muscles shaking her head 'no,' slowly at first, until she was shaking it furiously, a few tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Then tell me you love me," Maura whispered, almost shrilly.

Her hand lifted, reaching out to Jane, but she immediately stopped herself, clenching her fingers into a fist and leaving her hand hanging between them. She saw something she'd never see in those chocolate brown eyes. Fear. Genuine fear.

"I can't," Jane whispered back, "I…I can't, Maur."

"Why _not?!_"

"Th-there's….there's too much to lose."

Those were the words Maura had feared most. Because they were true. Jane had everything, while she had nothing. So how could she compete? How could she compete with Jane's children, her family, her friends? How could she compete with the normal life Casey could give her?

"I…I shouldn't have come," Jane mumbled, turning and running out the door before Maura could stop her.

Jane forced her mind blank as she walked. Any thoughts would have her crying or yelling or…she didn't even know. She just tried to keep everything out. Keep everything away.

She stopped about halfway home. Just stopped on the sidewalk. What had she done? Of all the stupid things she'd done in her life, that was by far the worst. She had kissed her. _Kissed_ her. Kissed _her_. Why had that been her first, and _only_, reaction?! She immediately took back the question. She forced herself to believe that there was _no _reason.

With a long sigh, Jane continued. She could never go back. Never see Maura again. Why did it hurt so much? Her husband was back. Her _family_ was back…Her pace slowed when she reached the walkway to her house. She thought for a fleeting second about going back, despite the rest of her mind telling her it wasn't possible, but her courage faltered again.

She opened her front door and stepped inside, only to be met with a cross looking Casey.

"Where were you?"

Jane's brow furrowed.

"…Out?"

She checked her watch. It was hardly nine o'clock.

"You didn't tell me where. Before _or_ now."

"I don't have to tell you where! Did I ever have to _tell_ you if I'm going to the grocer or to my Ma's?!"

"You didn't _have_ to, but you normally _did_."

"Yeah, well I got outta that habit when I didn't have someone holding my leash."

"I'm hardly holding your leash, Jane—"

"You got angry 'cause I went out! I think that's the _exact_ meaning of holding my leash—"

"Excuse me if I want to know where my wife is!" he shouted.

She glared at him, creating the first silence of their constant yelling. _Calm down, just calm down_, she tried to tell herself. _You're not angry at him_…Was she?

"Did you want something to eat?" she forced out casually.

He looked at her in shock as she passed him, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

"So that's it? Are we just gonna shove it under the rug?"

"Shove _what_ under the rug?! I was out. You apparently need to know where I am every waking moment of my life. Now I know to tell you!" she yelled. "Or do you just want to _fight_? Is that it? Got an itch you can't scratch? Think taking jabs at me is gonna fix it? Then go ahead," she said calmly, gesturing toward herself. "Take your shots."

"You stopped wearing make-up," he started simply.

"We're dirt poor, Casey, if ya don't r'membered!"

"You go to your side of the bed after we make love."

"Yeah! I'm all hot and sweaty and gross, for God sake! I can barely stand the smell of myself; I don't expect you to—"

"That's ridiculous, Jane! You're beautiful in every sense, you're _always_ beautiful—"

"Oh would you just _shut up_?!" Jane barked.

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up. You've got the most _idiotic_ points I've ever heard."

"So you come up with some," he challenged. "What bothers you about me?"

"You don't want to know," Jane said quietly.

"Try me."

She laughed.

"No. I'm not going there."

"Damn it, Jane. I need to know! If I don't know what's wrong, I can't fix it!"

Jane was livid.

"And how are you so sure _knowing_ will fix it?! What if it's something you _can't_ fix?"

His smell. His feel. His voice. None of it was what she wanted.

"Then give me _something_!" he pushed. "Anything to help me understand—"

"I'm suffocating!" she finally yelled. "Every touch, every word you say to me feels like you're pulling me closer until I can't breathe, and I'm…suffocating! Why in the _hell_ can't you trust that I _love_ you and I put our family first?! Why do you need to rip those words out of me every damn day?! Every time you say 'I love you,' I can _hear _the testing in your voice and you're…you're _prompting_ me to say it back!"

She stalked forward until she was right in his space, her angry eyes flaring up at him.

"You accuse me of abandoning our kids for four hours when you left for two years! They don't even _know_ you, and all you do is take advantage of that! Why don't you get the hell out and go back to the military! It's obvious you liked it more there than you do here."

Jane forced her mouth closed. She had meant to stop at 'suffocating' but the words had just kept coming. She especially wanted to take back the last words. She had already pushed Maura away just to keep Casey, and now she was shoving him away too. If he left now, what she had done to Maura would've been for nothing, and that was a thought she couldn't bear. What she was doing….it wasn't like her. She wasn't like this…mean, nasty…_angry_.

Tears welled in her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, looking up at the ceiling to try and fight them. She couldn't take it back. She wanted so desperately to, but the damage had been done_. Don't leave. Please don't leave, _was all she could think.

When she looked up, though, he was gone, their front door hanging open.

Casey had immediately regretted walking out, but he couldn't very well head back. So he walked around the neighborhood in the dark, heading home only when he was sure he would freeze to death otherwise. As he neared the house again, though, his nerves went into overdrive.

He walked silently up the front door and opened it slowly, instantly stopping when he saw movement. He watched from the open front door as his daughters silently bickered, standing outside his and Jane's room. Jules was throwing up her hands and waving them in angry gestures, while Clara was glaring, pointing her finger sternly. Then Jules grabbed Clara's upper arms, and they looked at each other. Neither was saying anything anymore, just looking intently. They nodded and opened the bedroom door at the same time.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Jane mumbled at the sight of the door cracking open.

"Not when you're sad," Jules said softly.

With that, both girls crawled up in her bed, each fitting under one of her arms.

"Where's Daddy?"

"I-I don't know," Jane whispered to hide the waver in her voice.

It wasn't a lie. They had fought. He had left. She didn't know when he was coming back, _if_ he was coming back…

"We'll stay up with you," Clara affirmed.

"No, no. You need your rest."

"Well…then would you sing for us?" Jules asked, her voice unusually quiet.

Jane took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled the air.

"Yeah, 'course."

Casey took a few more careful steps toward their room, looking through the crack in the door and trying to hear what was going on. Jane looked pained, exhausted, and determined, her eyes closed. The first words of the song hit him hard enough that he almost had to step back.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray_," she sang softly.

The notes were weak, barely audible. Yet they were so clear, so hauntingly sad as Jane forced the words out.

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away_."

Her voice was trembling with the tears she was holding back, and she was no longer singing for her daughters. She was singing because she needed to hear it. Needed to hear the fear she had most of all.

"_The other night dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I held my head and cried."_

Her words were falling into shattered whispers as her voice fell away, her strength dwindling as her tears came. But each note she did hit swelled with an eerie melancholy, weighing her heart down with every passing second.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away—"_

She stopped abruptly as a sob racked her body, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears from her face, but her hands were occupied, cradling her sleeping children against her.

Casey felt sick. Although he was almost positive some of it was directed at Jane, he knew most of it was directed at himself. How could he sit around and let Jane destroy herself? It was obvious she no longer loved him, but he never…he never realized she'd throw away everything, including herself, to stay with her children. He didn't deserve a woman like her.

Carefully, he turned and went back to the living room and out of earshot. Lying down on the couch, he pulled a blanket up to cover him, and thought of what on Earth he could do.

Back in their room, Jane was finally starting to calm down. She felt her muscles relaxing, her mind clearing. The little voice to her right nearly stopped her heart.

"She's not like Aunt Riley, is she?" Clara asked quietly, her hand grabbing a fistful of Jane's shirt.

Jane hesitated, silence encompassing them. It was a question she didn't want to know the answer to, but she very slowly shook her head, hoping the little girl could see in the dark.

"Why hasn't she come back in a while?"

"She…we're…she's not like Aunt Riley," Jane repeated, "and she shouldn't be around because of that."

"But…you still want her around," the little girl guessed, pressing herself closer to her mother. "Cause you love her."

"No, I don't," Jane said firmly.

"Then why're you cryin'?" Clara asked timidly.

"I…" Jane's voice cracked, "I'm not supposed to love her," Jane whispered, a fresh onslaught of tears appearing. "But…but I do."

"You're married to Daddy."

It wasn't an accusation. It was just a statement.

"I know, sweet girl," Jane murmured.

"You could leave him."

"I could," Jane agreed with a small head nod.

"But we couldn't go with you."

"No…no you couldn't."

"Double-edged sword," the girl whispered.

Jane's heart both fluttered and broke with the statement. Her little girl had become so smart, so intuitive. But it was Maura who had taught her. Maura who made her better. The brunette's chest quivered as she held back a new sob.

"A-are you…gonna leave us?" Clara asked even quieter.

More tears spilled from Jane's eyes as her chest constricted, ashamed that she even considered that one of her options.

"I don't know," she whispered guiltily.

The little girl stayed quiet, listening to the sound of their breathing.

"I'll still love you," Clara finally murmured.

She felt her mother tense underneath her, and she waited quietly for an answer. None came. Jane wasn't even sure she understood what her daughter meant.

"If you left," the little girl clarified, "I'd still love you. If that's…what you're worried about. I wouldn't be angry with you. I'd…I'd just miss you is all. But I'd never blame you…and I'd never stop loving you."

Hot tears pricked at Jane's eyes as she squeezed them shut.

"It's not that, Clara," she said in a strained whisper.

"W-what is it then?"

"You…you might not know it yet, but…your life is gonna be full of pain, of sorrow…regret and resentment. And I can't protect you from it. But I never, ever want to be the cause of any of that pain. _This_, between me and Maura and your father? It's our problem…not yours. You should never have to bear that weight for us."

She paused, letting her words sink in.

"I love you. With all my heart, baby girl. No matter what happens, you should know that."

"I do," Clara whispered. "And I love you too, Momma."

"Now go to sleep. You've got school."

"Momma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're the best Mom anyone could ever have."

A lump formed in Jane's throat, but she didn't cry this time. She felt Clara relax in her embrace. She felt her daughter's heartbeat thudding lightly against her arm, as if the life coursing through her veins was reminding Jane that she'd been the one to give her life. It quieted the chatter in her mind. It brought the internal battle to a break. A ceasefire.

And for the first time in weeks, Jane felt herself falling away from reality and into a darkness she had missed.

* * *

**A/N: And closer still we crawl. Just a few more chapters, guys. So, so close. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Review if you like.**


	19. Denial is Hard to Sustain

**Chapter 19: Denial is Hard to Sustain**

Jane awoke to an empty bed, but more importantly, to the smell of breakfast. She jumped up, her heart pounding as she crept into the hall. It couldn't be…not after what had happened…was it? She couldn't help the hope that coursed through her as she neared the kitchen.

What she found was Casey, and her heart sunk. He was grinning, though, clearly unaware of her disappointment.

"I made breakfast," he announced proudly. "I figured I'd give it a shot, since you don't like to."

Jane quirked her eyebrows up at his kind wording.

"And you're…not so good at it."

She gave him the smallest of smiles. _This_ was what she loved about him. He treated her, for the _most_ part, as a friend, an equal when he remembered. She was glad he had taken what she had said—okay, yelled—to heart, but it still didn't make everything better. She still wasn't _in love_ with him as she had once thought, but at least they could still be friendly.

"Well let's see if you can measure up, huh?" she teased, forcing all her negativity away for the time being.

She snuck a piece of scrambled egg from the serving plate. It was good, she had to admit, but it wasn't Maura's. When she looked to her kids, who were eating quietly, she saw the same thought in their minds. But they were smart enough not to say anything.

After everyone had finished, Jane grabbed all their dishes and threw them in the sink, turning on the water to start cleaning. Casey came up behind her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, babe," he whispered, and she gave a small smile.

Even if her life was still at the same crappy cross-roads, it made her feel a little better. Not everything was…_entirely_ her fault. A few minutes later she was done, and she moved to the front door, waiting patiently for Casey to be ready and giving him a quick kiss as he exited.

"Have a good day at work," she called.

But as soon as the door slammed shut, her smile faded.

Herding the kids to the door, she met Riley out front. Since neither of them really worked anymore, they had no real reason not to walk together, so they did, mostly in silence, though. Riley knew not to broach the 'work' subject, no matter how much she could see Jane was hurting, so she didn't. They talked about Frankie mostly. And their kids.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks, giving Riley pause. She looked back to the brunette, who had a look of shock on her face, then followed her gaze to a little girl—Elizabeth.

"I got lost," the little girl mumbled. "Mother's not alright…she's, she's…just not…there…and Grand-Mere told me just to walk to school….but I usually follow Charlie, but he…he left early, and…and…"

Jane stepped over and scooped the girl up before she could cry.

"It's alright, baby girl," she soothed, rocking her gently as she started walking a different direction from Riley.

She motioned for Riley to continue with her kids before putting her hand back to Liz's head.

"I'll get you there, I promise."

"And…and can you walk me in? It's…I'm late now. I need an adult…"

Jane furrowed her brow, but didn't let the girl see. That wasn't something she had really planned for.

"If that's what you need," she said smoothly.

She felt Liz relax in her arms at the words, her tense shaking subsiding as Jane carried her in silence. They made it to the school within minutes, and Jane set Liz down so she could lead her to the right place. Jane tried to hide the eye-rolling she felt obligated to do. The place was fortified like a _prison_.

"Name," the lady at the front desk said.

Jane hoisted Liz up so the woman could see her, and vice versa.

"Elizabeth Fairfield," the girl said.

"Excuse for delay?"

"Her mother's sick," Jane told her calmly.

"Are you the next of kin?"

Jane's heart jolted.

"Because that's who needs to sign off—"

"She's my nanny," the girl cut in.

The woman shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a nanny to be considered next of kin. Jane nearly sighed in relief. At least the girl didn't get the inability to lie from her mother. She signed the form quickly and took the pass from the woman, crouching down to Liz's level.

"You okay from here?"

Liz nodded.

"And you can find your way back?"

Again, she nodded, biting her lip.

"Thank you, Jane. I hope I didn't take you away from anything."

Jane chuckled.

"No, I'm okay, sweetie. Now have a good day at school, okay?"

"Okay," Liz agreed, walking over to fit herself between Jane's bent knees and huddle against her in a hug.

Jane wrapped her arms around the girl for a moment, pulling back and carefully standing up.

"Bye," she said, and Liz gave her a smile and a wave before pushing through the large glass doors.

Jane stared after her for a long time, her eyes sad. She was going to miss that girl. Why she hadn't asked about Maura? She figured blocking that part out of her life would make it all easier. Was she scared for Maura's health? Hell yes. But it...it wasn't hers to fix. Not anymore.

Slowly, she made her way back to her house, never stopping, and she arrived to a bustling house, the opposite as she had left it. Her mother, along with Riley and Lydia were already plugging away and making dinner, at….eight in the morning….

Jane didn't even head for the kitchen. She just went to the couch and slumped down, closing her eyes and letting out a pathetic whimper. This was her life…

And after many, many painful hours, the men finally got home from work, and dinner was finally ready.

Jane laughed at how many times her mother went to hug Frankie and Tommy while they ate. She had to admit, she was grateful to have them back, even after weeks of having them around. It had her almost certain she would never take her brothers for granted again.

She even went easy on them when they challenged her and Casey to two on two tackle football. Well…almost. They had to get creative playing with only four people, and that usually meant taking each other to the ground before the ball was even thrown. In the end, there were certainly some scratched knees, stained clothes, and bruised egos, but what else would be expected at a Rizzoli family dinner?

Jane changed into new clothes after getting nagged by her mother, only to sit and talk for another few hours. Not long after that, Angela, Tommy, and Lydia had left, leaving Frankie and Riley behind with Jane and Casey.

Frankie and Jane had caught up with quite a bit already. They had always been that way. Open. Jane had told him about her life without Casey, how much she loved her job, leaving out of course the key (Maura) moments.

Now, sitting and talking with him, she was learning about all his experiences. Fighting on the line. Learning to live with a bunch of other men. She had tried getting up to clean the plates from dinner along with Riley, but she was pretty exhausted. Enough so that Casey gently pushed her back to her seat before picking up where she left off. When one of Frankie's more elaborate stories came to an end, they sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The only sound was Casey's humming as he worked.

Jane smirked, playing with the edge of her mug.

"Maura always did that," she said softly, without meaning to ever vocalize the words.

"Who?" Frankie asked.

Her eyes shot to his, panicked for a second, before masking it away. Casey looked just as interested, stopping what he was doing to look at her.

"N-no one," Jane mumbled, looking back down at her mug, but not before catching Riley's concerned gaze.

"It was someone," he coaxed.

"M-Maura. She's…just an old friend."

"Old? I don't seem to recall her," Casey piped in.

"I, uhh…"

She really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I met her when you first left, and then we just…we drifted apart," she said lamely.

"Recently?" Frankie asked.

Jane thought about how to answer that.

"I…I _noticed_ recently, but it's…it's just been a long time coming."

They left it at that, or at least Jane thought they did. Frankie, though, was very interested in who the woman was. Jane never made friends.

The brunette cleared her throat, gently sliding the mug away from her as she stood.

"I think I'm gonna turn in. See ya later, little brother?"

"Yeah," he agreed, standing up as well. "Have a good night."

"G'night," she called half-heartedly before shutting the bedroom door.

The two men would be up for a little while longer, but she just wanted to go back to the wonderful sleep she had had the previous night. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, it was evident that would _not_ be the case, but she didn't get up. At least not until she heard a knocking on her door.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she called them in. Riley opened the door slowly, entering and shutting it to keep the light out. Jane could not see her, but she heard her make her way over and sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's not becausea me, is it?" Riley asked, surprisingly meek.

It took a moment for Jane to understand exactly what her best friend was talking about. Maura.

"No," Jane assured. "It's not becausea you."

"Did she hurt you?"

Jane paused and thought.

"No," she said quietly. "I hurt her."

Had Maura hurt her? That woman couldn't do a bad thing even if she tried. And she, _Jane_, was the one who hurt such an innocent person.

"Did you mean to?"

Jane sighed. Riley never pushed. When she did, it was because she knew it was necessary. And for someone who didn't push very often, she was damn good at it.

"I never _wanted_ to, no, but…but I made a choice. A _conscious_ choice…and I made it knowing it would hurt her, yeah…"

Jane noted how still Riley was. Her words were encroaching, so her body was not. It almost made her laugh at how in tune with people Riley could be.

"Do you regret it?"

Giving a dark chuckle, Jane ran her fingers through her hair.

"Regretting it would mean I'd wanna go back and pick the other option…If I did that, and changed my choice, I'd regret that choice too. So I ain't sure I regret it. But I'm not….happy about it. What does that mean?"

"It means someone up there is having a mighty fine time messin' with your head," Riley chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes in the dark, but said nothing. She was too tired, and yet still so awake.

"Did you want me to stay with you?" Riley asked.

Taking a deep breath in, Jane expelled the air slowly, her eyes closing.

"Mhm," she admitted, barely audible even in the dead silent room.

The mattress shifted as Riley climbed on, and she laid down, a comfortable distance between the two. Close enough they could still feel each other's presence but far enough they weren't actually touching. Jane relaxed, because at least she still had one friend in the world. Not _everything_ was terrible. Only…most of it.

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you worried if you were the reason I stopped talking to Maura?"

Riley took her time answering, planning out her response in her head. The silence was making Jane crazy, though.

"Because. Even if I was…_wary_ around her, didn't mean I didn't…_like_ her. And I'm not what you call blind or…well, stupid. Anyone could see that Maura at least gave you…happiness. I don't want to ever take away your chances at happiness…just because I open my annoying mouth."

There was a long silence. Then Jane started to laugh.

"As if you have that much say in my life," she spit out between giggles.

Riley gave a huff of faux-irritation, whacking Jane as she rolled over to muffle her laughter in Riley's shoulder.

"I so do!" she protested, closing her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up?" Jane asked with another chuckle, letting her eyes close again as she rolled back off her sister-in-law.

"I dunno. Is it working?" Riley teased, blindly poking at Jane's stomach and eliciting another giggle.

"You wish," Jane mocked.

"And yet I'm still here," Riley grumbled.

"Thank you for that."

"You know I'll always be here if you need me."

There was a pause as the seriousness settled back over them.

"I know. And I'll probably always need you."

"Well right now you need me to tell you to _go to sleep_."

"G'night, Riley."

"Good night, Jane."


	20. Fix What You've Broken

**A/N: Aww. All of you are worried about a happy ending...I promised. Happy ending. Rizzles. Think of me like Maura. I don't lie. And now here is the last...bad-ish chapter before things start getting better. Everything gets better after this. Remember that. Hold onto that!**

**Chapter 20: Fix What You've Broken**

Jane was pretty sure she'd washed that same drinking glass five times now, but she'd run out of things to do. The floors were washed and swept. The laundry was done, folded, and put away. The table was set for dinner that night…She had made and remade both hers and her daughters' beds at least twice, and now she had spent the last half an hour washing dishes and putting them back in the basin to be washed again.

Her other problem was Maura. It was a daily—no, hourly—battle to keep her from her mind. She kept worrying. What was wrong? Had she caused it? Probably…Why was she so scared? Oh, right, every thought she'd been having was wrong. They weren't supposed to be there, in her head, taunting her. What she wanted with Maura was something she could never have, and it wasn't something she joyed in remembering every day….There she was, yet again, thinking about her. Why couldn't she stop?

She was going to go mad if she kept this up.

In fact, she was so desperate, the next thing on her list was to visit her mother. That said something.

When a knock on the door sounded, Jane was practically praising God out loud, wiping her wet hands on her dress and running over. Boy, did she regret that decision.

She opened the door to a _fuming_ Constance Isles, who practically shoved her way in.

"Uhh…hey," Jane tried awkwardly. "I see you…made it to my side of town."

Constance didn't appreciate the comment, for it seemed to only piss her off more.

"What did you do to her?!" the older woman shouted.

Jane had never seen the refined woman so…unhinged before.

"N-nothing…I—"

"Don't you lie to me! Do you even _know_ what you've done?! My daughter's gone practically catatonic! She just _lies_ there, staring at the wall! It's been at least a _week_ since she's spoken a _word_!"

Jane wasn't sure how to respond, her mouth open to speak, but no words came out.

"Fix what you've broken!" Constance all but commanded, her finger pointing accusingly at Jane. "She has never had a friend in her life! Where do you get off just ripping yourself away like that, hmm? Hasn't she had enough grief for a lifetime?"

Jane felt her body shaking. Guilt was overtaking her, because she knew she was selfish. She was selfish to have tried to even force Maura out of her life at all. But what could she do? She couldn't go back. Not now. Not after what she had done.

"Have you ever thought that I stopped coming around because of something she did?" Jane shot.

"Is that your excuse?" Maura's mother shot right back. "She has spent her life fearing that people would judge her, because they _did_. They thought she was strange, and odd, and untouchable—"

"So did you!" Jane yelled in exasperation.

"But _you_," Constance continued in the same breath. "You never judged her. Never once gave her _any_ reason to doubt the things she liked or to doubt her worth in the world. So it was about a thousand times worse when you _did_ judge her, because unlike everybody else, she didn't expect it from you. She thought everything of you, and what did she get for it? A knife in the back."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but Constance cut her off with a loud 'tutting'.

"Don't try and tell me I'm wrong. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Because even though Maura may have despised me, I was still her mother, and she still felt the need to talk to someone. Do you know how many nights I got an earful of how wonderful you were? Too many to count. '_Vous ne comprenez pas, Maman,' _she said. '_Elle est parfaite. Et elle ne le sait pas! Si seulement je l'aurais su plus tôt dans ma vie. Tout aurait été différent.'"_

Constance paused, relishing in Jane's lack of understanding before translating.

"'You don't understand, Mother,' she said. 'She's perfect. And she doesn't know it. If only I had known her earlier; Everything would've been different.

Jane didn't need the last part translated. Things would've been different. She didn't know what things would've been different for what reason, but it was enough to make her well up.

"Get out," Jane nearly growled.

"I hardly think—"

"Get out before I throw you out!" she yelled, taking a threatening step forward.

Constance gave a huff, and Jane both wanted to laugh and cry at the sound. It sounded exactly like Maura's frustrated huffs. Exactly.

The older woman turned on her heels and stormed off, nearly knocking Frankie out of her path as he stood, frozen in the entryway.

"Who was that lovely lady?" he asked with a laugh as he stepped in.

Jane had wanted to collapse into tears as soon as Constance left, but at the sound of her little brother's voice, she pulled them back, taking in a deep breath to straighten her posture.

"Maura's mother," Jane answered reluctantly.

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore."

Jane sighed, going back into the kitchen to rescrub her dishes.

"We're…not. I think that's…what she was mad about."

"You…okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

She looked at him for a few beats, then looked away. She never did answer. He felt his sister's anguish, silently wondering why she wouldn't say anything to him, but he knew Jane. He wouldn't be able to get anything out of her. Carefully, he walked up to her and gave her a light hug, although she did not reciprocate, before turning and walking back outside.

He knew exactly what he needed to do.

It didn't taken Frankie long to find Maura's address. The name wasn't common. But as he stared down at the address he had written and up to the house that matched, he distrusted his writing abilities. Maybe this was the wrong street. The wrong number…_Something_. Because he was standing in front of a mansion. A huge mansion.

He approached warily, hanging back at the front steps for a long time. Finally, he gathered the courage to go up and knock, not having to wait long for someone to answer. The door swung open and a boy about ten stood in the entryway.

"D-does…Mrs. Fairfield live here?" he asked, his eyes taking in the interior of the house.

The first thing out of the boy's mouth shocked Frankie: "You look like Jane."

But after the initial shock wore off, he gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I do look like my sister."

"I don't look like my sister."

Frankie smirked.

"Not yet you don't. Is Mrs. Fairfield your mother?"

"Yeah. But she's…umm, she's not feeling very well. I think she…she misses Jane."

"Can I see her? Jane sent me to make sure she's alright," he lied.

But the boy bought it.

"Upstairs, first door on the left," he said. "And don't take too long. I can't keep grand-mere distracted for too much time…"

Frankie nodded, walking carefully up the stairs. He wasn't sure if he should knock, or if he should even be there at all, but when he saw the door was slightly ajar, he gently pushed it open further. He barely held back the gasp he felt at the sight.

Maura was beautiful, that much he was sure of, but she also looked bad. Very bad. She was curled up atop her made bed, her knees curled up to her chest. Her hair looked stiff, as if it hadn't moved or washed in days. Her eyes were open, but she was unresponsive. He could hardly see her chest moving she was so still. A scowl was etched in her features, Frankie could only guess, from a living nightmare.

He took a few steps closer, but nothing more. He felt like he was imposing already.

"Hey, Mrs. Fairfield," he said softly. If she could hear or not, it didn't matter. She needed someone, that much was obvious, but she looked too frail to rouse, so he just continued. "I'm…Frankie Rizzoli. We've never met, but hopefully you at least know about me…I heard you met my wife. My sister, too."

He paused. What could he say? He knew he couldn't fix her, because whatever was wrong was buried deep within her, a place only those really close to her could reach. But he decided, if he could at least break the surface, it would be enough.

"War changed Casey. Not…a lot, but it changed him. But it didn't change Jane. No matter how many times she says their time apart is what changed her…I know better. You…whoever you are…you fixed my big sister. You took her from a dark place; I remember the last time I saw her before getting shipped off. She wasn't…really there. No matter how many times she smiled, she looked fake. And that was how I've remembered Jane for the past three years. But coming back and seeing the Jane from my dim memories…I can't ever repay you for that. You made her happier than her own children do. Happier than Riley ever could. You fixed her, at least I think it was you, 'cause…recently she's fallen back…Even now, though….that she's sad, she's _still_ better than before she met you and…and I hope she has the brains to fix you. I know I got no right, but I'd….I'd like to ask you not to leave yet….Don't shut the world out until she comes to her senses."

He inhaled sharply because she moved. Not a lot, but enough. Her eyes were locked with his, shining with unshed tears. But that was better. Because at least she was back with him instead of in her mind.

"She cares about you," he said quietly. "But she's scared. I don't know why, but she is. And if it makes you feel any better, she's hurting too."

A few tears fell from Maura's eyes, darkening the blanket near her face, but she didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she looked away again, back to the wall.

"Jane won't let you down," he promised, smiling sadly at her.

Carefully, he left, slipping downstairs and out the front door into the autumn air. What he had missed was Riley, standing outside Maura's door. She had shown up a little after him, and in the shock of seeing her husband, had stood rooted just out of sight.

Now, with more secure steps, she entered Maura's room. She didn't hang back like Frankie. She went and sat on the edge of Maura's bed, waiting to see if the honey-blonde would protest. When she didn't, Riley carefully took her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm just…I'm sorry."

Riley took in a deep breath.

"I…I can remember, all my life, two things have always been true. Jane's always felt the need to put everyone else before herself and that I've always wanted to protect her, because she wouldn't do it herself…And…I had been good at it. I'd been good at keepin' her outta trouble. Keepin' her safe, until you and your father. In that little moment, I…I couldn't protect her. And…ever since then, I've been….terrified that would happen again. When I…I saw you…with her…eighteen years later, I just…felt that same helplessness again."

She paused.

"So I'm sorry. That was real misguided, because all ya wanted was to protect her too."

Riley stopped when she felt Maura's hand clench, just a little.

"And I'm also very…very sorry, that you think Jane…leaving you, was her way of not choosing you. That's not…that's not the case at all. Jane just…I already told ya she's selfless….and…and loving you probably felt like the most selfish thing she'd ever done."

Maura's eyes darted to hers at the word _love_.

"I know her, Maura. And she's just guilty. She's scared as hell 'cause she doesn't know how to put herself first. It ain't got a damn thing to do with you, and I'm…I'm worried you don't know that."

Riley slowly, ever so slowly, reached out to put her hand flat to Maura's cheek.

"But I know something else. Jane Rizzoli? She doesn't give up. So even if it takes months, hell if it takes _years_, she won't stop thinkin' 'bout ya. And she sure as hell won't stop thinkin'a ways to come back to you."

The brunette stood, hesitantly letting go of Maura's hand.

"I'm…I'm just so sorry…" she almost whispered.

* * *

Jane crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing at Frankie. She had been pacing outside her house when he had come back.

"You _what?!_" Jane snapped, staring in disbelief at her brother.

"I went to see her. And she looks bad, Janie. Real bad."

"I'm sorry…I'm still stuck on the part when you _went to see her_. Why?!"

"It seems to me like she meant a lot to you—"

"She doesn't mean _anything_ to me!" the brunette snarled; her heart didn't believe it.

Frankie didn't look phased, though, continuing where he had left off.

"So I went to see her. You should go."

"No. That…that wouldn't be good."

"Just go! She's catatonic, Jane. She's all numb and blank, and I doubt going would change _any _of that."

"So why go?!"

"_Why not?!_"

Jane glared at him, crossing her arms.

"You just don't know what you're talking about, Frankie. So stop."

He didn't know what to say, exactly. He just stared.

"_Jane_!"

The brunette's head snapped in the direction of the voice, shocked to see Charlie running down the street.

"You gotta…you gotta come…" he gasped as he slowed.

"Did you run all the way here from your house?" Jane asked, still slightly shocked.

"He-he's there, Jane. Uncle Sumner came by, and…and I didn't know what to do, and…I don't want Mother to get hurt, Jane _please_—"

Jane was already stalking down the street.

"Where's Liz?" she yelled.

"At…at a friends," he forced out, bending over to put his hands on his knees.

"You stay with Frankie, Charlie, you hear me? You don't leave his side until you hear from me."

And then Jane was off running. Screw it not being her business. Who was she kidding? Maura friggin' Isles _was_ her business.

* * *

**A/N: Whoops...Did *I* just leave a cliffhanger there? No...I wouldn't do that. That would be mean. And terrible. :) Again. I promise that this is most definitely the last terrible, horrifying moment in the rest of the story. One hundred percent...Well...that's not such a hard thing to promise, seeing as there's only ****four chapters left...Review if you like!**


	21. Rage Kills, Love Saves

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 21: Rage Kills, Love Saves**

Jane ran so fast she was afraid she wouldn't have any energy when she got there. But when she saw the front door hanging open, a new wave of strength, and anger, coursed through her. She barged in, stopping in the foyer to listen.

"P-please, Sumner, really. Can we just…hang on for a moment. G-garrett's _dead. _I've got n-no reason—"

Jane jolted forward at the slapping sound she heard, storming into Maura's bedroom. The sight she saw was enough to make her blood boil. Maura looked like death warmed over, her face pale, dark circles under her eyes. She was pinned against the far wall, caged in by Sumner's arms. Her face was turned away, straining to turn it further. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands flat against his chest, but she had no strength to push him away.

Something snapped in her, and she was over to the two in a second. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back with enough leverage to break his grip on Maura. She saw the honey-blonde slide to the ground out of the corner of her eye, but the rest of her focus was on him. His face. How she could ruin it.

"You stay the hell away from her," she felt herself growl.

"What do you know about her?" he shot back, trying to adjust the shirt Jane had nearly ripped off of him. "She's a cheating slut—"

"And you're a sick rapist. Aren't we all just a wonderful crowd?" she mocked, throwing her hands up. "Guess what? I don't give a damn what she is. So stay. Away."

She saw him sizing her up, considering fighting, but she also knew he didn't know how. He always had leverage, and now that it was gone, he had nothing. No way in, no way out. The fact that he was waiting to leave was more than enough for Jane. In a fluid motion, she stepped forward and punched him right in the eye, waiting for his upper body to lean back in reaction. Then as he began rocking forward, she smashed him in the nose. The force sent him crashing through Maura's French doors and into the backyard.

He scrambled to his feet, and as Jane followed, she noticed the cuts on his arms, his face, his hands…basically everywhere. More importantly, though, he looked shocked. Mortified more like, and it only made Jane feel better.

In another swift move, she had grabbed him by the collar again, yanking him back into the house. A piece of glass was sticking from the back of his shoulder, and her hand pushed it further into his shoulder as she shoved him onto his knees in front of Maura.

The honey-blonde was still huddled against the wall, her knees tucked against her chest and her face buried in them. It broke Jane's heart, and lit a scary passion in her she didn't know she possessed.

"Tell her you're sorry," she growled, squeezing his shoulder tighter.

He let out a pained gasp, hunching over to try and get rid of the pain, but Jane just tightened her grip, feeling a slight stinging as the glass began cutting her as well. She ignored it.

"Tell. Her."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Another growl left Jane's lips and her knee pressed hard into his spine, threatening to tug his shoulder in the opposite direction, to pull it from its socket.

"Mean it," she ordered.

And she was not sure how, but the most contrite, _sincere_, apology burst from the terrified man.

"God, I-I-I'm so sorry, Maura. I just, I always resented Garrett and all the wonderful things he got for nothing and….and you're…you're not a thing. You're…you and I'm…I'm so sorry, just please, please…"

His words died out. Asking for her forgiveness wasn't an option.

Jane pulled him to his feet and shoved him through the shattered door, more glass ripping his shirt, drawing more blood.

"Never come back," she threatened. "And _never_ breathe a word of this. Because if you do, it'll be on you. And I will hunt you down—"

He was off before she could finish her threat. And she had planned on it being a very nasty one. With him out of her sight, she immediately remembered Maura, rushing over and kneeling by her on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I'm such an idiot. If-if I would've just told you, _let_ myself feel the things I feel for you, I would've…I would've already been here to stop him before he even…even stepped inside." Jane felt tears, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll never forgive myself for that, and I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I ran off and…and I'm sorry I broke your fancy doors, and—"

She instantly stopped after hearing a small chuckle. Even through her tears, Maura had just laughed at her.

"Did you just apologize for breaking my door?" she mumbled quietly, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

Jane paused, her shocked ears barely registering the slight teasing. The smallest smile slipped onto her face.

"Yeah. Yeah I did…"

Maura giggled again, and Jane breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Jesus, woman, you were scarin' me half to death."

And as if she had been doing it all her life, Jane pressed her lips to Maura's without a second thought. It was light, and brief, but the sentiment was huge. She was okay. They were okay.

"You…you really love me?" Maura asked timidly.

Jane smirked at her.

"I let that slip, didn't I?"

Maura gave a minute nod, a shy smile appearing.

"Yeah, Maur. I…I love you. And it's…it's so scary, and I don't…know what's gonna happen, but lyin' about that won't change anything. I…I don't know how we could ever make this work…but I'm hurting, Maur. I'm hurting so damn much without you around. I need you…hell, I _love_ you. But I can't see how…I can't give up my kids. I can't just give up on 'em."

"I love you too," Maura whispered, reaching out to caress Jane's cheek lightly with her fingers. "Even…even if we can't be…together…can I maybe…ask you to _never_ leave again?"

The brunette nodded, her eyes sincere as she stared straight into Maura's bright hazel eyes.

Jane sat back on her heels to better survey Maura's state. She had bruises on her arm in the shape of fingers, and she still looked like she hadn't eaten in days, but other than that, she seemed physically unharmed. So Jane gently pulled her to her feet and toward the kitchen.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" she asked quietly, placing Maura in a kitchen chair.

The honey-blonde thought for what seemed like forever. It was strange. She knew she should probably be more rattled, but she…wasn't. Because it wasn't going to happen again. She felt _safe_ for once in her life.

"Yes. I'm going to be just fine. I…I'm still a little shaken," she admitted, "but it's nothing that won't pass."

"You should call the phone box outside the bakery," Jane said. "Frankie's probably got Charlie with Ma…You should let him know you're okay."

Maura nodded.

"He…he shouldn't have had to see that…" she mumbled.

"Hey," Jane said softly. "He didn't think nothing of it, alright? He was just worried about his mother. And he knew I'd do somethin' about it. Go. Call him. Tell him you're safe. We can go and pick him up—"

"I don't want him seeing."

"Seeing what?"

"Me…What happened…Everything."

Jane paused, considering.

"That's fine. He can stay at a friend's, right? Or he could just…stay with my Ma. She'd love a guest to spoil."

Again, Maura gave a small nod.

"Thank you."

"You'd have thought of it eventually," Jane assured. "You're just stressed. Now go."

As soon as Maura was out of sight, Jane winced. She slowly unclenched her right hand from the fist she had been making to assess the damage. Her palm was sliced from the encounter. It was bleeding pretty badly, too.

She went to the kitchen and rinsed it off, letting it sit under the running water for a few moments. It stung, but nothing too bad. She'd had worse injuries at work. What she did need was something to wrap it in, though. After scouring for a good bandage and finding none, she decided on the fabric belt of her dress. It's only function was to tighten the waist of her dress, not actually keep it on, so she figured it'd work. She wrapped the fabric around her hand, using her teeth to pull the knot tight at the back of her hand.

She inspected her handiwork, then set to work, rummaging through the kitchen drawers for pans, ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, her brow furrowing as she re-entered the kitchen to find Jane search around the room.

"Making you dinner. It looks like the last time you ate was the last time I saw you."

"That was the last time," Maura mumbled sheepishly as she sat down on a nearby stool.

"That was two weeks ago!" Jane exclaimed, stopping all her fiddling to look up at Maura. "Were you _trying_ to kill yourself?!"

Maura shrugged.

"I don't really know," she said honestly. "I just…I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like doing _anything._"

Jane's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Maura assured.

"But it _is_," Jane pressed, looking at the honey-blonde glumly. "I didn't wanna hurt you. That was…that was the last thing I wanted."

"I don't blame you," Maura said with a half-hearted laugh. "I just got…really depressed thinking about a life without anyone. Without _you_."

"See? My fault."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Would you just drop it? The second you mentioned food I got hungry again."

Jane gave her a small smile.

"Okay. But don't be disappointed when everything tastes bad."

"I would eat the table if my teeth were capable of such a feat, Jane. Anything will do."

"You promise you won't judge me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Maura answered sincerely.

Jane couldn't help it. She crossed the room and kissed Maura again. She couldn't get enough of Maura's taste. Her feel. Carefully, she let her lips move, gliding them to Maura's lower lip and sucking tentatively. Maura leaned into it, pushing them together more fully, her hand coming to cup the back of Jane's head, urge her forward.

Jane pulled back quickly, though, biting her lip, conflicted. Maura immediately sensed her hesitation, sandwiching the brunette's hands in her own.

"What's wrong? I told you it didn't matter either way. Together or no…Right now…I just need you in my life."

Brown eyes flicked up to take in the vision of Maura. There was no hesitation in her mind how much she loved Maura, but—

"I feel unfaithful."

There was a pause in which all they did was stare at each other, eyes searching.

"It _is_ unfaithful."

"That doesn't help," Jane muttered, deflating slightly.

"Well I'm most certainly not going to _lie_ to you Jane! I don't want what we have, our relationship, to be _deceitful—"_

She stopped when she saw Jane's eyebrows quirk up.

"Okay I heard how that sounded. _Yes_, we would be deceiving everyone around us, if we…if we decided to…do this, but that's not what I meant. I don't want anything between _us_ to be…dishonest. But yes. Being with me would be unfaithful, in every sense of the word, to Casey."

Jane's eyes softened, her fingers gliding, feather-light, down Maura's cheek.

"I knew what you meant. I was hiding is all."

"And I let you," Maura murmured, leaning in to give Jane a chaste kiss, pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes. "Because I love you. And I don't want you leaving."

"I'm scared," Jane whispered, her eyes closing and her forehead falling to rest on Maura's. Their noses brushed, Maura's breath catching.

"I know you are," Maura breathed. "We'll figure something out…all in good time."

"I need you not starved to death if we want that kind of time," Jane teased lightly, standing back up and walking back to the kitchen.

Maura got up too, even after Jane gave her a protesting look. She liked cooking with Jane. And that's what they did. They took a moment to forget the world around them. They searched Maura's recipe book that her mother had given her, flipping the pages and randomly stopping. Once they found one that Maura had all the ingredients for, they set to work, giving shy smiles and small giggles the whole time.

And then they sat on the kitchen counter with drinks in one hand, a fork in the other, and the serving dish between them, no plates to speak of. Jane only ate a little, always keeping a careful eye on Maura to make sure the honey-blonde was, in fact, eating. And eating a lot.

When the dish was empty, Jane finished the rest of her drink, slipping off of the counter and aiding Maura to do the same.

"I think I better get goin', Maur," Jane said, the disappointment clear in her timbre.

"Can I walk you back?" Maura asked tentatively, biting her lip as she looked up at Jane with pleading eyes.

"Are you strong enough?" Jane asked warily.

Maura nodded after a second, turning away from Jane as she fiddled with nothing in particular.

"Just let me put some proper clothes on—"

"You look beautiful, Maur."

This time, Maura looked up, her cheeks flushing.

"I'll only be a second."

Jane laughed.

"I don't think you heard me, Maura. You look beautiful."

Maura shuddered, her arms crossing self-consciously across her body.

"That sounds so…different now," she whispered.

"I know," Jane said softly, gently prying Maura's arms from around her body. "But that don't make it any less true. I mean it with all my heart."

Maura looked down at their hands. Jane had taken hold of each of hers, left holding right, right holding left. Her touch was firm. Promising.

"Okay," she conceded.

They walked a slow pace, the fifteen minute walk turning to that of a half an hour. Maura grabbed Jane's arm, needing to feel her and close the distance between them. Jane was worried it was also because the honey-blonde was getting tired. She wasn't sure how she felt about Maura walking home alone but said nothing.

Casey made quick work of his walk home, his steps faltering at the sight he saw. Jane was standing on the front step of their house, holding another woman in a tighten embrace. He saw her hands clutching at the woman's back and how they were rocking slightly.

This was Maura.

They stayed that way for a long time, and he stood, unmoving. When he looked closer, he saw tears on Jane's face, spilling from her closed eyes. He could hear Maura's voice murmuring comfortingly to Jane, but he could not distinguish words. Just the gentle, low hum of her tone.

He watched as Maura pulled away, holding Jane at arm's length, forcing his wife to look her in the eye. She then spoke a few more words and Jane nodded minutely. And then they kissed. Just like that. It was not long or passionate, but it was most certainly a kiss. He blinked, to see if he was seeing things. But they were still standing there, centimeters apart, foreheads resting together.

He felt angry, hurt, but then he saw something he thought he'd never see again. Jane smiled. She smiled so warmly, so lovingly it melted his heart. Sure, it stung a bit, because there was a time, back when they were in school, that smile was his. But looking closer, he saw it was bigger, brighter. Her eyes were shining and…they were aware. Oh, so aware. In love.

Maura walked down the steps and turned left, her back to Casey as she walked away. She hadn't noticed him. Jane hadn't noticed him.

He waited. Not long, but he waited enough to give Jane the hope that he hadn't seen anything. But not enough to stifle all the worry. He clattered through the door, and he caught her eye just in time to see the small panic he had hoped for. It was gone, though, melted away by a welcoming smile. He dropped his things at the entryway before making his way over to her. She had her hands full, one hand shaking the pan on the stovetop, the other stirring its contents, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, letting his hands linger on her hips.

He was surprised. She didn't pull away. Didn't flinch. She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

As if she'd been doing it all her life.

The thought hit him like a punch in the gut, and he swallowed, hiding his discomfort by turning and heading for the table.

"You have a good day at work, babe?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Good as ever, I guess," he said.

"Korsak doin' alright?"

"Yeah. He misses ya, Janie."

She gave an airy laugh.

"Well I miss him too."

"Daddy!" Clara exclaimed, running in and hopping into his lap.

"Hey there," he laughed, adjusting her on his leg and wrapping one hand around her stomach. "How're you doin' pretty girl?"

"Alright," she said with a shrug, playing with the fork at the place setting. "I don't wanna go to school on Monday."

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head to get a look at her face.

"It's time away from Momma," she said simply, than caught herself. "And you."

It was the _perfect_ end to his _perfect_ day. All in all, though, he realized it was his fault. There was no arguing with that. So he smiled at her and said nothing. Jules came wandering in, Clara's teddy bear clutched in her hand.

"Your turn," she mumbled sleepily, gently placing the bear in Clara's lap before she sat down.

Clara hugged the bear to her chest, burying her nose in its fur. It still smelled like Maura.

* * *

**A/N: See? One more step in the right direction. Not totally fixed. Not totally terrible. Right? Am I right? Review if you like all you lovely people :)**


	22. Tearful Goodbyes

**A/N: This one's a short one. Important, for sure, but short...**

**Chapter 22: Tearful Goodbyes**

Casey grappled with what to do for the next few weeks. He wanted to be selfish, keep her to himself, but the problem with that was, he didn't even have her to begin with. No matter what way he looked at it, no matter what he told himself, one thing remained the same. Jane wasn't his.

He remembered a day less than a week ago; Jane had been so strangely happy, it had gotten him paranoid. He had been so desperate to find some sort of way out, a way that wouldn't put any blame on himself, he had skipped a day at work, just to see if Jane would go anywhere. Do anything against their marriage. She didn't do anything. Maura showed up, but didn't go to the door. She just put something in the mailbox and left. And. It was obvious Jane knew she was there, because not a minute later, she was out, taking the letter.

Why, though? Why would she do that? She could've easily gone outside when Maura was there, had contact in some way, but she…didn't. And every day, Jane continued to act the same. Happy. Easy. Light.

That morning, she was no different. What was different, though, was that he had made up his mind. Hell, he had made up his mind a long time ago, he just couldn't admit it. Either way, they both went through their normal routine. She had run to the mailbox while he was sitting at the table, grabbed everything inside and ran back, not even looking through it before heading back to finish breakfast. This time, though, Casey did not hide his hand in his lap like normal. He left it resting atop the table as he drank his coffee. He felt her watching him intently, and gradually, her movements slowed until she was just standing. Staring.

"Casey," Jane said quietly. "You're not wearing your ring." She unconsciously started spinning her own.

He met her gaze, giving a sad smile.

"It doesn't fit anymore."

"What?" she asked in shock. "W-why?"

He paused.

"I got it resized."

Jane's brow furrowed.

"Doesn't that usually have the opposite affect? You get your ring resized to…make it fit?"

"Not when it's not mine anymore," he said simply.

They stood in silence for a long moment, his words soaking in. He saw her eyes narrow, then widen, her hand flying up to her mouth. He knew. He knew something was going on…

"Oh, Casey…" Jane breathed, stepping around the counter towards him. "I…Nothing's happened, I swear I ain't done nothin—"

He gave her another small smile.

"You always were too good for me, Jane. It's okay, though. 'Cause I know it wasn't my fault. All these years I…I thought I was doin' somethin' wrong. All the guys, they talked about their lives, and how…how happy their wives were. And I just…didn't see that in you. But…I get it."

"Get _what_?" Jane asked, on the verge of tears.

It couldn't end this way. She couldn't lose her babies, not now. Not after everything.

"Baby, I will stay with you," she continued, pleading as she walked towards him. "I will tell them to leave and never come back. Our family is my first priority—"

She stopped talking when he shook his head, waiting for him to answer. He didn't, though. He just extended his hand and waited for her to do the same. Slowly, she offered him her palm, and he dropped the band into it. She stared at it for a long time.

"It's…it's so small."

"A lady's got dainty fingers, last time I checked."

Jane's eyes shot to his.

"You…you knew?"

"Not right away, of course," he said slowly. "I mean, whose first guess woulda been that? But just because it ain't common don't mean I'm dumb, Janie. You always were my best friend. Never would've thought it was because you had the same taste as me."

A small smile slipped on her face.

"I love you," she murmured, closing their distance and falling into his lap for a hug.

He gave a low chuckle, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too."

"W-where does that leave us?" she asked into his neck, clinging to him.

"Well…the army offered me a job. They offered it to me before I even got back…but I had had a family to get back to, so I declined."

She stiffened.

"I'm sorry…If I'd have known…"

"He said the offer still stood, no matter when."

Pulling away to get a better look at him, she looked at him cautiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And…I think I'm gonna go for it."

"That's…what is that?" she asked hesitantly.

He laughed.

"It's _good_, Jane. It's something I've wanted to do for a while." He paused. "It's good for you, too."

Jane looked at him in awe.

"You're…you're a much better man than I knew, Casey Jones."

"Yeah. Well you're a better woman than you think, Jane Rizzoli."

She smiled.

"But I do have one request," he added. "On the few…the few days a year I get to come home, would you let me see Jules and Clara? And…could you maybe have them write me. I don't wanna be…outta their lives. Not at all…but it's…it's best. For _us_. And I won't leave you dry. I'll….I'll send checks back."

"That's not necessary—"

He laughed.

"You're my wife. I'm gonna provide for you. Especially now that you're back to being jobless."

Jane made a face.

"I don't like dependency."

"I know, dear. But that's how it's gotta work."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked carefully.

"Sure."

"Why're you doing this? It…it doesn't make any sense. You're giving up…your children…your married life. I just…I don't get it!"

He looked at her, considering exactly how to say what he wanted.

"I'm happy if you're happy."

A small smile flickered onto her face, and she held his gaze.

"I'm happy if you're happy," she repeated quietly.

She reached up to stroke his cheek, leaning forward to give him a final quick kiss.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"Do…do the girls know yet?"

"I mentioned it. Never called it a definite thing. But I figured giving them at least some warning would make it better."

"It probably would."

"Do they know about you and…her?" he asked.

Silence encompassed them as Jane thought for long seconds.

"I'm pretty sure Clara does," Jane confirmed, gently climbing off him. "Which means she's probably told Jules. But maybe not."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No. She just….figured it out. I never knew how smart she was, Casey. And then…then it just came out of her."

Casey heard her hesitation.

"You mean Maura brought it out of her."

Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she rocked back onto the balls of her feet nervously.

"Yeah…"

There was a long pause, Jane's guilt weighing heavy in the air.

"Then I'm okay with her."

"What?" Jane asked, shocked, her eyes flying back up to Casey.

"Any woman who can better my girls is…is okay."

Jane rolled her eyes at his stutter.

"You're trying," she laughed. "That's all that counts."

He smiled.

"Well? Are you gonna…go to her?"

"No," she said simply, turning on her heels and heading back to the kitchen. "I have breakfast to make for my husband."

He looked at her hesitantly, and she just gave him a reassuring smile. Her own values were more important to her than the desire to see Maura. Even though he had technically given her back her marriage, via the ring, but she didn't feel right. Not until he was gone.

Because she knew divorce was not an option. They both knew that. It would get the kids involved. It would get her mother involved. It would rain unnecessary hell down on them. She supposed symbolic divorce was the best she would ever get, but she would never feel comfortable being around Maura with him nearby.

She most certainly couldn't wait to tell Maura the good news. And she did tell her, via their hand delivered letters. It didn't cost money because they didn't need stamps, and it was proper enough. They had just wanted to keep in touch, at least until they felt _really_ okay about where they stood together.

When a week had passed and Casey had said his final goodbyes, Jane started to feel nervous. They'd already told the girls he was going away, and they knew that the goodbye was one that would be for a while, but she had things of her own she wanted to explain.

She picked the girls up from school as per usual, and they got to the house and the girls went to skip off to their room, as per usual. That was when Jane finally worked up her courage.

"Hey girls?"

"Yeah, Momma?" they asked together, automatically stopping and following her to the couch as she walked.

"There's some things I need to tell you."

"Okay."

They plopped themselves down next to her and waited, looking up at her obediently.

"Daddy…daddy's gone back away," she said, reiterating what they already knew. "H-he's not gonna be in any danger, like he was b'fore…but he'll still be away."

They didn't put up a fuss; they just nodded in understanding.

"But this place is a place you can write to him. And he's gonna be doin' lots of good. He's gonna be teaching soldiers. So they'll be safer when there's war again."

"He's protectin' them," Jules clarified.

"Yes. Give a man a fish—" Jane started.

"You'll feed him for a day," Clara continued.

"Teach him how to fish," Jules added. "You'll feed him for a lifetime," they finished together.

Jane smirked.

"My smart girls. Soon you'll be passin' me up!"

She sighed, though, remembering the final thing she needed to discuss with them.

"And while he's gone…Maura's gonna stay with us…or we're gonna stay with her…okay?"

Clara smiled.

"I told you that you loved her," she said proudly.

Jane looked at her sternly.

"You both need to understand something. Just because I love Maura doesn't mean I don't love your father."

Jules smirked at her, but she continued anyway.

"And it also doesn't mean you should love him any less. Nobody did anything wrong and—"

"It's okay, Momma," Clara said. "We love Daddy and you just the same. 'Sides. Just 'cause we don't know Daddy too well now don't mean we can't know him later. When we're all grown up and he's in…re-ti-erment, we'll _really_ get to know him. He'll get _sick _of us we'll be 'round so much."

Jane laughed.

"Yes, that's true I guess…"

The girls got to their feet, sensing the end of the conversation. Jane hesitated, though, as they started toward their room.

"Actually…would you mind staying over at Aunt Riley's? I'm sure Uncle Frankie, with enough prodding, would let you stay up a little past your bedtime, dontcha think?"

They grinned.

"Go. Get into your sleeping stuff. You better be back here in two minutes," she teased, and they ran off, giggling as they fought to get through the doorway at the same time.

Jane rolled her eyes. What kids she had.

And then she thought of Maura. Maura, who she could finally see. Who she could finally be with.

* * *

**A/N: And...SO CLOSE. Casey's gone (woohoo!) now get ready for some loving and adoring Rizzles. :) Review if you like.**


	23. Love I'd Never Known

**A/N: I'm sorry this is just a little late. I'm just having one of those days. You know, the ones were absolutely nothing goes right? So yeah, smart me is updating on said terrible day. Just my luck...oh well. A promise is a promise. Every day is every day.**

**Oh. And please note the rating change. Because this is M for reasons, and that reason is about the only thing in this chapter, so...yeah. Children should get out of this wonderful lovey-dovey goodness that is FINALLY RIZZLES. Just sayin'.**

**Chapter 23: Love I'd Never Known**

Jane might've been embarrassed at how desperately she wanted to get over and see Maura, but she was so excited and nervous and happy, embarrassment didn't really have any room to exist. She knocked politely on Maura's door and waited, rocking on the balls of her feet to try to ease the jitters she felt.

When the door finally opened, they took a long second to stare at each other.

_Thank God you're here_, was what they both saw in the other's eyes.

Maura rushed forward, falling into Jane and holding her in a tight embrace. Jane hugged back tightly, and she felt tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"I missed you so much," she whispered into Maura's hair, her eyes closing as she relaxed a little into their hug.

"I missed you too," Maura mumbled, finding that she too was crying.

They stayed that way, holding each other like a vice, as if one relaxed muscle would make the other slip through their fingers. Maura understood what Jane's presence meant. She was hers. They were each other's.

Finally, Jane cleared her throat.

"Are you gonna…invite me inside?" she teased lightly.

Maura giggled, pulling back. Even in the lightness of Jane's tone, she could feel the woman's distress, her fears, her nerves.

"Everything will be alright," she said softly, drying Jane's tears with the pads of her fingers.

Jane repeated the action on her, her fingers lingering longer on her cheek, though.

"Because I'll have you," the brunette answered calmly.

Maura smiled, and taking Jane's hand, she led her inside. They walked quietly up the stairs and to Maura's room, the honey-blonde very cautiously shutting the door.

"My kids finally went to sleep," she explained, turning back to Jane.

"Did I tell you I missed you?" Jane breathed, and Maura laughed quietly, stepping up and into Jane's personal space.

"I believe you did," she murmured sensuously, keeping her lips _just_ shy from Jane's. "But you can tell me again if you like."

Jane instead pulled her in for a kiss, a long, deep, surprisingly passionate kiss.

"God I missed you," she whispered into Maura's lips, brushing them with every word.

"I'm here now," Maura assured, letting her hand wander over Jane's clothed body as Jane kissed her again.

Jane did the same, her hands exploring the expanse of Maura's body through her dress, nearly groaning at how little she could really feel.

"Off," Jane mumbled, her hands fisting in the skirt of Maura's dress as she pulled the honey-blonde back slightly.

She caught the small crestfallen look in Maura's eyes and rephrased, tugging at the material once more.

"Dress off," she laughed, pressing their lips together for a softer kiss. "Not you, never you."

Maura smiled against Jane's lips, her hands loosening their grip in Jane's hair. Slowly she turned around, sweeping her hair over one shoulder to give Jane access to the zipper.

"Don't move," Jane whispered, her trembling fingers ghosting down Maura's back, finding a firm hold on her waist, her hands molding to fit the dip of the honey-blonde's hips.

Although she wanted to see what she was doing, she couldn't help but lean forward and press her lips to the back of Maura's neck. A shudder ran through the honey-blonde, and Jane closed her eyes, moving her lips to gently nip and suck the bare skin of Maura's shoulder.

Carefully, her fingers pulled down the zipper, her free hand caressing every new inch of exposed skin, feeling Maura's body shake as she got lower. She took a step back, inspecting Maura for a few seconds. The v of bare skin now shown was that of perfect ivory against the red fabric hanging open. Maura's whole body was moving with her forceful breathing, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she waited for the brunette.

"Jane," she breathed. "Jane, please."

Hearing her name used like that sent chills through Jane. It sounded so…heady, so _needy_. She put her hands on Maura's shoulders, sliding them beneath the material of the dress. Taking a step closer, she slowly, ever so slowly, moved her hands down the expanse of Maura's arms, lowering the dress with them until gravity did the rest, dropping the dress to the ground in a ring around Maura.

The honey-blonde turned back to Jane of her own accord, stepping forward cautiously, waiting for an 'okay,' a sign that it was alright to touch. Jane slowly licked her suddenly dry lips, swallowing as her eyes roamed reverently over Maura's body. Then she nodded so minutely, Maura feared she was just seeing things.

That fear was smothered when Jane tugged her forward, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist to press their bodies flush against each other. Her hands stroked tantalizingly slow over the soft skin of Maura's back, smiling down at the woman in her arms.

"You're beautiful," she murmured, a small smile appearing before she leaned down for a kiss.

Maura felt it. She felt beautiful, held in the safety of Jane's strong arms. Her hands traced up Jane's chest, up the valley between her breasts until she found bare skin, snaking them around Jane's neck to press the brunette more fully into her. She wanted more, needed more, and Jane was denying her of it.

Jane kept her lips moving slowly against Maura's, forcing her to follow in the slow pace. No matter how much Maura wanted to just let go and kiss the woman with reckless abandon, she felt herself mesmerized by the feelings she got by holding back. That _need_ to release just built in her chest, threatening with each passing moment to burst forth, but Jane seemed to be able to hold it in place.

Maura's body was quaking with desire, fighting against her to find more skin. _Anything_. Jane's tongue ran over her lip, and she nearly moaned at the jolts she felt from opening her mouth, allowing Jane in. Again, though, Jane kept it slow, languid as their tongues met and moved.

Carefully, Maura let herself get washed away in the deep movements, her hand loosening its grip on Jane's neck and traveling of its own accord to the buttons of Jane's shirt. Even with Jane's hold on her, both literally and figuratively, she managed to pull the fabric free, letting it fall to the floor, their kiss never breaking.

Jane's hands skimmed around to her stomach, stroking gently up and down, slowly allowing them to go higher and higher until they reached the silk of Maura's bra, only brushing over it. A whimper slipped from the honey-blonde's lips, and her control slipped, her hands grabbing Jane's and forcing them behind her and to the clasp.

Jane grinned against her lips, pulling back for air, their foreheads resting together. Both were panting, their breathing synched as they waited, centimeters apart. The honey-blonde's normally light irises were almost gone, a brazen wanting burning in them as she stared at Jane. The intensity was scary, but Jane also knew everything she saw in Maura's eyes was mirrored in her own.

With slow precision, she unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor, already forgotten. She let her eyes wander to Maura's breasts, her hands heading for the same destination, cupping them, feeling their weight. Maura's breath rushed from her at the first touch, her eyes snapping shut as she leaned forward, into Jane's hands.

Encouraged, Jane kneaded them gently, feeling the nipples harden against her palms. She let her thumbs roll over them, pulling a low moan from Maura.

"Off, off…everything off," she whispered hurriedly, her hands falling to Jane's pants to undo the button.

Jane allowed her, sinking back to sit on the bed as Maura got on her knees to peel the pants off the rest of the way. She took her time to take off Jane's shoes, slowly removing them and dropping them to the floor. Her hand held Jane's foot softly for a moment, her fingers skating sensuously over the arch and up to her ankle.

Her eyes never left Jane's as she placed a kiss on the inside of Jane's ankle, her lips lingering on the skin, now covered with a thin sheen of sweat. They both were, from the effort, from the restraint. Her lips ghosted higher, placing another long kiss on the inside of Jane's knee. Hearing Jane's shallow breathing, knowing it was because of her, sent delicious chills through Maura, all radiating straight to her core.

Their eyes, still locked, were like a binding. A _deeper_ connection than any physical one they could create as Maura inched forward to kiss Jane's inner thigh.

In an instant, Maura saw Jane's hesitancy, even if it was only there for a second, and she was on her feet, cupping Jane's face.

"I love you," she whispered huskily. "This is not lust. It's _love,_" she assured, kissing Jane softly, her heart fluttering as Jane kissed back gently, lovingly.

"I know. I love you too."

With that, the two of them shed the rest of their clothes together. Maura guided Jane to the head of her bed, kissing her slowly, their hands exploring everywhere they could reach. The sounds Maura was making; Jane was surprised she hadn't flown off the edge from them alone. She gave these quiet hums and low moans, and it just kept arousing Jane past the point she thought possible.

Their lips never broke as Maura moved to straddle Jane, her hand on the back of Jane's neck keeping the brunette sitting. Jane's hands automatically fell to Maura's ass, squeezing her tighter until…

"Oh God, Maura," she gasped, her forehead resting against Maura's as their cores touched.

Maura ground her hips down, and Jane moaned, her hands on Maura's ass guiding her closer, pushing her further. Their lips met again, less measured, less precise, but still as tenderly as before, Jane slowly kissing down Maura's jaw, over her collarbone. Maura arched back to allow Jane the space, increasing the pressure the next circle of her hips brought on Jane's core.

Jane stifled her moan, letting her open mouth rest on the swell of Maura's breast as she waiting for her breath to come back.

"Jane," Maura pleaded, her fingers grabbing a fistful of Jane's hair pushing her down that extra little bit.

Not in a position to argue, Jane took a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Maura's fingernails dug into her scalp as she continued her ministrations, hushed mewling sounds spilling from Maura's lips as she fought the urge to yell.

She ground her center harder into Jane, feeling the brunette's breath catch as she pulled back. The grinding was doing nothing but rev up her desire though, and she couldn't form the words to ask for more. Blindly, she searched for Jane's hand on her ass, guiding it between them.

No matter how much she wanted released, she looked to Jane to do it for her, waiting as she gazed into those intense brown eyes. When she got a nod, Maura dropped the wrist, letting both her arms drape over Jane's shoulders and connect behind her neck. Their eyes never moved, locked with each other as Maura lifted herself up just a little. Jane slowly trailed her fingers down, taking the time to trace around Maura's navel, making her shiver in anticipation until they finally dipped into warm heat.

Maura whimpered, letting out a shaky breath as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey," Jane whispered, the hand she had on Maura's ass lifting to rub comforting circles on her lower back. "Look at me."

Maura swallowed as Jane gently stroked both her back and her center in the same slow, tender motions. She forced her eyes back open, her arms wrapping a little tighter around Jane's neck as she looked back into the chocolate eyes.

Gently, Jane gathered Maura's arousal, moving up to circle her clit before plunging back down and into her. Maura bit her lip, moaning, watching passion ignite in Jane's eyes at the sound. It made her feel flush, _alive_, and feeling Jane so intimately close, _in_ her, was beyond overwhelming. She felt she was flying over an abyss with no idea what was at the bottom. But she sure as hell wanted to find out.

When she realized Jane had yet to move, she understood, using her grip around Jane's neck to move, rock herself against Jane's hand. A louder moan escaped her, and she had to rest her forehead to Jane's. She caught the smile in the brunette's eye and felt herself beaming back. She was so madly in love with this woman.

Another roll of her hips, and Jane thrust counterpoint, sending a tingling through Maura's body that began concentrating in the pit of her stomach. Even though Jane was not in a position to move very much, she did, rocking slowly with Maura until the burn was too much for the honey-blonde to take. She fought to keep her eyes from shutting as leaned back, her weight supported by Jane's neck, and rocked faster. The only thing that had yet to change was their eye contact, their gazes still intensely locked as they moved.

Maura was sure she loved this woman, so wholly and completely, and it only heightened her arousal, her _awareness_ of every single movement. Something white-hot was building inside her, and it was thrilling. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was heavy, and it was so much to take in, but grounding her, reminding her how safe she was, were Jane's low moans of approval, the shifting beneath her as Jane watched her move. And when Jane curled her fingers, even just a little, Maura was sure she would never find her way back to Earth.

She felt herself losing control of her body, every muscle clenching before something released inside her. All she could think to do was lean forward, hold Jane tightly as waves of blinding, searing pleasure crashed over her. For minutes, she couldn't force her eyes open. All she could hear was the rushing of her own blood in her ears, her thighs still trembling of their own accord.

Finally, Maura managed to open her eyes, although there was nothing to see but the skin of Jane's shoulder. She could feel, though. Jane's hands were resting lazily on the honey-blonde's ass, her cheek placed atop Maura's head, waiting for her to move so _she_ could move.

The honey-blonde summoned the strength to sit up, only to be met with adoring chocolate eyes.

"I love you," she murmured, kissing Maura softly, their lips lingering together.

"Did you…?"

"No."

"Can't have that," Maura mumbled sleepily.

"Yes we can. You're exhausted," Jane laughed.

"It'll only take a second," she argued, sliding herself from Jane's lap and guiding her to lie back.

"A second huh? You seem mighty confident with yourse—Oh my God," she almost cried out as Maura circled her clit with her tongue.

Maura nearly laughed as Jane's hips bucked from the mattress, but she barely had time as Jane's hand found purchase in her hair. She did not shove Maura back, though, as she was used to. Instead she just gripped it, as if it was her own conscious connection to the honey-blonde. Maura smiled, snaking her hand under Jane's hip to grab her other hand, lacing their fingers together and giving a squeeze before she really went to work.

She worked to pull Jane so close to the edge it was painful, leaving her there for what Jane felt was hours. But when Maura finally gave her that release, she quite literally saw stars, clamping her mouth shut tight as her body jerked away from Maura's mouth. Maura didn't relent though, continuing her ministrations until Jane was so spent she was begging.

With a small smile Maura crawled back up to lay in the crook of Jane's arm. The brunette wrapped her arms around her, pressing feather-light kisses on her temple, down her cheek, finally straining to kiss her lips. Maura craned her neck up for more contact, their lips gliding together in languid motions. With a final tender peck, Jane pulled away and closed her eyes.

Maura nestled a little further into Jane's embrace, letting their legs tangle, their heat mix.

In the morning, Jane awoke with Maura still in her arms, her body wrapped protectively around the honey-blonde. Carefully she reached her free arm, the one that was not trapped under Maura's body, to the floor beside the bed, searching for her pants. When she found them, she retrieved the ring Casey had given her.

She turned it around in her hand a few times. Saying she was unsure of where they were wasn't really true. She knew. She knew she would live and love and cherish this woman until the day she died, but what else did that mean? Did it mean…_marriage_? Eternal commitment? She really didn't want to _ask_ Maura, because they could never really get married. It would be an overdramatic moment that ended in nothing. Plus she really wasn't sure what to say. But she knew she wanted it.

So slowly, she slipped the ring on Maura's right ring finger before drifting back to sleep.

Next time around, she awoke to hazel eyes staring at her intently. She jolted, but did not pull away. Somehow, Maura had turned herself so they were facing, each on their sides, foreheads touching.

"When did we get married?" she asked scratchily, a smile in her eyes.

"You fell asleep for that part," Jane whispered back, biting her lip before kissing Maura lovingly.

"I love you," Maura murmured, seriously this time.

"And I love you. We can do this," Jane assured, clasping Maura's hands in her own.

"I expect nothing less."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...funny story, that's...well that's it. I know all of you keep saying do more, but I just...I had planned this story to be about that scary, totally in love, totally unable to, sorta build-up, and that's what I accomplished. So, sorry to all y'all who just joined up. At least you can say you got to read my terribly written smut and then an Epilogue tomorrow...! woo...Review if you like. See ya tomorrow for the final chapter!**


	24. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

A thud in the back room of the bakery set a scowl on Angela's face. She covered it up with an apologetic smile to the customer she was helping.

"_JANE!" _she hollered, slightly annoyed.

"What?!" Jane yelled back in an equally irritated fashion.

"I told you to go home!"

"Well I wasn't done unloading the delivery van!"

"It's his van! He can do it himself!"

"Relax, Angela," Maura laughed, the giggle mimicking the tone of the bell on the door as she entered: joyous. "I'll get her out."

Jane groaned at the sound of her wife's voice; that woman could get her to do anything. She dropped the bag of flour she was holding onto the shelving unit, dusting off her hands as Maura entered.

"C'mon, dear. You can come back in a month or two."

The brunette nearly pouted, her posture slouching.

"I like working here! I feel like I'm providing!"

"You _are_ providing, but you can't right now. Not in your state. It's not good for you _or_ the baby."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said exercise was good!" she whined as Maura stepped closer, the smaller woman rubbing her hands up and down Jane's arms.

"I did, sweetie. But I meant walking occasionally. Not standing up for eight hours. Now come on!"

Jane had been afraid someone was going to be mad at her for the pregnancy. Casey, because he wouldn't be there to raise the child. Maura, because it had meant Jane had slept with Casey when he returned. But neither were fazed. Maura had been thrilled. Thrilled was an understatement actually. Surprisingly, Casey had been ecstatic in his letter back, telling her how happy he was for her.

"I don't want to," Jane protested finally.

"I'll make it up to you later," Maura prompted, her eyes just a little darker.

Jane gave her a devilish grin as Maura tugged on her arms, using the force to pull Maura flush into her, pulling her in for a kiss. She let her tongue wander, pulling a soft whimper from the honey-blonde as she pulled away.

"God that sounds so sexy," Jane husked, her hands skimming over the curve of Maura's waist, her now darker eyes staring intently at Maura. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Maura hummed and rolled up onto her toes to kiss Jane again, biting playfully at her lower lip.

"I think I have some idea," she whispered back, her lips brushing Jane's with every word.

A moan of need rumbled up from Jane's chest, her hands slipping down Maura's back to her ass.

"I wish I could take you right here," Jane murmured, trailing kisses down the honey-blonde's neck and earning a low moan.

Maura felt a blush flooding her cheeks. They had never kissed in a public area, even when alone, much less _this_. Even though they were concealed by a wall, she felt so exposed. It left her wanting more, but her brain still remembered that _she _had to be the reasonable one.

"Jane," Maura whispered. "Let me take you home."

"I don't wanna wait," Jane mumbled into Maura's skin, sucking a little harder at Maura's neck.

"That's your pregnancy crazy brain talking, Jane," Maura breathed, threading her fingers lightly in Jane's hair to pull her back. "You can wait two minutes."

Jane huffed, letting her hands fall from Maura.

"If you insist."

Maura grinned up at her, noting the same flush in Jane's face.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered, her hands sliding from Jane's arms to her stomach, rubbing gentle circles on Jane's rather large abdomen.

She went to pull her hands away but Jane held them down, pressing her palms to the back of Maura's hands.

"He's moving. Wait."

They waited, Maura's eyes glued on her hands entwined with Jane's, and then she felt the bump. The slightest, barely there kick, and it made her heart jolt. There was a little…_somebody_ in there, and she was going to get to call that someone her own. With Jane.

Her eyes shot up to Jane's, the hazel orbs shining with a newfound excitement.

"It's just as…exhilarating as when I felt it in me," she murmured.

Jane grinned.

"I'm glad. Now can we _get home_," she laughed. "Pleaaase?"

Maura laughed too, giving Jane a final chaste kiss before turning, taking Jane's hand and tugging, leading her back into the front of the store.

"Bye, Ma!" Jane called, waving with her free hand as Maura towed her past the register.

"Bye, Janie! I'll bring your paycheck at dinner on Sunday. Bye, Maura!"

Angela knew about their living arrangement. But she had just automatically assumed it was out of convenience. Jane couldn't support herself with Casey gone indefinitely, and Maura was a widow, never to remarry again. There quite honestly was nothing to question.

Maura waved goodbye too, guiding Jane down the steps of the bakery and into her car. She hurried to the driver's side and jumped inside, automatically taking Jane's hand after she started the car. Jane lifted their entwined fingers to her mouth, kissing each of Maura's one at a time, letting her lips linger on her pinky before setting their hands in her lap.

The car ride was mostly silent, the radio playing softly in the background. When they pulled up to their new house, Maura turned off the car. The new place was equidistant to both Jane's and Maura's kids' schools as well as somewhere between their price ranges.

Maura glanced over at Jane, expecting nothing, but was hit with the sight of tear streaks staining her wife's face.

"Jane?" she asked tentatively.

She knew pregnancy came with general mood swings, but up until that point, Jane had kept them…_relatively_ in check.

"It's just so wonderful," Jane said quietly.

Immediately, Maura relaxed. Happy tears.

"What is, sweetie?" she asked, unbuckling and sliding over to put her other hand over Jane's in her lap, squeezing softly.

"H-how everything…turned out. It…it's so…it's better than _anything_ I ever could've hoped for…"

"I know. I know and I feel the same."

"Your kids call me Mum."

"Yours call me Mommy," Maura reminded her.

Jane clutched her hand tighter in hers, her eyes never leaving their fingers.

"No one knows," she continued softly. "Ma was glad we're sharing expenses. She just…she doesn't realize…"

"No one even suspects."

"Our _kids_ know, but they…they don't say a word. They even…go back to calling us 'Maura' and 'Jane' around company."

"They're smart."

"And _we_…we get another one. Together."

Maura felt her own eyes stinging.

"The best gift I could've asked for."

"And…I've found the love of my life….who loves me right back."

"I do," Maura said, keeping her voice as even as she could manage as she leaned over, kissing Jane's cheek.

"I love every single thing about you," she continued.

She kissed the corner of Jane's mouth, her lips lingering a little longer.

"Your body. Your mind. Everything that makes you, you."

She finally kissed Jane's lips, holding Jane in place as their lips pressed firmly together.

"Mother! Mum!"

They looked over to see Charlie waving a football at them, and they were sucked back to reality. Their wonderful reality.

"I thought he was with friends."

"He was," Maura said, her brow furrowing.

"Could…could it be?" Jane breathed, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Could it be that he brought…._guy_ friends over?!"

Maura gave an over-exaggerated gasp, her hand flying to her chest.

"It can't be!"

Even though they were teasing, they were both proud. Very proud of him.

"I'm comin'!" Jane called to him, leaning over to give Maura another quick kiss.

"You can't be serious!" Maura protested as Jane opened the car door. "You can't possibly be playing football with a bunch of boys…while you're eight months pregnant, Jane!"

Jane chuckled, sliding out of the car.

"What? They're _ten_ years old, Maur. Besides. It's just tag. Not tackle."

Maura scowled.

"Because that makes it _so_ much better."

"It does!" Jane laughed, running over and scooping Charlie into her arms as she started off for the back yard.

He gave a protesting yell, laughing unrestrained as she lugged him away. Maura couldn't help but smile after them, but she quickly realized she had a lot of work to do. She had a lot of mouths to feed…

As soon as she got in the house, she was bombarded by Jules and Clara, who took her in a hug at the same time.

"Mommy?" they asked together.

"What, honeys?"

"Nothin'. We just love you," Clara laughed.

"A bunch," Jules added.

Maura should've guessed as much. Even after eight months together, they never went a day without hugging her. It didn't even hurt anymore when she helped them write letters to Casey. Because what they shared with him was different.

They scurried away, and Maura was left to cook, glancing every once in a while out the window to the back. Jane looked so in her element, rough-housing, yet she also looked _so_ good with the pregnancy glow, with the stomach. She was such a woman and yet so…_not_, and it was beautiful. Perfect.

By the time she had finished cooking for a small army, the boys were done, rolling into the house with polite 'thank you's and everything similar, whisking away all the food.

Jane had stolen about half of it, shoveling as much down as she could before Maura yanked her away.

"Hurry up. Go get clean and changed. Liz's tennis match is in a half an hour."

Jane made a face, but agreed with a nod. She refrained from kissing her, instead just resting a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"You think you can get rid of the peanut gallery before then?" Jane quipped, her eyes looking back to the mess of boys littering the dining room.

"I think I can manage, yeah," Maura laughed, gently pushing Jane away, "Now, go."

Twenty-five minutes later, the house had been cleared, and all the kids were waiting by the door.

"Mum!" Liz called with a huff. "We're gonna be late!"

"You think I don't know that!" Jane called back in agitation. "Maybe if you carried twenty extra pounds in your stomach you wouldn't be on my case!"

She appeared, grumbling as she readjusted her maternity dress.

"Twenty?" Liz asked.

"It's what your mother told me," Jane said with a shrug. "Something about…pla…placental something or other."

"That's heavy."

Jane made a face.

"Just…get to the car. Your mother's already unhappy with me as it is."

Liz nodded, giving a small tug on Jules' hand to lead her to the door, Charlie and Clara not far behind.

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli," _Maura yelled as she stormed down the hall. "If you do not hurry up, I swear to you I will come up there and—"

"I'm coming Maura, the love of my life, the air I breathe—"

"If you think you can charm your way out of this, you're sadly mistaken—"

Jane caught Maura as she rounded the corner, kissing her deeply and cupping her neck to pull her in more firmly, only to release her a moment later.

"What was that for?" Maura asked airily, a small smile appearing.

"I love you. And you're beautiful. And I don't tell you enough."

"You tell me every day," the honey-blonde laughed, brightness in her eyes.

"Still not enough," Jane murmured, giving her another languid kiss.

Maura kissed back, feeling her temperature rising with the passing seconds, every fiber of her being _craving_ Jane.

"MOTHER!" Liz called again, reaching into the front of the car and honking the horn.

The adults grinned at each other.

"I guess that's our cue, huh?" Jane mumbled.

"I'd have to agree, yes," Maura said with a small smile.

"Continue later?" Jane asked hopefully.

The honey-blonde just gave her smoldering bedroom eyes before slipping out of her grasp, their eyes staying locked for a few extra seconds before she turned, skipping off.

Jane laughed to herself. She had landed herself quite the spirited one. Perfect for her.

The match was nothing to speak of. Liz was in the youngest bracket of the league, so she only had one game to play. The waiting was worth it, though: she won. And all the kids behaved themselves.

After all the sets were over, Jane and Maura sent the other kids back to the car, waiting patiently for Liz next to the courts.

They saw her at the same time as she saw them, and they gave her beaming smiles. She ran over, crashing into their arms with a disbelieving laugh.

"I did it! It was so much fun," she said happily, holding her mothers closer to her.

"We're so proud of you," Maura murmured.

"And we love you very much," Jane added.

They walked back to the car, each of Liz's hands in their own, and even before they opened their doors, they could hear the kids yelling.

"Move over, you're in my seat—"

"—Get your elbow outta my face—"

"—How come _I _didn't get to sit up front?"

The woman exchange smirks. Most parents would've been annoyed—and in a few hours, they probably would be—but right then, they just found it all amusing.

"Who wants ice cream?" Jane asked, and they all switched from angry to excited chatter. "I think Aunt Riley made a good batch this morning. Saved it just for us to come over while Uncle Frankie was out at guys' night."

By the time they had driven back to Jane's old street, the kids had escalated exponentially in volume, Charlie, Clara, and Jules playing a game they had created not twenty minutes ago, shouting out every time they saw certain objects.

Liz remained quiet in the front seat, though, wedged between Jane and Maura. Her hand had found its way to Jane's stomach, rubbing small circles on it as she peered over the dashboard. Jane couldn't help but smile warmly at her. She was Maura's child, in every sense. She reached over to gently stroke the girl's light brown hair while she too kept her attention on the road.

Maura saw them, out of the corner of her eye, and it made her heart pound in her chest. The loves of her life, affectionate towards each other. It was something she had once only pictured in her wildest dreams, but now, pulling into Riley's driveway, it was reality. She had to keep reminding herself of it.

The kids rushed out before Maura had even turned off the engine, sprinting up and into Riley's house without knocking.

Maura was quick to get out too, walking over to open Jane's door.

"No!" Jane protested. "I don't want help!"

The honey-blonde threw her hands up defensively, taking a few steps back, a smirk on her face. She watched, trying to keep her composure, as Jane tried to rock herself to her feet, but she couldn't. And Maura couldn't hold back her laughs. They rang out through the silent neighborhood, distracting Jane further.

"Maybe…maybe I do need help," she mumbled, reaching her hands out pathetically toward Maura.

Maura gave another low chuckle, stepping forward and yanking Jane to her feet. Jane spun them around, eliciting a new set of giggles from her wife.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Riley called. "You want some ice cream? Otherwise your little bottomless pits are gonna eat it all up."

Jane took Maura's hand.

"We're coming, we're coming," she laughed.

Although they had never said anything to Riley, it was obvious she knew. Jane actually considered that Riley knew before either of them did. In any case, none of them ever brought it up, but Riley's house was the one safe haven they had to hold hands, or give small, innocent kisses. It was the final piece in the puzzle of their life, and it was just…right.

They made their way in, sitting among their strange extended family, laughing and joking.

Even though it meant the young children all crashed later, it had been worth it. Riley took on the job of carrying the kids, one by one, hoisting their sleeping figures up in her arms and getting them to the car before the chilly night air woke them up.

Jane worked on buckling them in while Maura cleaned up Riley's kitchen. Riley let out a deep breath as she managed to maneuver Liz into the middle of the front seats. Jane let out a soft laugh.

"Thanks, Riley," she breathed as they stood beside the car.

"Any time, Jane. Told you I'd always be here."

Jane gave her the smallest smile.

"It's just nice to see it in practice."

Riley rolled her eyes, a smirk appearing. She pulled Jane in for a hug, something they usually avoided. Neither woman was very…comfortable with it, but then, it felt right.

"That kid's gonna have a great life," Riley assured, her arms in a firm grip around Jane's body. "With great parents."

"Doesn't make it any less scary," Jane admitted, her fingers fisting in the loose fabric of Riley's top.

"You've got all the support in the world. And you've got someone who'll love ya 'til the end of time. I'd say you're set."

Jane pulled back to get a good look at Riley.

"You're a good friend, sis," she said, holding the woman's upper arms firmly.

Riley was about to accept the compliment when she saw Jane's eyes flick, if only for a second, to something behind her. At which point she knew something was up. She tried to turn around, but Jane held her firm, just as Maura came up and gave Riley a light peck on the cheek.

Riley gave a groan of disgust, jumping away as soon as Jane let her go.

"Gross, Isles. Getting your yucky girl germs all over me," she grumbled, over-dramatically wiping her cheek.

Maura giggled.

"Jane doesn't mind," she murmured, kissing Jane on the cheek in the same fashion.

"Yeah, well," Riley laughed. "If ya haven't noticed, Jane ain't really in the normal category."

Maura smiled and snaked her arm behind Jane and around her waist.

"Thank you for having us," she said seriously.

"It was fun," Riley agreed. "See you guys on Sunday."

They nodded. Family dinner.

"Just don't pop that kid out in my house, okay?" Riley teased.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. As a warning, you'll probably be runnin' that risk," she laughed. "G'night."

Maura waved, detaching herself from Jane's side to get back to the car.

This was the start of the rest of their lives, and she really could not wait to see what the future held.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a good ride, guys. Seriously. Thanks for all the support and love and just...seriously. I love you all. This wouldn't have been half as fun without you. Y'all are the lights of my life. Just keep being wonderful, kind, super understanding and expressive people. Because it makes you really awesome.**

**As for my next fic, I'm taking a sort of break, I guess you could say. Classes are getting hard, and it's my last year before my degree...But I'm working on it. I'll be writing it slowly, but that also means I don't want to start posting it, because I like being reliable. I'm really not proud of the stories I haven't had the time to continue, and so that's really what I'm working on first. **

**So yeah. Thanks for sticking around. See ya round in the next one.**


End file.
